Blackthorne Meets Gallagher
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: In which the whole 'Gallagher Goes to Blackthorne' plot takes a mysterious route. Jaw dropping twists and mysteries that will blow our little spies away. Trust will become a foreign word by the time the semester ends. Because the secrets that lie here are scandalous. And with every turn, there's a new mystery. romancexdramaxmysteryxsuspense; Zammie, Brant, Nacey, Jiz.
1. Role Reversal

**Hey guys it's Liz and I want to try something new for this story. I can pretty much guarantee OOC. So first of all, Liz (notice how we have the same name?) and Jonas are in Cove Ops (instead of only one required semester it's two here). And like many other stories, it is Gallagher going to Blackthorne instead of exchange in CMH. Blackthorne isn't a delinquent school but similar to Gallagher, still assassins though. Enough of my ranting R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or BB. Ally Carter does! (Websites for the clothing are at end of chapter.)**

Cammie POV

"Meet me outside in fifteen minutes with civilian clothes. I already excused you all from the rest of your classes."

All our conversations stopped when Mr. Solomon, a.k.a. my godfather, walked in. He always winks during Cove Ops but hugs me the rest of the time, even in the middle of the Grand Hall. Joe calls it "being professional."

"What are we going to wear?" Liz asked as if without Macey, who was now in some of ninth grade classes and our P&E, we were all doomed in the fashion sense.

"Well, it's not like we're going out clubbing, so keep it normal. This _is_ for Cove Ops after all," I said, and I could almost swear that Bex's face fell at the reminder of not dressing up.

I put on purple Ugg boots, skinny jeans, a tank top, and an Abercrombie and Fitch sweater. Liz wore tights, hot-pink Ugg boots, and a Hollister shirt. Bex wore leggings, a pink and white striped shirt, and borrowed Macey's purple Converse. Wherever it was we were going, we would certainly blend in.

As we headed outside, Bex had a very, well, _Bexish_ grin, no doubt of our discovery.

"Still happy about it, Bex?"

"Yeah! It's not every day you find out there's a boy spy school and that Gallagher is doing an exchange with them."

She had a point.

Zach POV

"Put on regular clothes and meet me outside," said our CO teacher, Mr. Townsend.

We were wondering what mission we would be doing when he appeared with blindfolds. A helicopter appeared it and Jonas started fidgeting. Grant knocked him out of it just before Townsend's eyes met with his. We have tough punishments in Cove Ops, but not any other class.

We loaded in the helicopter and he started to explain the mission. "You are going to a location that will be revealed once we land. You will be tailed by other spies who will be keeping you from achieving your goals."

I felt Jonas' hand shoot up in the air.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?"

"What are our goals? And which group of spies is tailing us?"

"Well, you will meet Mr. Solomon at the ruby slippers exhibit by 5:00 without a tail," I heard Townsend smirk at the next part, "And you will be tailed by Gallagher Girls."

No biggie. The girls at Gallagher won't know what hit them. The ride lasted 47 minutes and 23 seconds, and when we stepped out we gazed at our 'playing field.'

"5 o'clock. Good luck, you'll need it."

Cammie POV

Mr. Solomon left us at a mall in DC. Our mission was very clear- keep the BB from reaching their destination. We didn't know what it was, and of course only Liz, Bex, and I knew that they were Blackthorne students. Mr. Solomon described them as 'at home spies-in-training.'

We each studied a folder and put on comms.

This was mine:

Name- Zachary Goode

Age- 16

Codename- Vulture

Bex:

Name- Grant Newman

Age- 16

Codename- Greek God

Liz:

Name- Jonas Anderson

Age-16

Codename- Cyberdude

This seemed like an easy mission. We walked in and after half an hour we spotted them talking on a bench. Bex squealed when she saw Grant.

"Omigod Cam, look at him. I want it, like _now_!"

"Bex, chill. He isn't a puppy."

Grant left in one direction while Jonas and Zach went the other way. Bex took a shortcut to follow him and I became a chameleon, helping Liz stay hidden. Eventually, Jonas left and Liz was able to follow by staying with a crowd. Good thing she's tiny.

I was getting really bored with Zach. In the past two hours, I walked right in front of him five times, and he didn't even notice. I stayed ten feet behind him and pulled out my fake phone, pretending to talk into it but really was using comms.

"Joe, Vulture is clueless. Can I have a little fun please? I'm dying of boredom."

He chuckled. "Sure, Chameleon. But only because I'm getting bored too."

_Works for me._ I headed towards Zach.

Zach POV

I couldn't spot any tail anywhere. I would get to the exhibit easily; I'm just that Goode. I had thirty minutes left, and the place was all the way on the end of the mall. I took a short break and was about to continue when I heard a sniffle on the bench behind me.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

The girl, who had an Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie on looked at me with huge red puffy eyes.

"H-hi. My little sister wandered away somewhere in the art exhibits. Her name is Paige."

"Well, I can help you. I'm headed in that direction anyways, erm,"

"Julia."

I found it odd that she didn't just go herself.

"Okay, come on," I said, extending my hand to help her up.

"Well, there's a slight problem."

"What?"

"I twisted my ankle and can't walk."

Good grief. I still had to help her though, so I picked her up. As we passed the science exhibit, I saw Jonas in there. I hope he was losing his tail and didn't forget about the mission.

"Wait, I saw my sister in there."

"In the science exhibit?" I asked with doubt.

"Yeah. Thanks, um,"

"Zach."

She smiled. "Thanks Zach," and with that went inside. My eyes locked with Jonas' and he seemed surprised. Rolling my eyes, I went to meet my teacher with the wonderful Wizard of Oz. Looking back, I saw Julia talking to Paige, who was a small blonde with pink boots and a Hollister shirt. Julia was pretty, I'll tell you that, but she was a civilian. I knew she couldn't resist the Goode charm, though.

"One minute to spare, Mr. Goode. I would've expected better of you."

"Mr. Solomon, I'm alone."

"No you're not. Cammie you can come out now."

And there stood Julia, I mean Cammie, looking at me with a playful smirk and said, "Thanks for helping me find my sister, Blackthorne Boy."

**Hope you liked it! Tell me how it was please? BTW, Cammie's 'sister' was Liz. So anyways, I would like to hear what you have to say about this!**

Cammie Chapter One

Hoodie: /is/image/anf/anf_55650_02_prod1?$anfCategoryJPG$

Boots: /images/201209/source_img/UGG_Women's_Bailey_Button_BLACKBERRY_WINE_original_img_13488869866537_121_

Liz Chapter One

Shirt: tumblr_

Boots: images/UGG%20Boots/UGG%20Women%20Bailey%20Button%205803%

Bex Chapter One

Converse:

Outfit: .


	2. Raining Gallagher Girls?

**Happy New Year Gallagher Girls (and any Blackthorne Boys out there)! It's 2013 OMG! Thanks for the goode reviews last time. I didn't expect nine but like 2! So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Zach: In my opinion, this is goode so far. But did you really have to make me loose?**

**Me: Sorry, but you already won in CMH.**

**Zach: Okay, I can't stay mad at you.**

**Me: Oh, Zach….*blushes***

**Zach: But you don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

**Me: Why did you have to ruin the moment?**

Cammie POV

Zach stared at me with disbelief and anger; no doubt he was mad that a girl had gotten the best of him. He _did_ end up carrying me practically all the way to the exhibit. Oh yeah, and I just revealed that I know about his school. Joe stood gaping at me too.

"How do you know about Blackthorne, Cammie?"

"Does it really matter how I found out?"

"Do you know about the-"

"Yeah," I said, cutting him off. Apparently, Blackthorne doesn't know about the exchange yet and I'm not going to just let it slip out of me.

Zach, still shocked, managed to croak out, with a smirk on his face, "How's your ankle, Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh, great. My 'sister' aided me after you carried me to her."

The smirk had vanished. Mr. Solomon told me to wait in the van. When I got there, all my sisters gave me high-fives. Only three of us didn't complete it, but the Gallagher Girls still won. I headed to the back of the van with Bex and Liz, and we were all thinking the same thing. The boys are going to try to get even with us at Blackthorne but we'll show them that Gallagher rules.

Zach POV

What? Joe looked at me with disappointment and I headed towards the van. All my brothers had their heads down, with the exception of three. We lost, and that hurt. But it was worse that we got beaten by a bunch of _girls_.

"My tail was a bombshell, Zach."

"Well, I got beaten by a tiny girl! She looked like a pixie."

Oh, so Cammie's 'sister' was Jonas' tail. And apparently Grant had a crush on his tail. I realized that Grant, Jonas, and Nick were looking at me expectantly. I envied that Nick was one of the few that won.

"My tail had me carry her to the pixie! I swear that I didn't even see her until she was crying. She's good."

"Don't you mean goode?" Grant teased.

I smacked his head and sighed when Townsend started to speak.

"I told you boys that you had to do your best. If only I could teach you more on how to spot a tail this semester. I am needed for a mission so you will get a new Cove Ops teacher just for this semester. When we get back to Blackthorne go to your room. Breakfast starts at 8 tomorrow."

When we started to drive, I found the bright side of this whole thing: I never have to see her again.

Cammie POV

At dinner, my mom made the announcement that we (me and my roommates) have been waiting for since we found out about Blackthorne.

"Girls, I am very proud to announce that Gallagher is doing an exchange with a boy's spy school, The Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Men. Yesterday, the sophomore class was fortunate to do a Covert Operations mission with them."

My sisters let out a squeal, but my roommates and I looked at each other with mischievous grins. After the room quieted down, my mom continued.

"Their cover is like ours, a boarding school for exceptional children. You will be given full details on the helicopter ride to Blackthorne. These are the 13 students going to Blackthorne: 9th Grade: Mindy Fields and Zoë Jefferson; 10th Grade: Eva Alvarez, Rebecca Baxter, Anna Fetterman, Macey McHenry, Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, and Tina Walters; 11th Grade: Marion Kennedy and Natalie Murray; 12th Grade: Melanie Fitzpatrick and Shelly Valentine. Please go to your rooms after dinner and pack your bags. Tomorrow, be outside with a semester's worth of luggage at noon, the helicopter leaves at 12:30. Mr. Solomon will be going with you girls. That is all."

Right after dinner, Macey ran to our room and started packing all our clothes. She finished by 11:00, and then we went to sleep. We didn't talk but we all knew that somehow, we will come up with an entrance that these boys will remember.

And that's exactly what Joe had in mind, too.

"Ladies, these are your schedules. Aboard the helicopter," is what he said to us all the next morning. Bex, Liz, and I had the same schedules. Macey had COW, P&E, and something called Gunnery and Warfare. Mr. Solomon saw the confused look on every girl's face and started to explain.

"There's a reason why you thirteen were chosen, and that's because you are the best in the grade. You are all worthy to learn the secret of Blackthorne, which is that even though it seems like a wealthy boarding school, they are assassins as well as spies."

We were frozen as this piled in our minds. My mind shifted to Zach, the boy who I had tricked into carrying me practically all the way to his destination. He was tough enough to be an assassin?

"Girls, don't worry. They wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Besides, you can take them all, assassin or not. But how about tomorrow at breakfast we show the Blackthorne Boys who's boss?"

Now we're talking. We came up with a perfect plan and I even agreed to let Macey do my hair and makeup tomorrow. I can already imagine the look on the boys' faces when it starts to rain Gallagher Girls.

**How was the chapter? I was going to do their entrance now but decided to do it next chapter. Review and tell me how it was please! Oh and once again, Happy New Year!**


	3. All The Single Ladies!

**Thank you everybody for reviewing! It really makes me happy! So here is chapter three, where the GG will make their dramatic entrance and survive their first day of assassin school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GG, Ally Carter does. I also do not own Single Ladies, Beyoncé does.**

Cammie POV

By 5:30 am, our room was filled with girls. Macey was doing every girl's hair and makeup. Each grade had their own outfit, but us four would be different from the other sophomores'. Meanwhile, Liz was going over the plan again, I passed out equipment, and Bex was doing last minute fight lessons. They left at 7:00 and Joe told us to arrive at 8:30 so that all the boys would be in the room.

By the time all of us finished showering, it was 7:15. We put on the outfits that Macey gave us, and if it weren't for Liz and me, we would be wearing cat suits. Macey had big curls, tight leggings, and was wearing a shirt that was swooped a little too low for my taste. Bex had her hair in a high ponytail, wore a miniskirt, and a tube top. They dressed me and Liz similarly, which was hard because Liz isn't exactly the 'naughty' type. We had really short shorts, a white camisole underneath a pink see through evening shirt, and our hair was in a braided hairstyle. We all wore black heels.

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I went to the roof to meet the other girls at 8:20. I put a comms on and spoke to Joe.

"Are all the boys in there?"

"Yes."

"Is the room ready?"

"Yes, Cammie."

"Okay. Make sure all the staff is in section one because that's the non-messy place."

"They are. Ten minutes, Cam!"

"Macey, did you get the song ready?"

"Yeah. I chose 'Single Ladies.'"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. That song fits perfectly with us. "Liz are the cannons working?"

"Yup, I just need to push the button."

"Bex?"

"All the confetti, glitter, and silly string are here."

"Eva and Tina, help Bex load them in the right tubes. Anna, make sure that all the strings have hooks."

After much preparation we were ready.

"Macey play the song."

From Liz's cameras, we were able to hear and see everything going on. All of a sudden, the song played very loudly.

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

The boys jumped and then the confetti, glitter, and silly string went flying down. They screamed and then we got on the ropes and jumped down. They saw us for a second and then, "CODE BLACK!"

The girls ran to the stage but I hid in the shadows, waiting for my cue.

Zach POV

One second Beyoncé comes on, the next we get covered with confetti, glitter, and silly string, and then girls jump in setting off code black. After five minutes, the lights come back on, and there are twelve _girls_ standing on the stage with a very bored look. The teachers are smiling, our headmaster holding in laughter, and Joe Solomon, who just appeared this morning, is _smirking_. Wait a minute, he stole my smirk! This is the weirdest day of my life.

Joe spoke into the microphone but we were staring at the girls. They looked familiar.

"Boys, you are doing an exchange with Gallagher this semester. I will also stay and be teaching Cove Ops. Now, I have chosen the best thirteen girls to be here, girls you may, oh dear."

Joe's lost his mind. There are obviously twelve girls. Well, that's what we thought.

"Okay, Cammie, you can come out now. CAMMIE! NOW!"

"Geez, Joe. You don't have to yell."

All our eyes flew to Cammie, who was standing behind Joe the whole time. She's a really good pavement artist. She saw me, looked me in the eye, and smirked. Oh my god, it was the girl who made me fail my CO exercise! And she stole my smirk, just like Joe. I looked at saw other girls that were there, including Grant's bombshell.

"Cammie, what are we going to do with you?"

And guess what she did. She hugged Joe Solomon. We all held our breath, knowing that she was going to get it now. But he hugged her back. Then he allowed the girls to introduce themselves. Cammie was at the end, talking to three other girls who I'm guessing were her roommates.

"My name is Macey McHenry. Yes, I'm the senator's daughter, and my codename is Peacock. Mess with me and you'll regret it." Nick seemed to like her.

"I am Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex. If any of you call me Rebecca, I will hurt you with a bobby pin," she stated calmly, which was scary. Grant was near drooling at her outfit. "My codename is Duchess."

Then a small girl stepped up and I saw Jonas blushing.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but I go by Liz. My codename is Bookworm."

Finally, Cammie stepped up, looking at me at every word.

"I'm Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie. I am a pavement artist and my codename is _Chameleon_."

She's a _Morgan_? And she is the famous _Chameleon_? Almost every boy started gaping and yelling, "The Chameleon's a girl?" or "Chameleon's hot!" And she was, but she didn't seem to like all the attention.

"Oh, and if you mess with any of the Gallagher Girls, we," she pointed to Macey, Bex, and Liz, "will make sure that you wake up very confused near Cuba, _underwater_!"

Then, they ate breakfast, despite the fact that every boy was watching them. I looked at my roommates and we were thinking the same thing: we were _so_ gonna bug their rooms.

Cammie POV

I didn't feel very Chameleon-y at that moment. The silence was getting to my head. And it wasn't better in our classes. During our first class we were assigned tourists. Macey was with Nick, Bex was with Grant, Liz was with Jonas, and guess who I was with. Zach, the cocky, smirking doofus. In CO, boys were looking at us. I thought that we would find comfort in P&E, our second to last class of the day. The girls were wearing shorts and a loose shirt. How did _that_ get their attention?

"Okay, today is review. Find a partner and spar."

Bex raised her hand and asked ever so sweetly, "Sir, can we do a boys vs. girls battle please? I think us girls will manage to survive." She was being dramatic and batting her eyelashes, but at least that will catch them off guard when we fight.

"Okay, if you girls can handle it. I'll be back at the end of class. Good luck."

First up was Liz. Surprisingly, she beat three guys, Jonas included. She was beaten by Nick. Macey beat Nick but fell down to Grant. So it was now Grant vs. Bex. I wonder if she'll let him win because she really likes him.

The fight went on but ended when Grant kicked her face. Oh, so he was playing dirty. I'll return the favor right now. I stepped up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he went down, I whispered in his ear, "Just doing it for Bexie."

Their final opponent was Zach. He didn't hit me but dodged all my punches. He flipped me and I tripped him. Then we were rolling on the floor, trying to escape each other's clutches. He whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'm going easy on you, Gallagher Girl." "Are you? Cuz you seem out of breath, Blackthorne Boy." I kneed his stomach and got up. He got up too and tried to kick me but I grabbed his foot and he fell down. He couldn't get up and then the P&E teacher came in, telling us class was over. Next was G&W, this should be fun.

**I really hope you all liked this chapter. Next one is their Gunnery and Warfare class and the boys bug their room, uh-oh! I will try to update tomorrow but I have a dance exam coming up, so I don't know how long it will take. But review and tell me your opinion.**

**Hugs and all that other junk, **

**Lizzie**

**(Zach: Um, hello? I'm still on the floor here!**

**Cammie: Oh, go cry me a river!)**


	4. He SO Wants To Die

**I decided to take a break from practicing my solo and give you guys chapter four, because you are just that goode! Enjoy, and review please!**

**Zach: Where's your disclaimer?**

**Me: Geez, Goode, these fanfictioners are highly trained spies!**

**Zach: And your point is?**

**Me: They know that I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

**Zach: Then who does?**

**Me: ALLY CARTER! And you call yourself a spy. -_-**

Cammie POV

I was still laughing at the thought of Zach on the floor clutching his privates. After we changed out of our P&E clothes, we went to a fort-like structure for G&W. When we stepped inside, we were awed by the room. It was huge despite how it looks on the outside. There were guns and weapons everywhere. There were targets everywhere and a board that had today's agenda for all the grades. Under sophomores it read 'Review: Help Gallagher Catch Up'. How rude!

I tapped my roommates and pointed to the board, and Bex and Liz rolled their eyes. Macey just scoffed, because obviously they thought that we couldn't even locate the trigger. Really, shooting was just like archery, which we play a lot at Gallagher, only more dangerous. Joe says that as long as you have good skills, we should be able to do well handling guns.

But Mr. Brooks didn't know that, so he paired the boys up with girls. There were more boys than girls, so some didn't have a partner. I hoped Zach would be one of them, but being my 'guide' was my 'mentor.'

"Look, Zach, I don't need your help. I am perfectly capable of using a gun."

"Are you Gallagher Girl? Because I hear they don't teach some of our things at Gallagher."

I scoffed and replied, "You mean your little assassin secret?"

His eyes widened. "Solomon told you?"

"Of course Joe told us. What did you think that Blackthorne can keep their secret from a bunch of girl spies for a whole semester? You are so naive."

"Fine, but it's my job to help you. Now just stay with me, okay?"

He grabbed a gun and gave it to me. Then he 'helped' me find the right shooting position.

"And that right there is the trigger. Just push it and the bullet will shoot out of the gun."

He was having too much fun, so I decided to wipe his smirk off his face. I shrugged my shoulders to get his arm off mine, got a much more complex gun, and shot a target right in the middle. Then I shot a line of targets, all perfectly. Zach looked impressed, and the rest of the boys stood gaping.

"Very good, Ms. Morgan. Much better than Mr. Goode can ever do, so I'm guessing you're a natural," said Mr. Brooks. All I could do was nod. Seeing as the girls had already 'caught up,' Mr. Brooks told us to, with the same partners, disable a gun and put it back together.

Zach didn't talk; I'm guessing he was still in shock. I was able to assemble the gun easily and all my other sisters did too. Zach didn't seem to like that the girls were beating them _again_. Right when the bell rang, Zach held me back.

"What do you want Zach?"

"I just forgot to compliment your shooting skills. You're a natural."

"Uhh, thanks?" I really didn't know how to respond to that.

"So who taught you? Does Solomon teach that in Cove Ops? Or did your _dad_ teach you before, you know."

He just mentioned my dad. _Nobody_ does that. Tears filled my eyes and I ran to my friends, who had heard what he said.

As we left, Zach called out, "Wait, Cammie!"

But it was too late. We were gone, and Macey, who predicts that Zach likes me, Grant likes Bex, Jonas likes Liz, and Nick likes her, decided to make them jealous by flirting with the other guys. I nodded because at that time, I didn't think about my chameleon-es; I wasn't thinking.

Zach POV

God, I'm such a fool. Why did I just tell Cammie that? The one girl I like, and I just insult her past. Oh wait, I don't like her, I _can't_ like her, no matter what. Relationships are a spy's, not to mention assassin's, worst enemy.

But that couldn't stop me, though, and my roommates knew that. My friends stared at me with disappointment, but luckily just them and her roommates heard. At least the whole school won't know that I'm a jerk.

As we walked out, we saw a bunch of boys crowding around our girls. Well, they weren't _officially_ ours, but they will be. Anyways, we heard Macey call out, "Oh, I hope somebody can help us find our room, number 138! Hey, Cam, let's ask one of these guys!" Cammie weakly nodded, and the boys were shouting, "Me!"

This was our cue. When they were choosing four boys, I whispered to my friends, "Let's bug their room now!"

We set up bugs everywhere and put trackers in _all_ their shoes, which was a lot. We heard footsteps nearby and decide to escape by the balcony. We threw a rope to a pole on the roof and climbed up. The roof was still broken from the girls' entrance, but luckily nobody was in the Grand Hall. We managed to get to our rooms, and then we started to think of a way to win back Cammie.

Cammie POV

"Thanks again for showing us our room. We'll be sure to call you if we ever get, _lost_ again," cooed Macey. She was in full on flirt mode. When they left, I held them back before going in our room.

"I saw Zach mouth to the other guys that they were bugging our rooms." Just saying Zach's name made me feel horrible.

"I saw it too," said Bex.

"So, are we going to take them down, or mess with the boys?" asked Liz.

We were surprised that she of all people came up with that. Macey exclaimed, "Lizzie, I didn't know you had a dark side!"

We stepped inside and I almost laughed. Those boys seriously need to plant those bugs better. And on one of my shoes I found a tracker. Pathetic.

So Operation Mess with the Boys' Minds was a go. That'll show that Goode to never mess with a Gallagher Girl.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry Zammies, Cammie will forgive Zach eventually! Review and tell me how it was, please!**

**Zach: Hey guys, why don't we go on fanfiction and look up this story! Then we can see how Cammie's going to get back at me!**

**Jonas: But, isn't that wrong?**

**Grant: Who cares? We're playing dirty!**

**Bex: I don't think you can do that, boys. Not unless you want the wrath of a Baxter.**

**-Boys gulp and run away-**

**Macey: Oh, classic Bex!**


	5. Operation Mess With The Boys

**So here's chapter five. It's probably not going to be one of my better chapters but I wanted to update. I hope you like it!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I still don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**Zach: Oh, what a shame. You could have written more Zammie in book three. I barely talked to her!**

**Me: Well, maybe in this story. Maybe how you apologize to Cammie? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?**

**Zach: Oh, that's classified.**

Zach POV

After dinner, we went to our room and started to listen to the girls. Jonas turned on the computer and we crowded around it. Cammie, Liz, and Bex were sitting on the floor when Macey ran in.

"Guys, I just ran into a senior. He says t-to m-meet-"

"Whoa, Mace. Take a deep breath. Have some water."

"Thanks Cam. So he says to meet Solomon in the subs for a Covert Operations thing in twenty minutes."

"Okay, but why did you run here?"

"Oh, Cammie. It's simple. WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME TO GET READY!"

The boys and I looked at each other. We never were told to go to the subs.

"You see girls, there are going to be hot sophomores, juniors, _and_ seniors. Maybe we'll get to do a swimming mission, if you know what I'm saying. And we get to see the seniors' sublevel."

"But isn't that," Liz started.

"Yup. _Sublevel three._"

As the girls went in the bathroom to get ready, we looked at each other. No sophomore has ever gone into any sublevel other than number one, but we were. I figured that Mr. Solomon was going to call and tell everybody like five minutes before, testing our speed.

We walked down to the elevator that led us to sublevel three, and I hoped that it really was a swimming unit. After all, Cammie in a bikini? I'm there. That doesn't sound too stalker-ish, right?

Cammie POV

We knew exactly what time the boys would be listening to us. But as spies, we had to go full way with our prank. So we got Mr. Solomon in on this, courtesy of moi, to make it look like he really did call us. We dressed up in a swimsuit (I wanted a one piece but Macey's in charge if clothing so) and put a towel over our shoulders. We found Joe and then walked to the elevators.

"So, Joey, are there going to be any of the _boys_ there for the ocean mission?" I said once we were heading towards the boys and knew they were in earshot.

"Cammie, I've been trying to tell you for the whole walk here, we aren't doing a mission! I canceled it!"

"But Mr. Solomon!" Macey said in her spoiled princess voice.

"Okay girls, how about this. Whoever shows up will get to go in Sublevel Three and use the swimming pool, seeing as you are already dressed for the occasion."

"Fine," we all said.

"Oh wait Mr. Solomon. What about," Bex paused for dramatic effect, "the note?"

"Ms. Baxter, the note on the elevator says how to get into the sublevel three for the juniors and sophomores. Like I said, whoever shows up will follow the instructions."

Then, we heard an explosive sound, and the girls and I smiled mischievously. Joe just started to run in 'panic,' as did we. We found the boys on the ground and their hair was scruffy as their clothes.

I bit back a laugh and said, "Pool anyone?"

Zach POV

I admit Cammie in that bikini did make up for the fact that some seniors pulled this prank on us. But at least we got there before the girls; otherwise they would think we did this. The boys and I walked into the room before anybody saw us. We finished our homework and then checked the cameras. The girls just walked into the room from their swim, dripping wet.

"So, Cammie, who was that boy you said you liked?" asked Liz. I edged closer for this one.

"Well, okay. I'll tell you mine if you guys tell me yours." Now all the boys were listening intently.

"Deal. Now spill," they said as one. Whoa, these Gallagher Girls are seriously scary.

"Nick!" blurted out Cammie. We all turned to him and I was boiling with anger.

"Zach, I can't help it if I'm hot! Besides, I like Ma-"

"Jonas," Macey simply stated. I laughed at Nick as he finished his sentence, "Macey."

"Lizzie, your turn. I'll go last."

"Um, okay Bex. I guess I have a crush on Grant," Liz said, stuttering every word nervously.

"Nice pick Liz. He would be my second choice, but he seems kinda dumb," Cammie said. I wasn't mad at him because she found him dumb, ha!

"Okay, guys. This girl likes the bloody hot," Bex started and was saying dramatically, "Zachary Goode!"

The girls sat there gaping at Bex. She liked me? Note to self: avoid Bex. Jonas closed his computer and we all went to sleep, fearing of facing the girls tomorrow.

Cammie POV

We kind of figured the boys went to bed after that, or at least stopped watching, but to be sure, we all went into the bathroom.

"Ohmigosh, that was so hard!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but good thing I'm a bloody good actress."

"Don't you mean Goode?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Bex and I are deffo doing hair and makeup tomorrow. Now get to bed, my little munchkins! We're going to choose the outfits."

*THE NEXT MORMING*

We walked in the Grand Hall 'fashionably late.' All of the boys' eyes were on us, again. Most likely because of the outfits Macey chose, or maybe the fact that we're better than them. I looked at their eyes and decided it was the outfits.

"Are you guys seriously going to stop and stare every time we walk in? Cuz if you are then Bexie here can make you stop." Some gulped and looked away, but the majority of them continued looking at us, Zach and his roommates included.

We walked to their table in the junior area and sat down right in front of our 'crushes.' Obviously they heard us last night because they looked uneasy. My roommates and I all bit back laughs. I felt Zach staring at me and I turned to glare at him. He quickly looked away.

All day we flirted with different guys whenever the boys were around, and Macey even gave someone a quick peck when Nick was nearby. She regretted that when the guy followed her around all day, even though he was a senior.

Two nights later we were tired with all the flirting so we decided to destroy the bugs. We left only one camera so the boys can see our final show. At 10:00 pm, we sat in a circle. Then began our 'game.'

Zach POV

Although the girls weren't talking to us, well me basically (except for Bex who I was still trying to avoid), we still checked the camera every night. On a Friday, we found that the bugs were gone but the camera was still intact. I figured the bugs short-circuited. But that night the girls sat down and Jonas turned the volume up so we can hear what they were saying.

Macey said, "How about we play a game?"

Bex nodded immediately, but Liz and Cammie agreed after a while.

"Okay, so the game's Strip Truth or Dare. It's the same as regular Truth or Dare, but refuse one and do a strip tease."

"But Macey, isn't that in the middle of the game?" Cammie asked.

"Not in this one. So who's first?"

They did a couple of questions like who was your first kiss or to paint their belly red. Then it got interesting.

"Okay, Cammie. Truth or dare?"

"Well Macey, I'll do dare."

"Okay, I dare you to run into the P&E barn naked."

Whoa, the P&E barn was filled with seniors doing night exams right now. No way would Cammie do that. Wait a minute that just means-

"I'm not doing that Mace."

"Okay, but that means you strip."

"Look, either way I have to be naked. It's not fair."

"But better here in the _privacy_ of our room."

Please just choose Cammie. But either way I get to see you, he he. Oh god that made me sound like a perv.

"Fine. I'll do here." Cammie got up.

"Full, Cam!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Instead of doing what she was supposed to, she walked up to where the camera was. Oh gosh, we're busted.

She grabbed the camera off the wall, looked into it, and whispered, "Nice try boys."

And then we lost connectivity.

**So how was it? I wanted to update because I don't have much homework today, but I have an essay and math so I did this in five minutes. Don't you just love homework? *note sarcasm* Review please!**


	6. Cammie's Got A WHAT!

**Wow it's been a while since I updated. Okay so now we'll find out what happens next. Well duh, of course we are. So anyways, I'm so excited for GG6! Aren't you? Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Me: Okay, I don't know what to do with this chapter honestly.**

**Zach: Just wing it. Besides, I still have to win Cammie over. Don't forget to write that!**

** Me: Right. Well one thing's for sure, I am not Ally Carter so that means…**

**Zach: You don't own Gallagher Girls!**

**Me: Now you got it!**

Zach POV

Well the girls got us good. In fact, they got us goode. And that's a real compliment because I don't give out 'Goode's to everybody, just the ones that are, well goode. I'm confusing myself, so I'll just get on with this.

The bright side of this is that Cammie possibly doesn't like Nick! Well unless they didn't know of the camera and bugs at the time. But, after viewing Cammie's file, I came up with a way to win over Gallagher Girl.

Grant and Nick were making sure that everything was ready while Jonas was doing, well I honestly don't know. Maybe he was turning on the cameras they had set up to spy on us, thinking that I didn't know. But really, Jo is a terrible liar.

So when they were doing all that, I was making sure I looked goode, but not too goode. Honestly, Cammie would freak, and probably laugh, if I came out wearing a tux. I checked her shoe tracker, because apparently they didn't find them, and saw she was near the elevators to the subs.

I crept up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. She flipped me and said, "Plant any more bugs lately Zach?"

And just when I thought I had the upper hand.

Cammie POV

I heard Zach following me and kind of regretted leaving the trackers in the shoes. When he came up to me I flipped him and glared a black hole through him.

"Well, I found that completely unnecessary, Gallagher Girl."

I didn't answer and continued staring. He wasn't my favorite person at the moment. Why? Well one, he insults me and pretends that everything's fine and two, he bugs our room, expecting to see me, well, you know.

"Man, you Gallagher Girls can really hold a grudge."

I gave up and said, "What do you want Zach?"

"What do I want? There are a lot of things I want. But first, come with me."

I didn't move.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine."

He started up the staircase and I knew he was going to the roof. I turned around and headed the other way.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

"Gallagher Girl,"

"I'm just going to the roof another way," I interrupted.

"Okay, how did you know we were going to the roof? And there is no other way, just up the staircase."

"There _is_ another way."

"Look Gallagher Girl, I think I would know if there was an entrance to the roof besides the stairs. It _is_ my school after all."

"Who's the pavement artist here? Me. And who's lucky that I'm even coming? You. So shut up and follow me."

I trailed my hand against the brick wall until I found the slimy one. I pushed it aside and climbed in. I started to crawl when I realize Zach wasn't in the tunnel.

"Zach! Come on. What you aren't afraid of the spiders, are you?"

"Of course not, it's just, how did you find this?"

I ignored him and continued crawling until the passageway was tall enough for me to stand. Zach was behind me and I saw him brushing off cobwebs. I pushed up the wall and climbed on the roof. When I got there, I looked at how beautiful it was. The hole was fixed now (yeah, I'm still sorry about that) and there were flowers everywhere. It was like a mini garden and it reminded me of my little 'escape room' that dad had built for me when I was three.

"Did you do this, Zach?" I asked when he finally came.

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I sure know how to do an apology, don't I?"

I cocked an eyebrow. He sat down at a bench and motioned me to sit next to him.

"Cammie, in G&W the other day, when I brought up your father, I did it out of rage. I was best in that class and when you girls came and became the best I was mad. So then I thought that we would be better in G&W seeing as you girls aren't assassins. So what I'm saying is that I was just,"

"Jealous?"

"Y-Yes." Wow, I haven't known Zach very long, but I do know that it must've been hard to admit that.

"Okay. So I forgive you."

"Really?" His face lit up like a kid on Christmas. I nodded and stood up to leave.

"Wait Cammie,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe you could be, um, my girlfriend?"

I froze and thought about that. I found myself asking that over the past few days. I mean sure, Zachary Goode makes me uneasy, but the more I thought about it, the more I was attracted to him (and his cocky attitude and hot smirk).

"Are you terrible at planting bugs?"

"W-what?"

"Just answer it."

"Yes?"

"Then that's your answer." I went down the stairs and thought; _The girls are going to have so many questions._

Zach POV

Yes! I was grinning as I headed back to my room. Of course the guys had heard everything from the bugs. When I opened the door they were crowded around the computer. Grant saw me and jumped.

"Oh, hey Zach. How did it go?" He asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Like you don't already know."

By next Friday, Nick had asked out Macey and Grant asked out Bex. I was happy with Cammie even though we haven't actually kissed yet while Macey and Nick and Grant and Bex are always sucking face. On that night, we were watching movies in the girls' room. In the middle of the movie, Macey's phone rang.

"Ooh, guys. Guess what Tina just said!"

"What babe?"

"Some senior is singing outside on the courtyard!"

"Really? What song?" Bex jumped up and asked.

"Barbie Girl!"

"Wait, but Tina sent that. Isn't Tina usually wrong?" asked Liz.

Macey and Bex looked at each other and said, "Well there's only one way to find out."

Everybody got up to leave but I pulled Cammie behind. She raised an eyebrow but sat on the chair.

"What's wrong Zach?"

"Nothing Gallagher Girl. Nothing at all," I whispered, getting closer to her.

Her gorgeous eyes stared into mine and I was lost in them. I edged even more forward and kissed her. And that feeling was goode.

Cammie POV

Zach's green eyes were paradise to me. And then he kissed me. It started off sweet, but then he tried getting into my mouth. I let him and he was all over, his tongue exploring my mouth. Just then Macey opened the door and we quickly pulled apart, me bushing insanely.

"What, show's over already?" Bex teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So, I was thinking, why don't we play a game?" Macey asked.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Macey, I really don't think we should," Liz said softly.

"Yeah Mace." I said, seriously uncomfortable.

"Okay, we'll take a vote. Who wants to play?" Everybody's hands except mine, Liz, and Jonas' shot up.

"Then it's settled. Everybody sit down in a circle." Bex and Macey had a mischievous glint in their eyes, and for two spies in training, that is _not_ a good sign. They went into the soundproof bathroom to talk and then came out with a grin. Macey went to her bag and Bex started explaining.

"The game's Strip Truth or Dare. Refuse a truth or dare and remove an article of clothing. But we're not entirely cruel, so to prevent somebody not getting enough or getting too many questions,"

"Spin the bottle. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Macey finished.

This was going to be a _long _night.

**So there you have it! If you have any ideas for truth or dares you can leave them in a review or PM them to me. And I just had to add that line from the Hunger Games. :) Review please?**

**Roof Garden (just add more flowers): **

**Oh and I have some tweets from Ally Carter about GG6! Her status: DONE WITH SECOND DRAFT! WOO-HOO! She's currently working on a title (because untitled GG6 isn't catchy enough ;D)**

"But first I must write "Zach and Cammie make out on a beach" scenes. Maybe followed by some Apollo & Starbuck go to the movies fanfiction." officiallyally (My Response: Yay!)

"Today I kill a long-standing GG character. #NotJoking #FreakOuts" officiallyally (My Response: NO!)


	7. Truth Or Dare?

**The chapter is truth or dare! Seeing as I'm terrible at dares, this chapter may be totally weird. But I had some help with my dance team friends. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And yes, Zach becomes shirtless here XD. And this chapter is probably rated M, but for sure, definitely not for kiddies.**

**Disclaimer: I am not brilliant enough to come up with the Gallagher Girls series, but Ally Carter is.**

Zach POV

"Um, Macey? Don't you think we should put on more clothes first?" asked Cammie.

_Please say no!_ Pervert me thought.

"Now, Cam, where is the fun in that?" _Thank you McHenry._

"I'll spin first," said Bex. It landed on Macey.

"Well, Macey, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, seeing as your dares are deadly, I'll choose truth."

"How far did you and Preston Winters go?" I saw Nick tense up at this. This was going to be good.

"Umm, second base, really close to third," Macey mumbled, reddening each second.

Nick at this point was really uncomfortable, but Macey kissed him, making him one happy boy.

She spun and it landed on Grant.

"Dare," he said before she could even ask.

"Okay I dare you to sing Hot and Cold from Katy Perry for us." Grant gulped but stood up anyways.

"You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes," he started and Jonas started to record him.

By the time he got to, 'You're up and you're down' we were on the floor laughing. He sat down and pretty soon laughed like the rest of us.

"Okay, let me spin. Ahh, Cammie. So truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

Grant smirked and looked at me mouthing 'Sorry,' before telling Cam, "I dare you to let Jonas give you a hickey."

Jonas was blushing insanely here and Cammie was getting kind of red too. She sighed and took off a sock.

Cammie spun the bottle and it landed on- surprise, surprise- Jonas.

"So, Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Man, Jonas never chooses dare.

"Do you like Liz? And if yes, do you ever have naughty dreams about her?" Jonas blushed insanely and Liz started to.

"Yes, I've liked Liz ever since I saw her."

"Aww," all the girls said, except Liz, who was now red all over.

"And the other question?" Macey pressed.

"Well, my dreams on her aren't exactly _normal_." Liz's eyes widened and Jonas, well, he looked down at the floor.

When the bottle landed on Bex, she automatically chose dare.

"I dare you to let Grant give you a hickey." Her eyes widened but Cammie says that she never turns down dares.

They went to the bathroom and we heard a lot of kissing noises, followed by a couple of moans. Then, it became silent and followed by a slapping noise. Bex came out muttering curse words and covering her neck, where Grant had obviously given her the hickey. Grant came an there was a hand mark slashed across his face, probably where Bex slapped him.

The bottle landed on Nick, who chose dare.

"Okay seeing as I'm pissed off right now, I dare you to knock on a random guy's door and kiss them."

"What? Hell no, I'm stripping." He took off his shirt and Macey's jaw dropped.

Clearing her throat, Macey said, "New rules, starting with whoever the bottle lands on next, you remove one article of clothing for asking a dare, remove two for each time you refuse, and you can only do dares now." I looked at Cammie who seemed uncomfortable, knowing that her shirt would come off eventually.

Cammie POV

Jeez, Macey, why'd you have to add the new rules? And why hasn't Zach been picked yet? Nick spun the bottle and it landed on me. Good grief.

"Cammie, I dare you to seduce Zach into saying that you are a sex goddess. This counts as a double dare." I had to do the dare; otherwise I'd be down to my underwear.

"Fine," I said and got up. But Macey had other plans, "Nuh-uh. We are giving you a makeover first. Come on girls."

"Can I put my clothes on after?"

"Whatever."

They put me in a black dress ( shop planet /stylestalker-seductive-dress) and did my hair and makeup. Then Macey pulled Zach in and whispered, "Good luck."

Zach's jaw dropped and I didn't dare look down. Instead, I smirked and said in a seductive voice, "Like what you see?"

Zach nodded his head and walked closer to me. I pulled him so the gap between us was gone and crashed my lips onto his. Seeing as I wanted to get this over with, I pushed him away and whispered, "You can just admit it now and be done." He shook his head.

Sighing, I pulled him towards me and did a more passionate, and _wild_, kiss. I put my hands under his shirt and felt his chest, and he reached for my undies. I grabbed his hands before he reached me and put them on my neck. Then, I rubbed against his hard-on. I heard him moan.

After much more seduction, he gave up. Smiling, I put my clothes on over the dress and walked out, leaving Zach to um, _calm down_. I sat back down in the circle and Zach came out a couple of minutes later.

"You calm yet, Goode?"

"Shut up Grant."

Bex said, "Now admit it Zach."

He sighed. "Fine. Cammie Morgan is a sex goddess,"

"And she turns you on," Nick pressed.

"And she turns me on, happy?" I blushed and learned one thing; I'm going to hate honeypot missions.

Macey POV

After Cammie's and Zach's double dare, we did more. The clothes had gone down to:

Me: Bra, underwear, and shorts

Cammie: Bra, underwear (much to Zach's delight)

Liz: Bra, underwear, socks

Bex: Bra, underwear, shirt

Nick: BOXERS!

Zach: Boxers, pants

Jonas: Boxers, pants, socks,

Grant: Boxers, shirt

The last person who went was Bex, and the bottle landed on me.

"What do I have to do Bex?"

A grin spread across her face, "Macey McHenry, I dare you to go in the closet and seduce Nick into letting you see his cock."

"One day, Baxter, I'm going to kill you." She rolled her eyes and we got up.

Now, I don't want to explain what happened because if my dad reads this and shows it to all of America, I will be in big trouble. But in the middle of it, things were getting hot, so they put music on outside. As luck would have it, Katy Perry's song Peacock came on. Relates to this problem in so many ways.

After he was brave enough to let me see his peacock, we came outside and I had to remove my shorts for asking the future dare. The bottle landed on Liz, who gulped.

"Liz, I dare you to let Jonas run his hands all over your body."

"Even the privates?" Liz asked.

I nodded, turning both of them red. They went to the bathroom and we heard a shriek from Lizzie, followed by some moans. We all looked at each other, not knowing they had it in them. They came out even redder than before, and Liz sat down and took off a sock. The bottle landed on Grant.

"I dare you to go out in the common room wearing a dress and makeup and sing California Gurls!" Liz screamed, embarrassed from before. He had to do the dare because after he asked one, he would be done to boxers.

Bex and I looked at each other, getting ready to do a makeover. We pushed him in the bathroom and went to work.

Cammie POV

Grant came out after Macey and Bex did their magic, and he looked hilarious ( take /blog/public/JD3_ ). Muttering curse words under his breath, we followed him out to the common room, cameras in hand.

When he walked in, all conversations stopped. The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys stared at him, mouths open. But when he started singing, everybody was laughing. He finished the song and walked back to the room. After we got there, all his makeup was off and he was down to boxers, already shirtless for his dare he would ask right now.

Ironically, Bex was chosen for the final dare of the night, seeing as we were almost naked. Grant, eager to get the spotlight off of him, dared Bex to prank call Solomon. She put the phone on speakerphone, and we crowded around her.

"Hello?" Joe whispered.

Putting on an American voice, Bex said, "Hi there. This is Cathy from Bernice's Bakery. May I interest you in some red velvet cupcakes?"

We heard giggling on the other side before he answered, "No thanks but do you know where I can get some condoms by any chance?"

We heard more giggling before we heard a voice whisper, "Oh Joe, are you almost done? I'm getting awfully cold here!"

"Shut up Abby, I'm on the phone! Did you find the condoms yet?"

Bex gave a disgusted look and threw the phone across the room. "Ew!" she screamed. The rest of us were just gaping.

"How about we go spy on them?" Grant asked.

"Seeing as the game is over, I'm in!" Macey said. We all agreed and went to Joe's office.

As we were walking towards there, we heard footsteps behind us. We turned only to see Joe and Aunt Abby. They stopped and Bex covered her hickey.

"Look, we knew that you were playing Truth or Dare when we heard Grant singing, but we didn't know it would lead to hickeys!" Joe exclaimed.

"And seduction," Abby added. Joe's eyes widened.

"Boys, come with me."

"Where are we going, Mr. Solomon?" Jonas asked.

"To review the birds and the bees." The boys groaned but followed, while us girls were laughing our butts off, but stopped when we remembered my aunt was standing there.

"I am highly disappointed in you girls," my beautiful aunt started. We put our heads down.

"That you gave such childish dares! As a couple of spies in training, I would think that you would be doing lap dances or skinny dipping!"

And then we all laughed again, while the boys were having The Talk.

**What do you think? I think it's good for my first strip truth or dare. Maybe I should I write a naked twister? 0_0**

**So I used basically Katy Perry songs, and I want to point out that Peacock fit because Macey was seducing Nick and her codename is Peacock (in case you didn't know why I chose it). Thank you to all who reviewed so far and to swimkate who gave me great dares. **

**Did you guys read Double Crossed? It's Heist Society and Gallagher Girls crossover and FREE! Too bad it's only 89 pages, but Hale is in a tux the whole time! Can't wait for Perfect Scoundrels! And one more thing, the end of Double Crossed says that GG6 is coming out in September 2013! I hope she doesn't end up killing someone, but Ally will make it work! I know my AN can be long, so thanks to people who read it all. Review and view my profile please!**


	8. Add Z To The Cheat List Please!

**I'm back! I loved Perfect Scoundrels, it was great! So apparently the truth or dare was goode, and I'm glad you liked it. One more thing, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I had tons of homework and dance, plus a dance competition (I won my division, in case you were wondering). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. (I am sorry if I make anyone seem like they're the bad guy, but you'll understand when you get to that part.)**

**Zach: I saw you dance today, and all the other days when you stay up late practicing.**

**Me: Yup, and out of pure joy I decided to update.**

**Zach: Goode. So you still don't own GG because you aren't Ally Carter.**

**Me: Whatever. **

Cammie POV

I went down to the subs for Cove Ops. Us girls were fashionably late as always, so all eyes were on us when we got there. Even Joe came before us, and that's saying something. All the Blackthorne Boys were drooling at us, but our Blackthorne Boys weren't there.

I sat down and called out, "Hey Joey!"

He rolled his eyes but winked back at me. The boys at Blackthorne still hadn't figured out that Joe is my godfather. He started talking about counter surveillance (yeah, I know what you're thinking; apparently these boys are slower than I thought) when the boys came in.

"Glad you could make it boys," Joe said before he continued teaching.

Zach took a seat next to me. He whispered, "That was a fun night, huh Gallagher Girl."

I rolled my eyes and said back, "Maybe for you. How was The Talk?"

"Horrible. Now whenever I close my eyes, I see birds and bees."

I let out a small chuckle. Joe kept looking back at us, but mostly Zach. He's so overprotective.

"Now that you know more about surveillance and disguises, we're taking a pop quiz. Meet me in the front of the school in 10 minutes, but leave on your uniform."

My roommates and I looked at each other, wondering what we were doing. We met Macey on the way to the front with the 9th graders, and we wished that she could be with us. When we met with the rest of the boys, I knew that whatever this mission was, Macey would like it. Why? Because we were standing in front of two huge Blackthorne disguise van, one for girls and one for boys. I instantly knew what Joe was planning.

"As you have noticed, you are going to be disguised for your mission. What we will be doing is showing the citizens of whatever your guys' town is a bunch of spies playing laser tag," Joe started while Aunt Abby peered her head out of the girls' van.

"Joe, are you almost done? I know you're trying to teach them something, but your lectures seriously bore me. The girls' muffins are getting cold, anyways."

A bunch of girls were happy of the last part, seeing as they skipped breakfast to curl and wax. Joe seemed annoyed but smiled at my aunt.

"Well Abigail, maybe you would like to finish so you won't bore these kids to death," Joe stated, leaning against. Abby jumped down from the van and smirked at Joe before turning to us.

"Spy laser tag. Get disguised but you must have a pin anywhere on you so your targets know who to tag, but the pin is seriously small. The game may be played throughout the whole town, which is pretty big. And it's also Gallagher vs. Blackthorne, a chance for the boys to _try _to redeem themselves."

I glanced at a steaming Zach at the last part.

"Boys come with me, and girls, go with Abby."

As we were going, I heard Grant ask, "Do we get muffins too?" Idiot.

Abby first did all of the girls' hair and makeup to blend us in, filling in as our Macey. We hid the pins in plain sight, where the boys obviously won't find them judging from their experience. I think it's safe to say that the girls are going to win.

Abby drove us to a town that looked like a bigger version of Roseville. The streets were busy and there were so many stores around the town center. In the middle of it all was a fountain with dolphins squirting water. There were also a lot of places that I can blend in to.

"Let's go knock 'em dead, girls," I stated to Bex and Liz.

"Yeah, this is going to be bloody awesome, watching Grant's face when he loses," Bex said.

"Umm, I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I'm going to do so well," Liz timidly mumbled.

"Oh, Lizzie, it's okay. You are a better spy than some," Bex said, but Liz shot her a 'stop-lying' glare.

"Just think of it has 90% of your grade," I quickly said. Liz instantly seemed relieved. We put on our comms units and got our lasers.

The game started and Tina instantly got out, after some bribery from Grant. We continued until it was just Zach, Grant, Bex, Eva, Nick, me, and surprisingly, Liz and Jonas. I knocked out a great number of boys, just a little bit more than Bex, and Zach took out most of the girls.

I saw Nick in a coffee shop, so I followed as he left to the more private part of town. I shot my laser at him when he turned around. I let myself show and waved as he went to the captured van. One more down, two more to go. In the next hour, it was just me, Zach, and Bex left. I predicted that it would all come down to me and Zach. I wanted to be neck and neck with Zach forever.

I waited in the private area where I had caught Nick. There were hardly any people here, but I noticed Bex speaking on her cell phone, but the ear without a comms. Weird. She left after five minutes. I was about to follow when I heard somebody's obnoxious voice.

"What are you doing _here_, _Gallagher Girl_?"

I turned around and saw Dillon with a smirk on his face. You have no idea how much I wanted to slap it off his face.

"I guess I could say the same for you. Why aren't you in Roseville?" I hoped that Josh wasn't around; otherwise I would be in real trouble.

"My grandparents live here. You know, I invited Josh to come, but he wanted to stay in Roseville. I think you know why, _Gallagher Girl_," Dillon sneered. I didn't want to believe that Josh had hopes of seeing me, but I couldn't think of that right now.

I walked away from him but he closely followed. He was talking to me about how rude I was to Josh and how snobby Gallagher Girls are and other useless stuff. I was looking around when I saw a man with broad shoulders across the street. I squinted to see more and noticed he had green eyes that made my heart melt.

I pulled out my cell and put it to the ear with my comms, mumbling so Dillon won't hear, "Duchess, I have eye on Vulture. He is across the street from the dolphin fountain."

"Thanks Chameleon. Let's go get him."

"Wait, you aren't even listening, are you?" Dillon asked. I rolled my eyes and walked more away from him.

"Well then, I'll give you something you deserve," Dillon whisper-yelled. I cocked an eyebrow and then he pushed me into the fountain.

A bunch of people ran to help me up, and I heard static in my comms. One man helped me up and when I peered into his eyes, I noticed it was Zach. And I knew he knew that it was me, despite my awesome disguise. By this time, the streets were crowded and the tone was its usually busy self.

Zach whispered to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Good, because you're out," he said with a wide grin. I frowned as I made my way to the car. Me, the Chameleon, was defeated. I let my civilian drama life interrupt my mission, _again_. Last time, I had a pity party. But this time, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself.

**XXX**

Bex ended up winning, representing the ladies. I wanted to be proud for my best friend, but I couldn't. Nobody asked me if I was fine, and I was glad. I'm happy that they forgot. Well, that was only the girls. The boys knew the whole story, and this added to my legacy that every boy here knew. And for that matter, everybody in the spy world.

I sat down on a couch in the library and played with my hair. Sometimes, I go down to the Blackthorne library just to think. This time, I thought how my life would've been different if I hadn't gone to spy school.

Zach poked his head in and said, "Hey Gallagher Girl. Are you feeling better?"

I did what I was trained to do: lie, "Yeah, but that water was seriously cold."

Zach laughed and came to sit next to me, pecking my lips. I tucked my head into his chest and just sat there for a minute as his hands ruffled through my hair. I sniffled and smelt perfume. I sat up and stared at Zach.

"Is something wrong?"

"You smell like perfume," I said slowly, and that's when realization hit like a bunch of rocks.

"Bex's perfume?" I asked wearily.

"Look, it's not as it seems," Zach started. I got up and headed out the door, tears in my eyes.

"Cammie," he called out, but I ignored him.

When I got to my bedroom, I put on my pajamas and slumped into bed. Macey and Liz were there, but fortunately, not Bex.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Zach… and B-Bex," I whispered. Macey's blue eyes widened and Liz blinked many times, a cloud of confusion crossing her face.

"It's nothing, really. I'm f-fine." They both knew I was lying.

I guess this is the world's karma on me. But I would've preferred it in something less severe, like being in a coma for months or losing my memory. Because a broken heart is worse than even both of those combined.

**Don't worry, Zammie will rise again eventually! It felt weird writing that Zach cheated on Cammie, but there's a reason (that will later be revealed (;). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review. Shout outs starting next chapter!**

***I know how the story is going to end, but PLEASE give me ideas (PM or review) for the next couple of chapters like Cove Ops assignments and drama and stuff like that. And also tell me how many chapters you want this story to have.***

**xxxLizxxx**


	9. Broken Heart Day One

**Wow, 102 reviews! Thank you all so much! So I wanted to update before my competition, so here it is! Sorry if this chapter's filler or confusing at times, but it will become more clear later. And as I promised:**

**Shoutouts!**

**Oemh- Great ideas, thanks for reviewing!**

**GG01- Yeah, Zach can be naughty sometimes! Thank you!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Not a fan of them, so this should be interesting to write! Thank you!**

**BellaGoode- Ahh, don't worry Zammie will rise again! Pretty soon, actually, thanks for reviewing!**

**Gallagher24- Yup, I feel bad for having Cammie go through that. And today we'll discover Zach's reasons, thanks for the review!**

**I'machameleon- Thank you so much, I hope you like the next chapter!**

**preunka- Thanks so much and I'll do as much chapters as I can!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Sorry if I got your name wrong, and I hope you can log in soon! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Aisha- Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!**

**Xllusion- Here it is! Thanks for the PM, you are really awesome!**

**XxxgallaghergirlNo-1xxX- Thank you and I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Don'tBJealousOfMe- Wow that was a great idea! Girl Power! Thanks for the review!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Yeah, I felt bad that Cammie had to go through that, but we all have our bad days. And Zach's explanation will come soon, thank you for reviewing!**

**LoudNProud- Glad you liked it, thank you so much!**

**mnash123- Yeah me neither! It would have been better if she released it in summer, not when school starts up again. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cute-But-Deadly13- Thanks! And I just had to do the hunger games quote!**

**BooksRBiffles- I'm super glad you enjoyed it, and your idea seems great! I will try to make it as long as possible, thanks for reviewing!**

**I think that's all of them, thank you all so much for the reviews and also to the new favs/ followers, and of course, just for reading the story!**

**For any grammar mistakes, please blame Catherine Goode!**

Cammie POV

So I have to admit, I was sad about losing Zach at first. But after a few pep talks from my two best friends and a bowl of ice cream, we decided that is should show Zach what he was missing. No, I'm not going to go hook up with every guy I see for revenge on Zach; I'm just going to be me. And if Zach _really_ loved me, then that should be torture for him, knowing he wouldn't get any of that.

I put on faint blush, mascara, and lip gloss-which is Liz's normal make up-and put this weird shampoo (courtesy of Macey) in my hair to make it look silky like hers. I think it was called Belle Déesse or something like that. Macey chose my outfit- a red tank top, khaki skinny jeans, and red heel sandals. To be honest, it was actually comfortable.

Bex got up earlier than all of us to go train in the P&E barn with Grant, much to my happiness. She's not my favorite person in the world right now, but I doubt she even knows that I know about her and Zach. But you would think that she wouldn't jump all over him with the possibility of running into me, unless they didn't want it to be a secret. But I don't care. At least that's what I'll tell everybody.

"Ready Cam?" Macey asked.

"Coming," I called out faintly.

Surprisingly, we weren't late today at breakfast; in fact we were the first ones there. I went over to the buffet and got waffles, a granny smith, and a protein shake. Little by little, Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls piled in, but what really caught my eye was Bex's outfit choice. She had a revealing green dress on, swaying her hips with each step. Boys stopped to stare at her, until Grant came and put his arm around her, the universal code (well, for boys) that says 'hands off'. I wonder if he knew that she was cheating on him with Za-

_No stop it Cammie! Stop thinking about him. He's not worth it._

_But he was so nice and he loved you. And let's not forget about looks- hottie! And do you see his abs? Ohh, his abbbs._

_Shut up, Cammie._

Okay, so after my mental talking to myself, I stood up and left, Macey and Liz trailing right behind me. For a second, my eyes locked with Zach's, but they quickly looked away. Though as I was walking to my first class, I felt his green eyes stare at me. When will this boy ever learn?

Zach POV

Tell me, Zachary Goode, why are you such an idiot? You had Cammie Morgan for a brief time, and you lost her because she thought you were seeing Bex. Speaking of, it was time for my daily session, now that classes are over.

As I was walking to a secret passageway, I was thinking all about Cammie- how she frowns in frustration when she can't solve something, how soft her lips are, and how beautiful she is despite her saying she's a Plain Jane. I tried to explain to her about Bex, but she didn't cross my path today. Cammie didn't make a big show that she was avoiding me and acted just as she normally would, something that was getting to my head. These Gallagher Girls really are something.

I glanced to make sure no girls were looking and touched the bottom of the trash can. A small opening appeared and I crawled through, leading me to a navy blue lounge. I turned on the lights and took my normal seat on the dark green couch.

"Zachary, it's about time you showed up," a teasing voice said.

"Sorry for the delay," I replied sarcastically. She turned around to be face to face with me.

Cocking a hip, she said, "Ready to begin?"

"Well, do I have a choice?"

"Hmm, not really. Now tell me what's on your mind. Any wet dreams about a 'certain someone' lately?"

"Shut up, Baxter."

Bex smirked and tied her hair up. Boy, she's going to give me a tough time tonight.

_The Next Afternoon_

Liz POV

Macey and I were wandering around Blackthorne while Cammie was talking to her mom on Macey's cell in our room. Macey and I were trying to figure out which room Bex moved to. Yesterday, two Gallagher Girls were sent back to our school and Bex had to fill in their spot, but we have no idea who. Then, we heard strange voices inside Eva's room. We pressed our ears against the door to listen.

"So they are fine with you rooming with us for now?" Eva asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell them where I was going to stay, but it's not like they can do anything about it. Seriously, I can take them all any day," said a voice that sounded much like Bex. Macey and I shared a skeptical look.

"Even Cammie?"

"Well, duh."

"So what's been going on between you two?"

"Apparently she's mad at me."

"About?"

"She thinks I'm seeing Zach," Bex said with a scoff. How does she even know that Cammie knows? Macey widened her eyes as the conversation progressed.

"Hmm, no wonder why she would get mad."

"I don't know why though, she knows I wouldn't do that to her, even though Zach's a major hottie. Plus, I'm already dating Grant. She doesn't think that I'm the kind of girl to cheat, does she?"

"I don't know, you know her better."

There was an awkward silence before Bex quickly asked, "Do you think I should mess with her mind?"

"Wh-what?"

"You know, like pretend that I'm dating Zach and act all flirty and stuff."

"You mean like today's dress?" Eva chuckled.

Bex said with a laugh, "Yeah, like that."

"Let's see, she already dumped Zach, she got humiliated the other day during Cove Ops in front of some really hot boys, and she thinks her best friend is in a relationship with her ex and the reason they broke up. I think she already has been messed with a lot."

"Even Miss Perfect has those days? Humph, she can't get _everything_ she wants, you know."

"Bex, I think you should just back off at the least, because I know you aren't going to confess to Cammie that you really aren't dating Zach but helping him."

"She doesn't even know that I know she knows. But you are totally right about the last part. You know me really well, E, considering we just started to really talk during the Cove Ops assignment."

"I'm a spy-in-training, of course I know these things."

"Wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Kay. I really want to try their frozen yogurt."

When we heard them getting up, Macey and I got up and quickly-but silently- tiptoed away. We got to the dorm but Cammie was nowhere to be found. I sat on Macey's bed with her and we just sat there for a minute, not knowing what to say about Eva and Bex's conversation we overheard.

"Should we tell Cammie?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Bex isn't planning on doing anything yet, but if she does, we have to definitely tell Cam."

"Alright."

"At least we know that Zach never really dated Bex. We can tell Cammie that."

"But what is she was lying to Eva? Like, what is they wanted it to be a secret and Bex was just clinging to her cover?" I asked, using my knowledge that I learned in Cove Ops.

Macey looked deep in thought. "You know, Lizzie, you might just be right. Before we tell anything to Cam, we have to find out what's _really_ going on with Zach and Bex."

I nodded. "Remember Bex said something about helping Zach? We should find out what kind of help she meant by that."

"Oh, yeah! This is going to be an awkward mission, Liz."

"Why is that?"

"For one, we are missing two members of our team. Two, we have to sneak around one of those members. Three, the _other_ member is the one we're spying on. Four, only one of us is in Cove Ops, and it's her first year, _and_ she isn't planning on staying there."

I laughed. "We should get extra credit for this."

Macey rolled her eyes playfully and responded, "You would want extra credit!"

Just then Cammie walked in.

"Hey guys! Ready for the newest Bond movie?"

Macey said, "Of course! Girl, you better put that in right now!"

Cammie laughed and started playing the movie. The smile on her face was real, and you could tell she had gotten over the whole fiasco with Zach and her humiliation. If only James Bond could solve all our problems, right?

**So we have a mini war Bex is planning, but luckily Eva stopped her. For now, anyway. Mwahaha! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was kinda filler. One more thing, I am NOT attacking Bex nor do I hate her, it's just that she plays a big part in the drama of the story. So don't worry, Zammie will rise (and I just know how) and Cammie will confront Bex. Next chapter, we might see more action though!**

**Don't forget to review and visit my profile to see the outfits!**

***I know how the story is going to end, but you can give me ideas (PM or review) for the next couple of chapters like Cove Ops assignments and drama and stuff like that. And also tell me how many chapters you want this story to have.***

**xxxLizxxx**


	10. What Started It All

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me! Also, if you want something to appear in a chapter, PM or say it in a review and I'll try to fit it in.**

**Shoutouts!**

**BooksRBiffles- Glad that you liked it! You'll find out what's going on with Bex soon! Thanx for the review!**

** . .xo- I too have seen Bex differently since that moment in GG5, so don't worry, I will NOT have her and Zach together! She might flirt but ZAMMIE will return soon! Love your new name and thanks for the review!**

**GallegherGirl XOX- Here it is, thanx for reviewing!**

**GG01- Yes, why is Bex acting differently? And what's going on with her and Zach? Find out soon, maybe even here! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CRAZYLADIE- Oh, you'll find out soon enough! Thank you for the review!**

**XxCandyGirlxX- Maybe she will get a surprise, who knows? And you'll see some of the plan in this chapter, thank you for reviewing!**

**oemh- And here's another one, thanx for reviewing! Hmm, that idea is sounding better than what I had in mine! Don't worry, their friendship will blossom again!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Thanks for reviewing! Ah, you will find out soon enough!**

**Zach-Goode' - Love your ideas, thank you so much for the review! They are really great! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**booklover4life12- They are going to be having an ****_interesting_**** mission, thank you for reviewing! No worries, Zammie will rise, it always does!**

**Bubblegum Lord- Glad you enjoy it and I didn't think I was very funny, thanx for reviewing! You'll find out Bex's plans soon!**

**Gallagher24- Thank you for the review, here's the next chapter!**

**BellaGoode- Thanx for the review, and Zammie will come soon! As for Bex wanting to mess with Cammie, well that's a reason I'll never tell! At least, not in this chapter anyways! Or maybe I will? I'm one weird person, ha-ha!**

**I think those are all the reviews, now onto chapter 10 I believe?**

Macey POV

"Ready Bookworm?" I whispered through my comms.

"Ready, Peacock."

Once I got her response I started crawling through the air vent. We had spent the two days planning this out, and Phase One was officially a go. I should've explored the passageways before we started, though, especially in my black cat suit that Liz was wearing a smaller version of.

As I was crawling, I heard a cough. Looking down, all I saw was Tina watching a movie with Courtney. Then, a sound of hands touching the metal echoed through the vent. I rushed to get to the nearest exit I can find.

"Bookworm, we have a problem. Meet me at the crow's nest ASAP," I whispered, opening a panel and jumping off. I landed in Mr. Solomon's office, where he was asleep in front of his computer. I crept out quietly and then climbed into the wall outside of his office. Soon after, Liz's blonde hair appeared.

"Well that went horribly wrong. What happened with you Macey?"

"I was being followed," I stated simply.

"Do you know by who?"

"Nope. What happened with you?"

"I almost got caught by Bex. Following her is really hard."

"Seeing as I found out nothing, what did you learn?"

"Okay, so she was watching a movie with Tina and Courtney in the common room. Zach was there briefly in the back, but from the window I was watching from I could see him. He snuck out after Bex turned to look at him, and I think she winked. So five minutes later, she got up too and exited the common room. At first I followed her by watching through the windows, but soon enough I was able to find an entrance. Anyway, she went to this really discreet area near the library and put her hand against the wall, but before she could do anything she turned to where I was standing. Before she saw me, I hid behind a plant though. But the freaky thing is that when I came out, she was _gone_," Liz rambled.

"Gone?" Liz nodded.

"Well, we are a pathetic bunch, aren't we Lizzie?"

It was a rhetorical question, but being Liz, she answered anyways, "I agree completely. This is really different than being with Bex and Cammie. Maybe we should take a different approach?"

I shook my head. "It was a great start, but we needed more planning to it. Monday is free of classes and you have the option of going into town. It's the perfect opportunity, so we must start planning right away."

"Okay. But we need to do something before we start."

"And that would be?"

"We need to get rid of these cat suits, and fast!"

Bex POV

There they were. All three of them. Talking and laughing completely oblivious to the world, even to their boyfriends/ crushes. They were there. Without _me_.

I stared at the group of girls I once called my best friends, but now they're not even my roommates. I made a huge mistake, and I'm regretting every bit of it. I should have told them the truth about me and Zach, about how we're _not_ dating nor are we kissing buddies. And I _never_ should have left them.

It was one thing for me to move out of their room. It was another for me to move out of their lives. My avoiding skills have sky-rocketed, but I can't enjoy the fact that I, Rebecca Baxter, am _finally_ better than Cameron Morgan in something. It seemed as what I had gained to fill the empty part of me was rotten.

But, I kept it in and showed it to _nobody_, because Bex does _not_ have serious emotion. The only way to make me feel better? Torture others, namely Cammie. Not _literally_ torture, but I have my Bex ways. But even though I'm seeing others in pain, it doesn't entirely make me feel better. There's still a part of me that can't help but feel that I'm slowly rotting from the inside out.

So today when I wore my plaid skirt, a cut off top, add on tie, and ankle boots, receiving the attention of many boys, thank you very much, I felt something off. Everything felt wrong and mysterious, and not even the Friday air washed the feeling away. I brushed it off, though kept it stored in my head for later, because if there's one thing spy school taught me, it's to be prepared when the least expected happens.

"Bex? Are you okay?" Eva asked. I immediately stepped out of my trance.

"E, what makes you think that something's wrong?"

"Well, you seemed out of it, like you were deep in thought," she whispered, almost afraid to talk. As if I would ever hurt her!

"Listen, I gotta go. Trust me, everything is fine. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Up on the rooftop. Don't disturb me, I'm going to be talking to one of my cousins on my phone."

"Okay. Tina, Courtney, and I will be watching a romantic comedy in our dorm."

I nodded and left to the secret passageway near the library. Just two days ago it had seemed that somebody was following me. I had better up my game, so once I saw a group of the junior and senior Gallagher girls, I blended in with them. Once we edged a corner, I went down on my arms and knees, leaned up against the wall, and started to crawl. I finally got to my destination, and sat down on the dark green couch.

"Funny, I'm usually the one that's late. Knowing you, a bunch of boys probably drooled over your outfit and you had to teach them a lesson," Zach said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat. Hey, hand me something to drink, will ya?"

Zach went up to the mini fridge and pulled out two Pepsis. Then he sat down on the other couch in front of me.

"So, where do you want to start Zach?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"We should have told Cammie," he stated simply.

"Zach, I know that we should have. But it's too late now, she'll never believe us."

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Wait, so you aren't afraid of your rep?" He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and I smirked.

"Zach, I know that I've only met you at the start of the semester, but when we spend this much time together, of course I would get to know you. And I know how you fear that anybody, especially Cammie, would think of you as a wuss."

After a moment of silence, he asked, "So I shouldn't tell her?"

"Not until the day gets closer."

Yet _another_ awkward silence. God, I'm really starting to hate these.

"I think we should start with the technique you picked up," Zach said out of the blue.

I raised an eyebrow, "Will you be able to handle that?" Zach rolled his eyes.

I got up and went to the safe where we kept all our things here. When I was looking for the item, I saw a black figure flash through the small opening that we come through. I gasped and dropped the gun on my foot.

"Bex? What happened?" Zach asked jumping up.

"N-nothing. Nothing, at all. Everything's fine," I lied, bending down to get the gun. He raised an eyebrow but sat back down. I decided it would be best not to tell him.

I carried through the rest of the night with a calm mask to everybody, but on the inside, I was freaked out.

Liz POV

On Monday morning, Macey dressed us all up in polka dot outfits for our free day. Cammie decided to stay at Blackthorne in our room, but Macey insisted that she still dress up. On the other hand, Bex and Zach were spending the day in town, so Macey and I had to activate the newly improved Phase 1.

"Bookworm, all will be fine. Remember, I'm the inexperienced one here!" Macey was having difficulty reassuring me. I decided to just calm down, after all, it wasn't a test.

"Okay Peacock. So will you trail Duchess or Vulture?"

"You handle them both because they are both together. I'll try to find out the other _thing_."

"Right, sorry I forgot. Good luck!" With that. Macey disappeared.

I followed them and they were buying a lot of things. At first, I had stayed outside while they shopped in the stores but after I grew very suspicious, I followed them in. The first store was a clothing shop, and Bex was getting this really cute purple sundress. Zach went to the other side of the store. The next shop was a party supply store.

I was just about to follow them in when I heard a shriek in my comms. "Liz, get your butt down to the fountain right now!"

Guessing it was an emergency, I ran as fast as I can. I finally found Macey in a huge crowd near the side of the street.

"Macey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you just grabbed me out of my spot! I had prime viewing too!"

"Whoa, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Oh right. Well see for yourself!" She then dragged me to the middle of the circle and I saw Orlando Bloom with his son Flynn, whom I had a little crush on over the years. "They're filming a movie here, and Flynn's the star!"

I saw Cammie standing near a café, so I pulled Macey over.

"Liz! Stop doing this!" I cocked my head to Cammie and she followed, understanding.

"Girl, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I came to get something to eat," she said. Her face was really pale and breathing uneven, though, so it was kind of obvious to me that she was lying. I decided to let it slip, though.

Macey was about to say something when Flynn came up to us. Well, more like up to Cammie. I saw envious looks of teen girls.

"Hello, dear. I'm Flynn Bloom, may I inquire your name?"

"I-I'm Cameron Morgan," Cammie stuttered.

"I would like to learn a bit about you, Cameron, so why don't we meet up for lunch at this café Saturday, say noon?"

Cammie nodded and he winked at her, heading back to his limo. Macey and I stood gaping that British actor (and hottie) Flynn Bloom had asked out Cammie. As I turned my head to him, I saw Bex and a very angry looking Zach amongst the huge crowd. Boy, the drama around here is going to rise to the roof!

**First thing's first, Flynn is 17 in this story, and so sorry for the rushed ending. Who do you think the mysterious figure Bex saw is? Let's just say I'm in a PLL mood, seeing as I just read Ali's Pretty Little Lies right now. (the story does not have a PLL outline, though.)**

**Here, we got to see a bit of Bex's reasoning and some very ****_big_**** clues about what Zach and Bex are up to. And I just brought up another question: what is the other ****_thing_**** that Macey and Liz are so hush-hush about? Any guesses?**

**Next chapter is some more Macey and Liz as well as Cammie and Flynn's date. Review please!**

***Sorry for any grammar errors!***

***I don't own the Gallagher Girls!***

**xxxLizxxx**


	11. She's Single and Ready to Mingle!

**Here's Chapter 11, mostly a love chapter but we still will have some spy action!** **If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me! Also, if you want something to appear in a chapter, PM or say it in a review and I'll try to fit it in.**

**Shoutouts!**

**CRAZYLADIE- Zach is VERY jealous of our movie star's liking to Cammie! Enjoy this chapter, thanx for reviewing!**

**GG01- Hmm, maybe! And you have no idea how jealous Zach is, but you'll find out soon! Thank you for reviewing, here's the next chappie!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- So did you like it? Thanks for reviewing!**

**GallegherGirlXOX- We'll find out who the mysterious figure is, after some more encounters! Here's the next chapter, thanx for the review!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- (Changed the name here so it might appear!) Thank you for the review, I'm really glad that you love it! Thanks for the ideas, btw, I love them!**

**GallagherGirl108- Her it is, thank you for the review! I'm glad that you find this interesting, but that's just the tip of the iceberg! Did I even spell that right? 0_0**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Wow, I didn't think I could be really mysterious! We'll be finding even more mysteries soon, thank you for reviewing!**

**Gallagher24- Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BellaGoode- Yup, we have a couple of mysteries for our little spies! As for Bex, let's just say that Zach's not the only one jealous! ;) Thank you for the review!**

** - Glad that you like it, thanks for the review!**

**booklover4life12- Hmm, it might be, or maybe not! Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter!**

**LoudNProud- Ch9: I think that's how it's spelled, and yes Bex is being a little off, but that's just for now! Ch10: Glad you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing the last two! Things are starting to get a bit mysterious, aren't they? Don't you just hate the feeling when you're trying to guess something but you have no idea what's going to happen?**

**BooksRBiffles- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! Zach's Gallagher Girl is about to have an interesting experience with our movie star!**

**dragovich11- Thanks for the review, glad you like the story! Also, thank you for the encouragement, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Think that's all, enjoy! (I don't own GG, if I did GG6 wouldn't be the end.)**

Zach POV

_"Hello, dear. I'm Flynn Bloom, may I inquire your name?"_

_"I-I'm Cameron Morgan," Cammie stuttered. _

_"I would like to learn a bit about you, Cameron, so why don't we meet up for lunch at this café Saturday, say noon?"_

_Cammie nodded, her cheeks even redder than Liz's._

I had just stood there, and done nothing. And now, Cammie was going to go on a _date_ with that dweeb? This is my entire fault. Even Bex agreed.

"Man, Zach, why did you have to be such a wuss?" Bex told me on our way back to school.

"Did you just call me a wuss?"

"Yeah, suck it up. Now you do realize that if you weren't such a chicken, Cammie wouldn't be going out with the Flynn guy, right?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do Bex?" I asked, as we grew closer to our passageway. She gave me an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Well let's see, Zachary, you could've hired better services to make sure that Cammie stayed in the mansion or at the very least, you could've done an illegal move on him and make it look like an accident."

"Wait, what was the last part?"

"Make it look like an accident?"

"Yeah. That's the one. Do you still have that Saraskwati guy's number?"

"Zach! I'm not going to let you kill the guy! The whole point of this is for you to get some balls!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the passageway, Bex trailing closely behind. When we fell in through the hole, I felt something off. There was not many senses that I got and Bex didn't, so I looked over at her to see if she noticed. Her expression was the same as always, so I shrugged it off, thinking I might be getting sloppy.

"Bex? Why can't we just tell Cammie?" I asked quietly, putting on my bodysuit.

"WHAT? What the hell are you thinking? The whole reason we are doing this is for her! What is wrong with you today?"

"How about we just get back to where we left off yesterday?"

"Fine," Bex huffed. She went to our safe and pulled out the gun. Before I knew it, she shot my stomach. Good thing I put on my bodysuit.

Liz POV

Our room was filled with chaos Saturday morning as Macey was preparing Cammie for her date. Macey called Nick earlier to bring us breakfast, but before he left, he had whispered something in her ear. Must be a relationship thing.

I sighed and vacantly stared out the window, gazing at the sky while Cam was showering. _If only I could be in a relationship_, I thought. Cammie stepped out of the bathroom in a vintage polka-dot dress and some boots.

I looked over at Macey and she had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Okay, I'm in love with the dress, it fits your body perfectly Cam, but the shoes have _got _to go," Macey stated.

"How about gladiator sandals?" I suggested, not really paying attention.

"Perfect!" Macey chorused. Meanwhile, Cammie had a look on her face that signaled she felt uncomfortable. As Macey would eloquently put this, 'she didn't speak the fashion language.'

The next two and a half hours were spent doing hair and makeup, while Cammie receiving some tips from Macey on how to survive a first date.

"Don't brag until at least the third date, and even then you shouldn't really," Macey barked while curling Cammie's hair. Meanwhile, I was doing the makeup of a very fidgety Cammie who was desperately trying to get into civilian mode.

"Flynn's a movie star, and he's taking time out of his busy schedule to spend time with you. Don't assume that he'll always be free, so I guess you should let him plan the second date," Macey ordered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Pace your excitement."

"Make a good first impression."

"Offer to pay the bill."

Macey listed a whole bunch of other things while Cammie remained silent. Lately she's been acting strange and mysterious, like she knows-or saw- something. Just on Monday at town Cammie had this expression. I was about to question when Macey looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's already 11:45! You have 15 minutes to show up! Remember what rule number twenty seven is Cammie?"

"Never show up late for a first date," Cammie mumbled.

"Perfect!" Macey started reviewing more rules while leading the way to exit the mansion. I saw this as an opportunity to calm down Cammie.

"Are you okay Cammie?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered.

"Cammie, I'm not the best at Cove Ops but I'm good enough to know that you are fibbing. What's really wrong?"

"I'm just kind of nervous, that's all. I'm not all that lucky when it comes to relationships. My first one was a forbidden, while my last one ended horribly. I'm hoping third time will be the charm, unlike dates with Josh or Za-" Cammie suddenly grew quiet.

I nodded and responded, "It will be okay, I promise. Just don't let Macey's extreme tips get to you, kay?"

Cammie laughed and brushed her curls out of her face. "You mean like rule number sixty three: Always clean your apartment just in case?"

I laughed right with her. When we reached the main gates, Macey whispered to me, "You know, I forgot the most important rule."

"Hey Cam," she said right when Cammie was leaving.

"Just be yourself," we said together. Cammie winked and started walking towards the café, holding Macey's designer bag with such grace, I knew Macey was proud.

"I'm gonna go to the boys' dorm, kay?" Macey announced as we left the gates.

"Okay, but don't forget about our plan tonight!"

"Right, I'll do more work on the _thing_." With that, Macey McHenry went to go chew face with her boyfriend. Love bites.

I decided to go to the labs and do some work there, seeing as my two roommates were busy with love. Just as I finished my experiment, I heard the door open. I didn't look up to see who it was seeing as I was getting rid of the tube's contents. Things were quiet for a moment and I was wondering if the stalker in the vent found me.

"Hey Liz," said a nervous, deep voice.

I turned to see who it was, and I dropped the bottles on the floor once I recognized the face.

Jonas.

We had not talked since the Truth or Dare game, in which he admitted that he liked me and he was dared to, well you know what I'm talking about.

Realizing he was waiting for a response, I choked out, "Um, hi."

We both bent down to pick up the bottles, and our hands brushed momentarily. Our eyes met for a second, and Jonas licked his lips. Oh gosh, he's got it bad. We both stood up and I began to wash the bottles. There was an awkward silence between us.

Deciding to break the silence, I asked, "What are you doing here Jonas?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was going to um," he started, scratching the back of his head.

"Going to what?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"You see, I wanted to talk about what happened that night."

"You mean with the game?"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to ask if you felt the same way. You know, about the dream thing?"

Drying a beaker, I mumbled, "I think so."

"You mean it?" I nodded slightly, organizing the test tubes on the counter of the sink.

"So this brings me to my next question, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I spun around so quickly that I didn't realize how close he was. We stood gazing into each other's eyes, melting at the sight of each other.

"What do you say?"

"I'd _love_ to," I said with a smile.

He smiled too and then our lips locked with each other. Fireworks went off in my head and chills shot down my spine. We pulled apart and smiled at each other, before awkwardly kissing another time.

It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard some movement coming from the cabinet on the far side of the room, like somebody putting their ear in the door to get a better listen.

Cammie POV

I'll admit it. I was nervous. Not the spy in me speaking, but the girl. The average teenage girl. I reached the café and saw a young man waiting there. I sat down on a bench and he came up to me.

"Cammie? It's me Flynn," he whispered.

He mouthed disguise to me and I understood. It was sweet of him to not want the paparazzi on us on our first date. He linked his arm in mine and we went to sit down. We both ordered salads and a smoothie to share.

"So Cammie, I have to admit, I was actually pretty nervous. You know, about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was attracted to you from the moment I saw you. You really stood out to me, so I wanted to make a good first impression," Flynn said, blushing a bit.

Whoa. Flynn Bloom, a _mega movie star_ noticed _me_, a Plain Jane, hence the nickname Chameleon? Why is it that all my civilian relationships start with a really cute boy noticing me when I'm invisible to the rest of the world?

I smiled at him and he continued on with our conversation, asking basic stuff and me returning the favor. The time flew by and we had already gotten our meals, and things were going so smoothly. That is, until he came to a question I've been trying to avoid.

"So Cammie, what school do you go to?"

I froze and nearly choked on my salad. The first time this was brought up, I ended up lying through my whole relationship only to be exposed at the end. So, I could either tell the truth and risk him getting the wrong idea of me or I could lie my whole relationship away. The first one is the right thing to do, so I take a chance.

"Umm, I attend the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women."

"Gallagher Academy, huh? Looks like it really is for _exceptional_ women," he smiled and I knew I was safe.

"Wait, but isn't that in Virginia?" he added.

"Yes, we're doing an exchange with our brother school, Blackthorne."

"Oh, so you're temporarily surrounded by boys?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

He seemed to have a jealous expression, so I quickly added, "But don't worry, I'm single and ready to mingle!" God, what would Macey say about that?

His blue eyes lit up. "Single? Hopefully I can change that by the end of this date."

I grinned. "Keep this up, and we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." I added a wink and he grew red.

Our conversation grew and we pretty much knew everything about each other and I only told white lies- aside from the whole spy thing. That, I had no option but to lie. Big time. When I saw we were almost done, I decided to go pay the bill. Macey said that offering shows good manners, and that guys get tired of always having to pay. I think this will show Flynn that I'm not a normal girl.

I stood up and grabbed my wallet.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I lied easily.

Five minutes later, he asked the waitress for the bill and was shocked to learn that I already paid it. I smirked at him when he raised an eyebrow.

He held my hand as we walked out. "You know, Cammie, you didn't have to do that, it would have been perfectly normal for me."

"Flynn, I thought you figured me out by now. I'm not normal," I whispered in the seductive voice Macey taught me.

His hands became clammy and he stuttered, "S-same time next week?"

I pecked his cheek and said, "Call me." Leaving back to the mansion, I swayed my hips to the music coming from the nearby stores.

I skipped in the mansion only to be caught by a very tired looking Zach.

"Cammie, hi."

I just stood there and stared at him, before mumbling a quick hi.

"So, where were you?"

"Date," I stated simply.

He frowned and I tried to push past him. Unfortunately, he lifted me off the ground and put me in front of him. Still gripping my shoulders, we gazed into each other's eyes. I forgot how beautiful they were, and soon I was lost in those green eyes. He moved forward and gave me a soft kiss, before we heard a crash. I ran up to my room and decided not to tell Macey and Liz that Zach kissed me, but gave them full details on the date instead.

Macey POV

It was fabulous to hear about Cammie's date, but thank goodness she fell asleep quickly and was tired, otherwise Liz and I could never have pulled off our investigation. We concluded that some sort of celebration was happening after Liz's clues, so Bex and Zach were not our prime subjects right now.

We were trying to figure out what was happening with Blackthorne lately- I mean, security can't be _that_ much of a difference from Gallagher, right? We were trying to figure that out as we sat in Mr. Solomon's classroom. Liz was busy hacking away when I was searching through the files we retrieved over the week.

"Liz, this is as hopeless as finding a hay in the haystack, or whatever that saying is."

"You mean needle in a haystack?"

"Whatever. The point is that we can't find anything."

"Never say never, Macey."

"I never did!"

"Oh, I know, I just felt like saying that."

"Lizzie, as much of a genious you are, you are one weird girl. Jonas and you were made for each other," I teased, bringing up her new boyfriend. She rolled her eyes.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"I found something!"

"What is it, Liz?" I asked, setting down my phone on the coffee table.

"There's a note that was sent from an anonymous user. Somehow, it managed to get past the security measures, but no surprise there. Apparently this anonymous character is threatening the school."

"Do you have a transcript of the note?" I asked eagerly. About time we were getting somewhere!

She swished the computer so I could see.

_Dr. Steve:_

_Thought you were going to get out of this so easily, didn't you? Let me just tell you, having an exchange with some preppy spy school isn't going to save you- it would bring more danger. So I hear the Chameleon is at your school now. He's wanted, and we're coming; for you, for him, for the whole school. Doesn't that sound __**excellent**__? Brace yourself, we want to see how much you've 'improved'._

_ -CU_

**I kinda left you guys on a cliffy, so sorry! I'll try to update ASAP. Now then, how was the chapter? I know this wasn't one of my better chapters, and kinda filler. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as long as it is not illogical (i just had to use this word because my teacher said i was illogical, lol)! Review please!**

**Like the little Zammie in there? What about Cammie and Flynn's date? Jiz is together! And do you think Macey and Liz will find out what the CU is? Find out soon! **

**xxxLizxxx**


	12. There's No 'Z' In Cheat?

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter! Feel free to ask any questions, because this chapter might be confusing seeing as I'm not my best right now, and also because I've been watching some Spoby moments. BUT I found more tweets of GG6 and a website that I will share at the end in my AN! Enough of my ranting, I don't own GG, yada yada yada, and now,**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Here it is! Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!**

**GallegherGirlXOX- They will eventually! Thanx for reviewing!**

**SHADOW1999- Here it is! Thanx for the review!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Haha, you crack me up! Thank you for reviewing, enjoy this chapter!**

**LoudNProud125- Glad that you loved it, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**born athlete- Ah, I have the whole relationship thing planned out, so you might just get your wish! Thanks for the review!**

**NicoleGoode- Yup, he's bringing trouble to the school! Bex is temporarily like that to go with the story. As for the stalker and meetings, I shall not tell! You never know with Flynn, maybe there's beyond the blonde hair and blue eyes star cover! Thanx for the review, glad that you love it!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Flynn, I'm trying to make him a civilian Zach. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Gallagher24- Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you liked it!**

**booklover4life12- Thanx for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**BooksRBiffles- Thank you for the review, here it is!**

**Aria- Thanks! Oh trust me, they are going to become friends! I was working on putting more couples so we can see some of them before Zach tells Cammie, so yeah! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story!**

**Cupcake Queen- Thanx for the review, I like your name! I'll put some more of them, don't worry! So who will you decide to ship for this story? Enjoy!**

**PeacePinkSeddie- Maybe, thanks for reviewing! **

**BellaGoode- I'm glad that you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing. And yes, Zammie forever, they are too perfect!**

**Think that's all, now onto the chapter!**

Cammie POV

Another week passed, and it was time for another date with Flynn. Much to Macey's delight, we had been on several this week. Today, we went to the movies and shared a drink and large popcorn. The movie was a Bond movie, the one I had seen about five times already. Flynn was such a good boyfriend, and yes, I did say _boyfriend_, and he actually helped take my mind off of Zach. Except for those times when I remembered the kiss he gave me last week. And when I remembered all our other kisses. And the good times we had together. But other than that, I was totally over it.

After the movie ended, Flynn took me to the hotel room he was staying in. To all of our public dates, he wore a disguise and had his older sister, Mandy, cover for him at the set. When we walked into the room, he took off his cap, ripped the black wig the reveal his blonde hair, and took out his brown contacts to reveal his gorgeous blue eyes.

He sat down on his bed and I took a seat on a bean bag cushion. We talked about regular things, locking eyes with each other on more than one occasion. Even though we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I felt awkward at times. Not because of the fact we hadn't kissed (yes, I know) but there was just this feeling.

"So how are things at Blackthorne?" Flynn asked.

"They're fine. Why?" I tentatively asked, seeing as he didn't like to discuss this.

"No reason," he said too quickly.

"Jealous, are we?" I teased, automatically identifying his intentions.

"Of course not! I know those boys are no competition for me!"

"Really? You might just need to watch your back," I said, toying with him more.

"Cammie," he started.

"Relax, I'm just joking. You know I like you too much."

"Good. Now I'm fully sure of where we are."

"And that is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

He got up and walked closer to me. Holding my chin up, he breathed, "This." And then he kissed me.

At first, it was a sweet and simple kiss, but we soon got a little carried away. I opened an eye only to see a quick flash of a shadow disappear on the curtain. I stood up immediately, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Flynn asked, looking a little hurt.

"Oh, nothing. I just," I began, unsure of how to finish this. Such a disappointing action, seeing as I'm a spy.

"Just what?"

"Umm, I have to use the restroom!" I blurted out. Oh gosh, I sound like a total fool.

Luckily, he chuckled. "Right over there."

"Thanks."

I entered the bathroom and sat on the floor. Then, I began to think really deeply about the shadow I saw. It looked vaguely familiar. I reached into my purse and grabbed a notepad and pen out. Quickly, I thought about possible places I've seen it and when. I started my list.

**The Shadow Thing **

Several dates with Flynn- in alleys and other dark places

Outside Flynn's hotel room- a curtain

Blackthorne- in the halls of the Town Day (the first time I saw it)

I added more things to the list, like any pictures I remembered, but that was pretty much all I knew about it. Looking over my short list to add any details, I let my eyes waver on the last one. The Town Day, when I refused to leave until I saw _that_, and then hurried away from the mansion.

**XXX**

_It was a lazy Monday in the Blackthorne Institute. Being a class free day, most of the teenage boys and the temporary girls were out in the town, with the exception of few. Cammie Morgan was one of them._

_Of course she would stay; she had just gotten over a heartbreak from her second boyfriend- but first true love. And how did this end? He cheated on her with her best friend. Or so she thought._

_While wandering through Blackthorne, determined to get Zachary Goode out of her mind- and to find every secret passageway in the school- she felt as if she was being followed. But whenever she snuck a glance behind her, she saw nobody. Later on, however, her 'stalker' was getting sloppy, as his or her-or it- had allowed their shadows to be seen. And when you're tailing the Chameleon, that is such a bad feat._

_So soon, she notices, and becomes, well scared. She does what she does best-disappear. For a while, she is fine and takes cover in one of her favorite hideouts here- right near the garden near the woods. But, unlucky for her, the soon to be infamous tail takes base in those exact woods. And guess what? Cammie was found. Pretty soon, Cammie decides to look out the hole in the passage- a huge mistake for those who get scared easily. Why? Because she sees somebody wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, the hood covering her hair, and a baby mask- an extremely creepy one- peering at her. And their eyes lock- Cammie's soft ones with the ice cold blue ones that made Cammie tremble. She gasps and runs to town, the image stored at the back of her mind. Forever._

**XXX**

Just thinking about that brought chills to me. I had to find out who he or she was, and fast. I know I shouldn't keep this from my mom or friends, but if somebody really is watching my every move to use it against me, they shouldn't be involved in it.

Remembering that I was in Flynn's room, I got up and flushed the toilet. I came out to see a very tired looking Flynn. But when he looked up and saw me, he smiled- the smile that goes for miles. I went to his bad and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Flynn?"

"Nothing. I just have to go film in an hour."

"Well, you go be a little star. I have to go anyways," I said and stood up to leave, pecking his lips. He called out my name, but I pretended not to hear. Don't get me wrong- Flynn's nice and all- but my mind was elsewhere.

When I got to Blackthorne, I went straight towards the common room- which was away from the woods garden- and sat down on the couch opposite of Melanie Fitzpatrick and Shelly Valentine- the two selected seniors to come to Blackthorne. They nodded in acknowledgement and went back to working on their project. I shut my eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

Macey POV

"Bye Nick. Love you," I called out before going to meet Liz.

"Love you too Mace. See you tomorrow!"

I trudged down to the library and saw Liz already conducting potions.

"Now Liz, you promised we would find more details on this CU thing before making death serums."

She looked up, startled by my presence. Then, she smirked and pulled the chair next to her out.

"And what is it you found, Macey?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Geez, don't get me all worked up like that. And besides, these are just memory loss serums, well, _attempts_ at them. Now we really have to find out more about this CU thing. Think Macey, think!"

Think, Macey think. I recalled events in the past since our arrival at Blackthorne, and suddenly, Mr. Solomon asleep at his computer crept to my mind. I shot up and frightened Liz again.

"Liz! Mr. Solomon's computer! He was looking at a file that night we started our plan!"

Her eyes widened and we both ran to his office. After ten minutes of searching, we found a big clue.

A camp set up in the trees of the Blackthorne Woods.

Bex POV

Grant pushed me down on his bed and locked his lips with mine, and our tongues furiously fought for victory. I let him win, and he soon explored my mouth. We had been doing homework in his room just twenty minutes ago, and that simple job turned out to a heavy make out session.

Grant gave me a hickey, and I moaned. He started to lift my shirt, but I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Grant. I just don't think we should get too far. Remember last week?"

"Yeah. And I agree with you. I'm sorry if I pressured you," he mumbled.

"Of course not Grant! Just remember, I love you, Grant Newman. I don't know how this happened, but I do."

"Thanks, I guess."

I looked at him expectantly and he smiled. "I love you too, my British Bombshell."

We sat up on the frame of his bed and turned on the TV. After a bit, I tucked my head into his shoulder, something I rarely do.

"Bex, are you okay today?"

"Yes," I lied. There _was_ something bothering me, but Grant didn't need to know. Nobody needed to.

"Bex," he used in that 'you're busted' tone.

"Fine. It's about Cammie." He looked at me with a confused face.

"But I thought you weren't on speaking terms."

"We aren't, and that's the point."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" he asked obliviously.

"Grant! I'm trying to tell you that I miss Cammie! I miss having a loyal best friend! And for that matter, I miss Liz and Macey, too, even though I did nothing wrong to them. But then again, I never did anything wrong to Cammie, but she just figured that-"

"Bex! Stop talking and listen to me," Grant firmly said, interrupting my rambling.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Now then, it's not _ me_ you should be telling this to," he said simply. And for once, Grant Newman actually said something useful and wise. When I told him, he just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Grant. I'll see you later." I gave him a quick kiss before leaving to find Cammie.

**XXX**

She was asleep in the common room, while Shelly and Melanie were working on some sort of project. I never remember Cam being a heavy sleeper. I sat down on the edge of the couch where Cammie was sleeping, and five minutes later, after they left, I stood up and tried to wake her up. The thing is, Cammie doesn't wake up so easily- I remember _that_.

When she opened one eye, she immediately opened another, then blinked to adjust her eyes to the light, she looked at me and seemed confused, like shocked that I was even in the same room as her.

"Bex? Are you here to see _me_?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, I've come to apologize." Cammie opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her, "Just listen, you can talk at the end." She nodded.

"Cammie, when Zach went to you that night, it _was_ my perfume that you smelt- but he wasn't seeing me. I was in a _very_ steady relationship with Grant at the time- and I still am. I am not the kind of girl to cheat on her boyfriend with the boyfriend of her best friend- if that made any sense. Now, I know that I should have told you straight out instead of acting like a colorful b word, but I didn't. and that was a huge mistake. Because Cammie, I miss you comforting me when I've had a bad day and I miss just talking to you- you always know what to say. So, if you will, please accept my apology. Please just forgive me."

She was silent- scary silent- for a moment. "Cammie, please say something."

She abruptly stood up and hugged me, tears running down her cheeks. I noticed that my eyes were getting watery too.

"Bex! It should be me apologizing! I acted like a stupid child and should've come to ask you about what happened. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry."

"Cammie, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is all my fault."

"No, Bex it's my fault."

"It's mine."

"It's mine."

"It's mine."

"Fine, it's yours."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. If anybody came in, they would've wondered why two teenage girls were crying and laughing at the same time, but it was nothing. Really, all we did was make up over a stupid little fight. Nothing at all.

Wiping tears from her face, Cammie asked, "So why were you with Zach that night?"

My throat went dry. "I can't tell you. Sorry."

"Bex!"

"Fine, just don't tell Zach that I told." I took a deep breath.

"Well?"

"Okay, so remember how you beat him at P&E?"

"Yes."

"And how you kicked butt at G&W?"

"Yeah?" she asked growing impatient.

"He wanted me- the second best sophomore Gallagher girl- to train him so he won't seem like a wimp and have a better shot at beating you. And yes, that included me teaching him how Gallagher girls hold guns- those rare moments- and some basic illegal moves."

Cammie was silently yet again. And then she looked at me. And burst out laughing again. Soon, we were both rolling on the floor laughing-literally- at Zach and about the other idiotic things in the world. And for a moment, it seemed as if nothing went wrong between us. And that everything would be okay.

But our 'drama' was just the tip of the iceberg of what events were about to unfold.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review please! Nacey will come soon, and Zammie will rise in the near future. And Bex and Cammie finally made up! View my profile page for a link to a tumblr page that has some tweets about GG and HS. And also for the first mini excerpt for GG6 that I found a long time ago but searched for to show you guys (because I spoil you too much!)!And now those tweets I promised!**

Gallagher Girls 6: breaking hearts in September 2013!- OfficiallyAlly

Oh, but I'm killing MULTIPLE people. " green_tiger_21: You brought it upon yourself by ENDING GG & telling us you were KILLING someone"

My goal for GG6 is not a happy ending. It is a satisfying ending. I believe the former is the reader's wish; the latter is the writer's job.

**So those are three- yeah, bummed about the last two (especially the second one). Until next time!**

**xxxLizxxx **


	13. A Not-So-Sweet Sixteen

**Before we read the next chapter, I have a couple of things to say. 1. I think I forgot to say, but the tumblr link on my profile has the first mini-excerpt of GG6. 2. Seeing as the date grows closer to September (well…not really) Ally Carter might be giving out more spoilers of GG6, so I will try to post all that I can find. 3. Ally wrote Liz's grad speech and broke down crying. 4. Let's hope that the multiple people dying are Dr. Steve and Catherine.**

**mnash123- Me too, thanks for the review!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Here it is, thanks for reviewing!**

**GallagherGirlXOX- Enjoy this chapter, thank you for the review!**

**LoudNProud125- Glad that you loved it, and yes, Zach has an ego bigger than a pregnant whale! Thank you for reviewing!**

**awesomegirlxx- We will find out in this chapter, thanks for the review. Glad you like it!**

**Cupcake Queen- Don't worry, we'll finally be getting more answers from now on, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you are enjoying this.**

**69shadesofgray- Trust me, I was waiting so long to get to this point of the story so they can make up, thank you for the review! And as for the boy drama, it'll be settled quickly because I honestly hate writing feuds, though they are uplifting sometimes. **

**XxCandyygirlxX- Yes me too, thank you for reviewing! And I agree with you, I mostly like people alive.**

**booklover4life12- Trust me, it'll be strong. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**BellaGoode-Yes, I finally got to write that chapter where they make up! Now for Zammie! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BunnySwag101- Me too. Thank you for the review!**

**born athlete- Sorry I scared you! Although, I don't know if that really is the title… Glad you liked the chapter, enjoy this one! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Oemh- Thanks for the review! Glad you loved it, hope this one is goode! I'm thinking this story will have somewhere between 20-30 chapters, probably 20. I need to check my map. I'll announce it soon!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Thanks for reviewing! OMG, I hate it when the 1s appear! I'm glad you loved it, enjoy this chapter! You are so funny!**

**LoveBooks14- Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like the story, here's the next chapter!**

**nataby- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you love the story and my writing. Let's hope for answers!**

Macey POV

"Macey, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Nick, I've told you probably for the millionth time today- I am perfectly normal." It was now Wednesday morning, and three days have passed after Liz and I had found the picture of the camp in the woods in Mr. Solomon's files. We were both trying to keep it to ourselves, but Nick had noticed it. I expected him to- he having more experience than me- but I _am_ the Senator's daughter, so it should be like my sixth sense.

"I still don't think you are," he mumbled before reaching for his phone that had just beeped.

Ignoring him, I stood up and grabbed my bag that I brought over. Liz and Cammie were in our room, Bex was eating breakfast, Zach, Grant, and Jonas were doing God knows what, so that left me and Nick in his room.

Once my shower was done, I searched for my makeup bag in my purse. After eyeing my outfit- a white miniskirt and a blue tank top with a white see through shirt over- I decided to toy with Nick a little. Stuffing everything- my makeup, old clothes, piece of crumbled paper, my brush- into my bag, I took off the blue tank top momentarily and stepped outside.

"Nick? Are you still here?"

Looking up from his phone, he gawked at me- well, more like my chest.

"There a problem, Nicky?" I asked, smirking.

"Huh?"

"I said," I began, making my voice more seductive, "is there a problem, _Nicky_?"

"N-no. I like your…" he started.

"You look…" he tried.

"Aren't you cold?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little cold. Is there anything here to make me _hot_?"

"I could lick you warm," he whispered, before realizing what he said. Even I was startled by that.

"I mean _keep_ you warm! Yeah, with this braaaa I mean blanket! Do you want the blanket?" he was obviously in a trance. I should really put him out of his misery.

Getting closer, I kissed him, shoving my tongue down his throat. Breaking the kiss, I looked down and widened my eyes. Okay, so I just added to this poor boy's dreams.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I asked, still looking _down there_.

He followed my gaze and quickly threw the blanket over him. "N-no. I'll go down in a bit."

But when I headed for the door, he called out for me.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to wear that shirt?"

I looked down and saw that I forgot to put my tank top back on, and my lacy bra was showing.

"Maybe," I lied and shut the door to a _wild_ Nick.

**XXX**

"So Cammie, I forgot to ask you, how are things with your movie star boyfriend?" Bex asked from her chair. We were all in the library talking and studying. Or, more like everybody talking except for Liz, who was the only one 'studying'. I honestly don't know how much more that girl can learn.

"Oh, it's good," Cammie answered, but her mind seemed elsewhere, like she was deep in thought.

But Bex failed to notice this as she asked, "And what do you mean by good?"

"Just the usual. Kissing. Talking. Playing. More kissing," Cammie said with a wave of her hand. Bex seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Cammie, can I please see you in my room?" Mr. Solomon said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Sure thing, Joey." As Cammie left, I noticed that she still had the same expression on her face. Ever since she started dating Flynn, Cammie has been, off. She's been having the same distant look for a long time now.

Bex got up and poked her head out the door. Then she sat back down and grabbed Liz's attention. "So, you know how I was helping Zach with his training?"

"Yes," we both said.

"There's more than that," she stated simply. Liz and I exchanged nervous glances. What if she did really go out with Zach?

"B-Bex? You didn't, did you?" Liz asked, her voice trembling. I saw the worry flash across her eyes.

"Of course not! Geez, haven't we learned _anything_ about betrayal?"

"So then what were you two doing?" I asked.

She poked her head out the door again before answering. "We're planning a surprise Sweet 16 party for Cammie."

"Really?" Liz and I squealed.

"Yup. Here are the plans. Aren't I bloody brilliant?"

After reading them over, I was extremely excited.

"Oh my god, this is going to be the best party ever!" Bex beamed after I said that.

"So, you two wanna help set up?"

"Duh! What time do you want us to meet you?"

"Let's say Friday after breakfast in the ballroom. It's on the fourth floor."

"But aren't we going to miss class?" Liz asked, filled with worry.

"Solomon is convincing them to excuse Blackthorne for one day and make it a Town Day. He's announcing it tomorrow. Abby and Ms. Morgan are coming in, too. All we need is someone to distract Cammie. But I read Cammie's texts this morning and she has a date."

"Wow, you really thought this through."

"Of course I did. Now I have to go with Zach and make sure we have everything. Wanna come?"

I was about to respond yes when Liz interrupted, saying, "No thanks, I'm helping Macey with her project."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

When she was out of the room, I interrogated Liz. "Why did you say that? Don't you want to help?"

"I do, but maybe tomorrow or just Friday. We have unfinished business."

"You mean with the CU?"

"Yeah."

"Liz, I understand that you want to find out more about them, but there is nothing that we can do. We already know too much as it is. And the picture we found of the camp in the woods may have nothing to do with the CU."

"But didn't you get a note?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "A note? I didn't get one."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Her hands trembled as she handed me the crumbled sheet of paper.

_Cameron Morgan's friend, eh? Just because I don't know your name doesn't mean that I don't know _you_. So I'm aware that the Chameleon is at your school, and I know that you know him. After all, doesn't the next Einstein know everything and everyone? I'm giving you one week to bring me all the things I need, so look out for my notes. Oh yeah, and sleep with one eye open tonight._

_-CU_

"Macey! They are out to get me, and they don't even know my name!"

"Lizzie, they are not out to get you."

"But didn't you read the last part?"

"Liz, it's not a threat; it's just to scare you, to intimidate you."

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

"Well, I was going to scan this and try to find out the sender, you know for any prints, but I was going to wait for you. And since you don't have one…" she trailed off and I looked at the note she had set on the table.

"Liz, when did you notice the note?" I asked slowly.

"This morning. Why?"

I reached into my bag and searched for the makeup bag I brought to the boys' room. With my hands shaking, I found the little piece of paper that I had ignored in the morning.

"Looks like I did get one," I whispered as Liz's eyes widened. We both read the note together.

_The famous Macey McHenry is a spy? That's a new one. So how much are they paying you? Doubt that you're any good. And your Einstein friend to, for that matter. What's her name again? Isn't she a civilian? But seriously, STOP TRYING TO FIND OUT ABOUT US! It's no use, you'll never find out. Not for all of you or your dad's money. Not for all the money in the world. Love ya!_

_-CU_

"You know what this means, right?" I asked Liz.

"Oh yeah. We are going to back off and pretend this never happened."

I ignored her comment and rolled my eyes.

"This is war."

Cammie POV

Friday morning. My alarm clock went off at 8 AM. A class free day and better yet, town day. And my birthday. I was now 16 years old.

Well, at least at 8 PM I will be.

I looked around the room and saw Macey and Liz asleep. Weird. I thought they would've been waiting for me to wake up to attack me with streamers. Bex wasn't even in the room, and even though she wasn't in the same room as us, she would've planned something big.

I got up and went to shower. I was spending the day with Flynn, and I knew he had something planned for my birthday. Putting on my white sundress and carefully curling my hair, I knew my friends were planning something. Maybe they had decorated the Grand Hall for me and set up a waffle cake, bigger than the one they did in the eighth grade. Oh yeah, they were planning something.

But when I went downstairs, it was the same old décor as always. I went to the buffet and there weren't even waffles. This day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

I sat down next to Bex and Macey and Liz joined us a little later.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" I asked.

"Liz and I might be doing some shopping," Macey said.

"I'm probably just going to stay at the school."

"Won't you get bored, Bex?" She usually would do something adventurous on Town Days.

"Eva is hosting a party in the room."

"A party?" What if it was a party for me?

"Yeah. We're going to be playing games and stuff to mark the middle of the semester! Time goes by fast doesn't it?"

"So that's all you're doing today? Partying for _no reason_?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I looked at all of them and desperately asked, "Do you have anything you want to say to me? Any of you?"

A look passed between them and I thought that they finally remembered.

"Cammie, we are so sorry," Bex began.

"That we didn't notice your hair!" Liz squealed.

"It is drop dead _gorgeous_," Macey added.

But by that point, I had enough. I walked up to my room and plopped myself on the bed. Flynn would wake up in 15 minutes, so I finished the report for my Encryptions class while I was waiting to call him.

At 9, I picked up my phone and dialed his number. Hopefully he would remember. Now, I know I sound selfish, but all I want is for people to at least _acknowledge_ my birthday, it only happens once a year you know.

When he picked up on the fifth ring, I knew something was up. Even if it was right when he woke up, Flynn would never pick up on any ring later than the third.

"Hi Flynn," I stated cautiously.

"Cammie?" he yawned.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, but I'm pretty darn tired. Had to wake up early."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry. Hope your headache gets better."

"Thanks babe. So why'd you call?"

"Um, aren't I supposed to be going to your hotel right now? Remember, you were planning on treating me the whole day?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I remember. But Cammie, I have to tell you something." He sounded serious and I grew worried.

"Yes?"

"Filming's ended here and I'm leaving today." Stupid movie, taking him away from me.

"W-What? You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"B-but, can't I at least go and say goodbye?"

"Cammie, I'm at the airport right now. We're about to board the plane to go to Toronto, Canada."

"So I couldn't even see you one last time?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I can always come and visit you. Where is the Gallagher Academy located again?"

I didn't answer his question and broke down. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you just stay here with me? I thought you liked me, Flynn. I honestly thought you wouldn't be like my other boyfriends who just leave me."

"Cammie, what's the matter with you today? Are you on your period or something? Cuz you are extremely moody today. You know I have to go finish this movie."

"How dare you talk to me like that! You never ask a girl about her personal stuff unless you're asking to buy her things for it!"

"Cammie, this movie means so much to me."

"So a stupid movie that people wouldn't even pay to watch is more important than me?" Okay, so I was acting like a whiny princess now, but I was on a roll.

"Cammie! Leaving you was going to be difficult, I thought you would help me and at least listen to my proposition. You know what I was going to say? I was going to ask tonight to cut filming in Toronto short and finish it with you, but I'm not doing that anymore. I was going to try to save our relationship, but you know what, it's done!"

"Bitch, you just broke up with me on my _birthday_? That everybody has _forgotten_?"

"Oh Cammie, I'm sorry. I forgot about that. Happy birthday! I'm such an idiot for treating you like this."

"Yeah, you are," I said hoarsely.

"I'm sor-" he started to say. I hung up on him and threw my phone down, tears forming up in my eyes.

I closed them and let the tears fall. A knock on my door ended my pity party. I opened the door to find a small box on the floor. I picked it up and sat down on my bed. Opening it carefully, I saw the most beautiful silver bracelet ever. It had a heart charm dangling off it with a C in the middle. On the back, there was an engraved message.

_Happy 16! I'll be with you forever, because I love you. –F_

F is for fake. I threw the bracelet and it broke through the window, ending up on the balcony. After wiping the tears, I decided to go down to the fourth floor, seeing as I haven't explored that place yet.

There was a small hall with only one door. I was just about to open it when Bex stepped out, followed by Macey and Liz. They looked surprise to see me, as they exchanged nervous glances.

"What are you three doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Flynn?" Macey asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

And then I lost it.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"H-he broke up w-with m-me," I choked out.

"How?" Bex asked the same time Macey said, "That ho."

"Over the phone."

"That imbecile better sleep with one eye open tonight!" cried, believe it or not, Liz.

"Lizzie!" Macey shouted. Bex and I just stood gaping.

"What? I'd do anything to make my friends happy," she stated as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"I know you're not in the partying mood, but Eva's party is in here. She changed the location last minute. Do you wanna come in?" Bex asked.

"No thanks. I'm just going to go. Thanks anyway."

And then I ran to town.

**XXX**

It was 7:30 when I decided to come back to school. I went up to my room on the third floor and found it empty. No girls in there. The light was off and everything looked untouched. The only thing new was a garment bag with a note on top of it lying on my bed.

_Cam: Put this on and shower, who knows what passageways you were in? Curl your hair and drag your butt to the room Eva is having her mid-semester party. We know that you aren't in the mood, but you need to have fun._

_Love, BLM_

The dress was absolutely beautiful. Macey had definitely chosen this one out. I had nothing better to do, so I went with it. When I opened the door, I saw the most awesome party scene ever. There was a giant disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a chocolate fountain in the middle of the room, and so much more. And on the middle wall, there was a banner saying : HAPPY SWEET 16, CAMMIE!

Gosh, I knew I shouldn't have doubted my friends. The crowd was cheering as I walked in, and for the first time, I was okay with not being a chameleon.

I ran up to my friends and hugged them.

"Thank you so much! I love you guys!"

"It was all Bex's idea, Cam."

"That's what she was doing during _that time_."

"Thank you Bex."

"Cam, it's okay. Just enjoy today and relax. Stop stressing out."

"Thanks guys," I said and hugged them again.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey squirt."

I turned around and smiled even bigger. "Mom! Aunt Abby! You came?"

"I wouldn't miss my daughter's birthday for the world."

"I just had to see my niece, even though it's only been about three weeks since I saw you last."

**XXX**

After we did the traditional party stuff, it was already 10. The party was still going on strong, but Bex, Liz, and Macey walked over to me despite all the fun that was going on.

"Cam, Bex wasn't the only one who thought of this," Macey said.

"It's true," Liz added.

"I had a lot of help," Bex admitted.

"And here I thought you were Superman," I said teasingly.

"But who did help you?"

Liz and Macey gave a weak smile as Bex nudged her head a corner of the room. There was the person who helped her, standing only two feet behind us.

Zach.

I walked up to him and said, "Thank you," even though I wanted to slap him.

"Cammie," he called out when I turned to leave. Even with all the loud music and chatter, I heard him perfectly clear.

The girls signaled me to go to him, so I asked, "Yes?"

He walked closer and cupped my cheek. "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

And then he bent down to kiss me. A long kiss that spoke a story to me, that said he truly loved me and showed so much passion into it, I nearly collapsed.

We broke apart smiling, but in the window behind him, I saw a tree fall down in the Blackthorne Woods. I excused myself and went to investigate.

There were bags and weapons all over the floor, and leaning against a tree was the figure I've been seeing lately- the one I saw on that Town Day.

Only this time, they weren't wearing a mask.

Just when they were about to completely lift their head up, I was attacked from behind.

And then I was met with blackness.

**Longest chapter yet, I believe. Zammie is back! How'd you like it? Sorry for the cliffie, but I'll make it up to you right now. If any of you noticed the line Zach said, tell me where I got it from in a review and I will give you an excerpt for the next chapter. For a longer one, tell me who said it, who she/he was saying to, and from what scene plus where I got it from. Have fun! Review please!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	14. Look Closer, Cam! Look-Oh, You're Blind?

**So as most of you guessed, Zach's line was from PLL season 2 finale. Now then, this story is coming to an end soon, as it will only have 20 chapters. IF you want more, tell me how many and you can also add scenes that you will like to see. Just PM me or leave it in your review! **

**soccergirlkj- Glad that you are liking it, thanks for the review! And yes, you guessed right, I hope you liked the teaser.**

**LoudNProud125- Yup, Zammie is back and stronger than ever! Nick really needs to control himself, lol. As for the CU, I SHALL NEVER TELL! Well, at least until that chapter comes up, thanks for reviewing!**

**BellaGoode- Zammie is back, just as I promised, thank you for the review! And is Flynn in the CU? Maybe. Maybe not.**

**NatisCastro18-Glad that you're liking the story, thank you for reviewing! I love PLL too, especially Spoby, good job on guessing the scene!**

**laneygirl98- I hope you enjoy this chapter too, especially now that Zammie is back! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked the excerpt from this chapter I sent you for guessing correctly!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- I love PLL too! Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Crazy 4 Goode-Lots of things are happening, and no one knows. Except me! And that stalker. Thanks for reviewing, here it is!**

**Cupcake Queen- Thanks! I DIED when he said that to her, so I just KNEW that Zach would say that to Cammie. Sorry you don't have an account. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Glad you love the story, here is the next chapter, thank you for reviewing! Zammie is back and Flynn can go be a movie star, we don't need him anymore! :)**

**NicoleGoode- Correct! Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oemh- Yup! Sorry that I couldn't send you the sneak peek though. Hope you like tis chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**booklover4life12- Many, many things are to come. Probably. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it, thank you for reviewing!**

**alycat19- Thanks for the review! You guessed correctly!**

**GallagherGirlXOX- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, but they all must go eventually. Zammie!**

**ButteryHighlights- Thank you for the review! Here it is, enjoy!**

**PeacePinkSeddie- Thank you for reviewing! Maybe. Maybe not. We'll find out today!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Thanx for the review! Sorry! But at least Zammie is back! Enjoy!**

**Brown Eyed Wolfie- Thanx for reviewing! I loved your review! We'll be finding out much now!**

Cammie POV

I woke up to a room with my friends, mom, Abby, Joe, and Zach sitting on a couch. Looking around, I noticed it was not my room. _This_ room smelt like sickness and gas. I felt like throwing up. Then Bex stood up and looked over me.

"She's awake," she called out. Everybody ran to me.

While they were bombing me with questions, I had millions that I wanted to ask. I decided on one that seemed like the most obvious.

"Where am I?" The room grew so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Cammie, you're in the hospital," Liz said slowly.

"In Blackthorne?" This didn't look one bit like Blackthorne, and I knew we weren't at Gallagher.

"No, kiddo, you're in a special CIA hospital."

"How did I get in here?"

"We brought you here after your fall last night," Aunt Abby explained.

I nodded and the memories of last night flew into me. The breakup. My party. Zach kissing me. The woods.

I sighed and asked, "How long was I out?"

"Fourteen hours," Joe and Zach said.

"It's noon now," Macey added.

Suddenly, a woman wearing a long, white coat popped in.

"Okay everybody, back to the couch. It's time for Ms. Morgan's medicine," she said in a nasal voice, probably because of the mask on her face. I already had a bad feeling about this.

Bex backed away as soon as she saw the needle, and I had to laugh. Always the aichmophobe, that girl.

"I have Ms. Morgan's test results also. Dr. Ron will show them to you," she continued.

"Thank you," my mom said as they all went back to the couch.

"Now, Cammie, you were knocked unconscious last night in the woods. Do you remember that?"

"How did you know?" I mumbled. Everybody else thought I had fallen, so how did this lady know? Unless…

"Oh Cammie, I know everything," she whispered and winked at me.

Then she got a needle with a bigger point and dipped it in a strange liquid. I wasn't too fond of her before, and this just grew to my uncertainty and distrust.

As she brought the needle closer to me, I didn't need to see beyond the mouth/nose mask to know that she was wearing an evil sneer on her face.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked, appearing behind the lady. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss him right then.

"I'm giving her medicine. Don't you want her to get better? And besides, shouldn't you be on the couch with Dr. Ron?"

"Well, what did you just dip it in?"

"HER MEDICINE! Now get out of my way, kid. I have work to do," and with that, she pushed Zach out of the way.

I was knocked out immediately. I didn't even want to think about what she would do to me.

**XXX**

"How do I wake her up?"

"Easy. Just yell at her."

"How do I do that?"

"Seriously? Scoot over. CAMMIE MORGAN, WAKE UP!"

I opened my right eye to see Bex and a young man standing before me. Bex smiled and I sat up, opening the other eye.

Oh, how I wished I hadn't. As soon as I did, my vision became blurry and my left eye burned. I covered that eye and looked at my arm with my good eye. It was covered with needle points that I had no idea that got there. In fact, I couldn't remember what the doctor I had done to me- I barely remembered how she looked like.

I sighed. "Bex, what's going on?"

"After Doctor Johnson gave you your medicine, you fell asleep. She said you might feel lightheaded when you wake up because the shot she gave you was strong."

I nodded and stared at the man next to Bex. She followed my gaze and cleared her throat.

"And this is Nate Mongolia, he works with the CIA."

"I'm here to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," he explained.

"Yeah ask away. But first, can I have something to drink please?"

"Here, Macey bought you this from downstairs," Bex said, handing me a bottle.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Miss Baxter, but can you please go back outside. I'm afraid this is private."

Surprisingly, Bex obeyed. But he knew better, as he yelled, "To the bench, Miss Baxter!"

He waited a few seconds before calling out, "Thank you."

I lied back down and close my eyes, drinking my fruit punch.

"Now Ms. Morgan, the place of your injuries was in the Blackthorne Woods, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you went out at about 10:15 in the night, sensing something was wrong? Care to explain what you saw? And please, tell the truth. We _need_ to know everything that happened."

"Why?"

"We have our reasons and suspicions. Your story might just confirm our suspicions. Now please, answer the question."

Taking another sip, I acquiesced. "I was… communicating with…Zachary Goode during my birthday party. I'm 16 now, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. Continue," he ordered.

"So all of a sudden, I looked out the window behind him just in time to catch a tree falling down. But the weird thing is that you could only _see_ it- not _hear_. Nobody else noticed it but me, and that was just because I looked out at the right-or wrong- moment."

I could just imagine him nodding and looking at me expectantly. I knew he was silently pressing me to finish my story.

"I'm done," I lied.

"Ms. Morgan," he said with a hint of annoyance. This time, I could imagine him raising his eyebrows.

I sighed once again and opened my eyes. Yup, the left one was still useless- just as I suspected. With my right eye, I stared at the millions of tiny holes in the ceiling, formulating a story I could tell him. I could always just tell the truth, but what if he was with the hooded figure?

I decided to just tell the truth. After all, it couldn't hurt, right? "When I got to the site of where the tree fell, I saw stuff scattered around. Like bags and weapons and some potions. Then, there was…someone... watching me. I couldn't see their face though."

He was silent for a moment and his eyes grew wide. "Thank you. I don't have any more questions for you at the moment, but someone will come to interrogate you further later on."

"Bye."

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, one that wasn't forced upon me.

**XXX**

"She's so cute when she sleeps."

"Will you stop leaning over her? If she wakes up and sees you stalking her, she might be scarred for life."

"I am not _stalking_ her. I'm simply adoring her."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe yourself."

I recognized those voices. One of them, the first one, was Zach. The second one was Liz, I think. Yeah, she had that southern pitch in. It had to be her.

"Liz?"

"Cammie! You're awake! How's your eye? Dr. Rob said your left eye was injured."

"Oh it's fine."

"Oh yeah, he left some drops for you! I can put them in if you want, but you have to open your eyes."

Now, I love Liz and all, but I'm pretty sure that her 'treating' me would only end up worse, and end with an _Oopsy Daisy_. And Zach was thinking the same thing, too.

"Liz… Maybe I should handle this one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that I want to put them in for her. That's all."

"Fine."

I opened my eye and saw nothing but felt pain shooting through me.

"Owww!"

"It's okay Cam; this will help. Now, don't move."

One drop. Two drops. It made my eyes burn more, but it didn't feel like a sumo wrestler was sitting on it anymore.

"Thank you Dr. Goode," I teased, and reached up to kiss him on his cheek.

Or what I thought was his cheek.

"Um Cam?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why you just kissed my shoe?"

"WHAT?"

Gosh, I really am getting blinder by the moment. Oh well.

I heard a door open and heels hitting the hard floor. A voice that seemed like Macey's filled the air.

"Liz, let's go."

"But Macey," she whined.

"_But Liz_," she mocked.

"Is this about the C-Cabbage Patch Kids convention?"

"Um, yeah. Let's go. _Now_."

When I heard the door slam, Zach spoke.

"Um, do you know what that was about?"

"I have weird friends- I know."

Zach laughed and sat next to me on the hospital bed. He found my hand and started playing with my hair with his free hand.

"You know, Cam," he whispered, "Solomon doesn't know we're back together."

"And?"

"I think, I think he doesn't _want_ us to be a couple again."

I opened my right eye and stared at him. "Why? Is it because of the misunderstanding? Because that is long gone."

"I don't know. Mr. Solomon has always been hard to read. Harder than Townsend."

"Who?"

"My old Cove Ops teacher."

"Oh."

"So, what do we do? He seems very protective of you, and I know he won't soften up for me."

"We could sneak around," I suggested.

Zach laughed. "You serious?"

"Yup. Secret and forbidden romances are always the ones that are most… _hot_," I said with an evil smile on my face. His eyes brightened and he kissed my forehead.

"Zach?"

"Yes Cammie?"

"Do you know the whole story of what happened in the woods."

"Yeah. I know that you saw a tree fall so you went to investigate and on the way, you tripped and knocked yourself unconscious. Why?"

"Because I felt sloppy." It wasn't a lie. Whoever was watching me was a step ahead. They figured I would go and had someone attack me from behind. And I had fallen for their trap.

"Cammie, you are one of the best spies I've ever known. You are one of the best spies in the _world_. Everybody makes mistakes and has their slip ups. Even me."

"So the great Zach Goode isn't perfect?" I sniffled but managed a teasing tone.

He just smiled.

A door burst open and in walked in another man. He looked at Zach and stopped dead in his tracks. Zach seemed uncomfortable too.

"Edward?"

"That's Townsend to you, Mr. Goode."

They stared at each other and smirked. He gestured towards the door, signaling for him to leave.

"Bye Cam. I'll come here later, okay?"

"Kay. Bye," I said faintly.

"Oh, Cameron Morgan. The infamous chameleon. I'm Edward Townsend, just so you know. So how are you?"

"Fine. Could be better."

"How could you be better?" I had not expected that question. Not one bit.

"Well, and I'm guessing you know the whole story, I caught a glimpse of the stalker. But when I was knocked out, I forgot what I had learned. And it frustrates me."

"Cammie, close your eyes and don't think. At all. Just close your eyes and do nothing but breathe. And it's going to come."

I obeyed and stood that way for five minutes. Five minutes and forty two seconds, to be exact. And then some came. Not much, but I had no idea how useful it would be.

"The person had blonde hair. Their nails were painted pink, so I'm guessing it was a girl. Her hood was up, but she wore a locket-a gold one."

"Do you remember it's design?"

"No."

"Trust me, you will."

And just as quickly as he came, he left. But his statement flooded my mind.

The locket was gold.

It will come to me in time, and I will end this.

Soon.

_Soon_.

**There it is! Suckish chapter, I know. Sorry. I have to practice my solo, it is extremely difficult. Therefore, I am not at my best right now. :( I will try to update soon. And don't worry, Cammie will learn more about that night and Liz and Macey will find out more about the CU!**

**How many chapters do you want in this story? (This is a follow up to my AN in the beginning. Read it please!)**

**Do you want Abby/Townsend or Abby/Joe? I'll do the couple with the most the poll on my profile to vote please!**

**P.S. I am working on a new story that will be published sometime after this story ends. I have already started to plot it. Just wanted to let you guys know!**

**Review please!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	15. A Clue! A Clue!

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews last time! You are all _amazing_! The couple with the most votes was Joe/Abby, but since they won by one vote (I counted the poll on my profile as well), I'll put some fluff for T/A before we get to J/A.**

**PeacePinkSeddie- Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

**LoudNProud125- Glad you like my story! Thank you for the review! I'll try to make it longer than 20, and as for your questions, all I can say is: MAYBE.**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Trust me, we'll start learning more! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**BellaGoode- Glad you liked it! And yes, I'm very cryptic! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Cupcake Queen-Creepy, yes. Evil, maybe. Glad you liked it, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BunnySwag101- Maybe yes, maybe not. Thank you for the review!**

**booklover4life12- Thanx for the review, enjoy!**

**mnash123- Thanx for reviewing, glad you liked it!**

**fangirl4eva- Thank you so much! Zammie will be coming in a lot, don't worry! I'm glad you like my writing and the story! And thanks for wishing me good luck, I actually won first place with my solo! Enjoy this chapter!**

**mydreamadventure- Glad you like it! Thanx for the review! Enjoy!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**MusicLoverGirl9078- Interesting, I think that too! Thanx for the review! Glad you like it!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Macey POV

"Come on, Liz, we have to go."

We were walking down the halls of the CIA building Cammie was staying in. I looked at Liz and shot our signal cough. Her confused expression was replaced with understanding as we left the building.

"Okay, so you remember the plan, right?"

"Yup. Which car did you bring?"

"Minivan and I'm glad I did. There were no passageways, let alone entrances, without cameras!"

"Well, they are a pretty guarded place, Mace."

"What to the evs. Now, did you bring the fake IDs?"

"I put them in the clothing bag before we left."

I nodded and unlocked the van. We changed in the back seat and I did each other's makeup, as well as helping each other put on our wigs. I wore an orange sundress and Liz wore a blue halter neck top with khaki shorts. I made Liz's hair into a side fishtail braid and I wore a pin staright, blonde wig. I put in green colored contacts and Liz had brown.

"Let me do all the talking," I said as we approached the main doors. Liz didn't seem to mind. Besides, it had fit our covers perfectly.

Surprisingly, she didn't freak out as we encountered the big security guard.

"Can I see your badges ladies?"

"Of course. We have been moved to this location of the Central Intelligence Agency. Research project," I explained as I handed him our badges.

He carefully eyed both of them and stared at us. "So you," he turned to Liz, "are Miss Madeline Feldman?"

"Yes. I am one of the best at my other company for technologies and things like that."

"And you," turning to me, "are Miss Aubrey Moore?"

"Specializing in field."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you two before. Weren't you MIA?" I turned to Liz, panic boiling up inside of me.

"This story again?" Liz asked. "We _were_ declared MIA before we showed back up at our old agency. They decided to relocate us here, where we will continue our project on much safer grounds."

I wanted to hug Liz for easily lying. Well, technically the ladies we are impersonating were MIA for a reason which Liz knows and are still stranded somewhere. So she wasn't _really_ lying, but I was still proud of her.

"Oh, I must not have gotten _that_ memo," he mumbled.

"So, if you don't mind, can we have the key to side-base room number 44A?"

"Right," he said, handing me the keys. "But if I may inquire, what are you ladies researching?"

I was about to come up with some lie when Liz beat me to it. "That's simple. It was the mission in which we got lost in- number 214."

He nodded and had a… sympathetic… look in his eyes. I wonder why.

As Liz walked down, I just realized that she had said a certain case number to the guard. And she had to know what it was.

"Umm, Liz?"

"Yes?"

"What did you tell him we were working on?"

She stopped and I could tell that she was raising an eyebrow.

"The KIA of Matthew Morgan."

Zach POV

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, Cam?"

"No thank you."

I looked at her from my chair in her hospital room. Her eyes were closed and her left eye was covered with gauze.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting up to sit next to her on the bed and entwining our fingers together.

She opened her right eye and responded, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded. I bent down and gave her a kiss. I started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck when we heard footsteps outside. I made it back in time to my chair before the door was opened. And I'm glad I did, because Mr. Solomon walked in and only gave me a _slightly_ furious glare.

"Zachary, you can leave now."

"But sir, Cammie needs me." I looked over at Cammie, who was pretending to be asleep.

He scoffed. "Zach, I don't want you to even _think_ of getting back together with Cam. You hurt her. Be thankful that I have chosen not to hurt you."

"Being a little protective, aren't we?"

"Okay, you two can be _friendly_. Not friends with benefits. Or bed buddies, for that matter. When she wakes up, tell her Dr. Marshall will be coming in at 5."

Dr. Marshall?! The overprotective boyfriend in me came out. "So you won't let me, somebody you know and somewhat trust, love your goddaughter but you're willing to let some stranger run his hands all over her?"

"Dr. _Cassidy_ Marshall."

"Oh," I said awkwardly. He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Now who is the overprotective one?" Cammie teased from her bed. I had honestly forgotten she was awake.

"You know you want me, Gallagher Girl."

She laughed and took a little nap before the doctor came in.

"Ms. Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here to give you your medicine."

Cammie groaned. "No! Not those drops again!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, you are not required to open your eye today."

Cammie winced. "So you have to give me a shot?"

Cassidy-I prefer calling doctors by their first names- chuckled. "We're switching you to pills now."

Cammie breathed a sigh of relief.

"So her eyesight is fine?" I asked the doctor.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell you outside."

Instantly, I felt panic boil up inside of me. What if Cammie had to stay this way forever? I said goodbye to Cammie and followed Cassidy outside.

"So what's wrong with her eyes?"

"The good news is that she is only without her eyesight temporarily. We are going to start surgeries with her tomorrow, but those pills should help tremendously. Although the only downside with them is that she'll be sleepy, but that's okay. She had quite a scare that night."

I didn't fail to notice that she avoided answering my question. "So how did this happen?"

"We have two main theories: One, during her attack in the woods, she was sprayed with mace; Two, her blow to the head caused cranial pressure, fluids in her skull increasing heaviness against nerves or the optical canal itself. We are confident with the second theory, however, seeing as her head accident caused her to black out and have short term memory loss."

"But you are pretty sure that the accident happened in the woods?"

Something told me that Cammie wasn't injured _that_ badly in the woods- it had to be something else. But what?

"We are 99% positive. It would take much evidence to change our minds."

Then I'll be the one to find that evidence. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"But Cammie was fine when she first woke up in the hospital."

"Mr. Goode, is it?" I nodded. "An accident like that-and I'm still talking about the second theory- might take several hours to take full effect on a person like Cameron. Think about it, Zachary. She is a natural-born spy. She is stronger and practically 'built' to withstand pain. But obviously she was hit extra hard."

I thanked her and went back to the room. I knew what I was secretly going to do- prove that something else had caused Cammie's temporary vision loss. I started searching the rooms for cameras and anything else that could help me find answers and possibly save Cammie.

Macey POV

We sat in a huge room, Liz checking control panels, tracking people, and other Liz stuff. I sat in the corner of the room, reading files and occasionally taking notes for Liz. By the time we had to get back to the Institute, we had found a lot. Well, mostly Liz, but I found pictures.

"Thanks Jon. We'll be back tomorrow," I said as Liz trailed in front of me.

Jon, the security guard, let us take manila folders to put our stuff in and one official document file. He even let Liz take a CIA laptop, although they can probably track down what we're doing on it.

"So you guys live at your old agency, right?"

"Yeah, here's our number," Liz said, handing him a card.

"Liz, what if he tries to call us? He'll figure out the phone doesn't belong to the CIA building Aubrey and Madeline work in!" I cried once we got into the van.

"Who says it's _not_ from the building?" she asked, putting all our stuff away.

As I put the disguises into a duffle bag, I realized that Cammie was right; Liz is the most dangerous one of us all.

"Do you have the pictures, Macey?"

"Yeah, I have the logo and main building, which is undercover."

"Great, so we'll just reread the files in our room. We should really put all this stuff in a secret passageway."

"How about the one that has a view of the woods? We just go through the brick next to the tinted window. It's pretty spacious-I've seen it a couple of times. And the best part is we can watch more of the base camp- if it's still there."

"Great."

We unloaded all our things when we got there. Every file was laid out, and Liz put security measures into the passageway. It must be a pretty obvious space anyway, seeing as I was able to find it.

"So Liz, what did you find? Like the biggest clue?"

She was looking around for something as she answered. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow when we go back, but I can tell you some things right now. The CU is a group of people. I don't know how to identify them, but their leader wears a navy blue sweatshirt. I actually have a picture of her that I found in some recent files."

The leader had on a navy blue sweatshirt with black leggings. She wears navy blue boots and has blonde hair. Her skin is fairly pale, and there was something around her neck. And she as leaning against a tree, her head looking down.

"Wait, isn't this at the woods right over there?" I asked, pointing outside the window. Liz nodded.

"So this means, the CIA _knows_? That Cammie s_aw_ the leader and was injured by one of the members? And they're not doing _anything_ about it?"

"Well, I'm guessing they are. But in secret. The CU is so hush-hush anyway. But I do know something about the leader that the CIA may not."

"What?"

"Somehow, she was involved with Matthew Morgan, Cammie's dad."

Cammie POV

_The darkness in the woods crept on you, and followed your every step. You were one step closer to finding out who this mysterious figure was, and possibly being able to have the potential to stop him or her before things got out of hand. _

_And there she stood. Menacing. Plotting. Watching. As she was staring at the ground, you quickly tried to notice _everything _about her. But you had studied everything but the locket. And if you had noticed the locket, it might have saved a life or two._

_However, one look of the locket allowed many answers- but with every answer more questions are formed. It's a never ending cycle, much like life and death. And who knows, in some cases, the Q/A could lead to death._

_And maybe this was one of those cases._

_So, getting back on track, the glimpse of the locket brought a logo. Its heart shaped outline gave way to flames on the bottom. And right above it- the middle of the locket- lays a knife. And you take a step back, barely catching yourself to see the revealing of this infamous villain._

_But there's a feeling we all get. It's when your mind drifts away and your soul has no choice to decide where it goes. After all, the human mind- and its many tricks it plays on us- is more powerful than anything. Most of the time, you are saved and returned to reality. But in some cases, it keeps going down and down until you are completely knocked out._

_This was definitely one of those exceptions._

_And you miss the grand revealing and forget all the secrets you were able to learn. And you accept after a while, when all this hospital care gets to you._

_But what happens when you slowly start to remember it? Will you tell? Or will you allow it to eat you alive?_

_It's time to decide._

"AAAH!"

"Cammie!" Zach rushed over to me and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

I shake my head and through my good eye, I can see his filling with concern.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. But it wasn't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"It had a flashback in it. And a quick narration of what's to come."

"Sounds more like a hallucination to me. Do you remember what happened?"

I did. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him. "No," I lied easily.

We were silent for a moment.

"Zach? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, Gallagher Girl."

"Do you mind telling that to the whole world for me?" I ask with a smile.

"I love you, Cammie."

"But I said to the world, Zach," I fake pout.

"Cammie, you are my world."

**Did you like the little fluff I put in there? This chapter was… interesting to write. I had fun. I'll bring more details of what Liz found out and slowly will uncover all of Cammie's memories. And her temporary vision loss has a _big_ clue on this whole mystery thing. So did you like it?**

**P.P.S. I am almost done planning my new story! It is called Pushing The Limits, an AU story. I'll give you full details soon!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	16. You're A Bad, Bad Girl

**Shout outs!**

**chameleon-goddess16: Thanks for the review! Glad that it was a sweet Zammie!**

**Cupcake Queen: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, we are finally getting somewhere.**

**LoudNProud125: I'm glad you liked the chapter! FANGIRL time! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Yup, that's why I put it in there! ;) Thank you for the review!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the ending and the chapter!**

**booklover4life12: Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you loved the ending!**

**BellaGoode: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you loved the little Zammie in there!**

**Chamelon001: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it, enjoy!**

**mydreamadventure: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the little Zammie in there!**

**Onward to the chapter, my treasures! **

Zach POV

"Mr. Solomon? Is it okay if I skip Cove Ops today? You know, so I can visit Cammie?" I asked when I saw him in the halls. I was on my way to class when I finally decided to skip one to make sure Cammie was okay. I knew she was getting lonely.

"I'm afraid you can't, Zach. As much as I would love for you to get out of my sight, Cammie isn't accepting visitors today," he responded. Well, that was bad. I nodded and was about to leave when Macey and Liz came running up to us.

"Solomon, I'm not going to Cove Ops today," Liz said. I expected Mr. Solomon to have an outburst- he never was a fan of repeating things.

"Okay, Ms. Sutton. Ms. McHenry, would you care for a pass out of your class too?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Tell Cammie I said hello."

They nodded and ran away. I turned to Mr. Solomon with a scowl on my face.

"Not accepting visitors, eh? I knew you hated me."

"Zachary, I'm a spy. We lie. Now then, just get out of my sight, I don't care if you visit Cam or not."

He was starting to give me a headache.

**XXX**

I walked down the halls and was about to enter Cammie's room when I heard strange voices.

"Yes, of course I did it. But that meddling kid keeps getting in the way," a female voice said.

"Then make sure he gets _out_ of the way," another voice responded. I wasn't sure if this voice belonged to a girl or a boy; I could barely make out what they said.

"Yes master. Did you find the Chameleon yet?"

"No, he's really good. I'm starting to think that Matthew Morgan's the Chameleon!"

"This must really be getting to your head, considering that he's dead. You of all people should know this!"

"Whatever. Now go, I have to get back to the drawing board. Oh, but make sure Cameron Morgan gets out of the way too. But I want her alive, so no more of that funny business, kay?"

"Of course. Good luck on your Chameleon search," said the first voice.

Wait, they were looking for the Chameleon? Isn't that Cammie? I hid behind a cabinet and peered through a little hole. Out of that room came a lady pushing a cart. She was the first voice I heard. I craned my neck to see the second one, but nobody else came out. The cart lady was heading down the hall, and a piece of paper was attached on the side of it.

Room 214C.

Cammie's room number.

Suddenly, I recognized the lady. She was Dr. Johnson, the one that had given Cammie her shots on that first day. And by the looks of her equipment, she was back for more. I ran the other way, taking a short cut. I would only get there a second before her, literally. I had to cause a distraction.

Looking around, I found nothing. I was in full on panic mode now, and it didn't help that two CIA agents were walking towards me. When I looked up at them, all three of us froze at the exact same time.

The first one was blonde with brown eyes. The second was a brunette with green eyes, much like mine. I had never met anybody that looked like that, but then I looked _beyond_ that. They were both slim. One was tall and one was short. The short one was especially skinny. And her blonde hair was a shade nearly impossible to find. And then I knew.

"Liz, Macey? What are you two _doing_ here? And what are you wearing?"

"Now's not the time for questions. I understand that you are chasing cart lady," Liz spoke, taking a step closer to me. An idea popped up in my mind.

"Can you two distract her? Like talk to her just for a little bit? I only need forty five seconds."

"It will cost you, Goode," Macey said, stepping up to join Liz.

"Okay. You guys can have my secret stash of sweets. Now can you go and-"

"We don't want your candy," Liz interrupted.

"But we do want something else," Macey added.

"What? Just hurry up and tell me!"

"There's a boutique I've always wanted to go to. And it just so happens to be in Maine. But we couldn't go in before, because 'each party must have at least one female and one male.' And I'm pretty sure you count as a male," Macey said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Fine, I'll take you two shopping."

They smiled and ran to the lady. I took the shortcut to Cammie's room and made it before Dr. Johnson. The room was empty, with the exception of Cammie who was sleeping on the bed. I ran up to her and she stirred.

"Cammie, it's me, Zach. You have to wake up."

"What's wrong?"

"You are in great danger. I'll explain later but come with me."

"Is someone coming?"

"Yeah. And we don't want to stay to make friends."

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed. She turned a dial and I saw that it showed her location. This was set on 'bathroom.' Then she led me to the wall on the east end of the room and moved a brick, revealing a small tunnel. We climbed in and two small holes allowed us to see everything. Cammie peered through with her good eye.

Five seconds later, Dr. Johnson pushed through the doors.

"Darn girls, blabbering on and on," she muttered to herself. I grinned when I realized she was talking about Macey and Liz.

She looked at the dial next to Cammie's bed.

"And they made me miss her, too!"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. I saw a smile creep on her hideous face as she reached for Cammie's glass. She went to her cart and grabbed two liquid-like things. I squinted so I could read the labels. The first thing she poured in was simply orange juice. But the second one had a poison sign on it. as Dr. Johnson pushed the cart, she was humming to some song.

Cammie had a worried expression on her face. "Z-Zach? What just happened?"

I led her back to the bed. "Go to sleep, Cam. But here, take this first," I responded, giving her a small case.

"What is it?

"I guess you could say it's a little 'inspecting' tool. Just make sure you run this before taking _any _more medicine."

"Thanks. Where did you get it?"

I chose to ignore that; I had stolen it from Mr. Solomon, and if he was listening on our conversation, I would be _dead_.

"Promise me you'll use it, Cam."

"I promise."

On my way back to Blackthorne, I was lost in thought. But then I realized something about Doctor Johnson. All the pieces of the puzzle fit, so I knew I was right.

Somehow, she was the one who blinded Cammie.

**XXX**

"Mr. Solomon!" I yelled as I entered the Cove Ops classroom, a.k.a. his office. Tina Walters was talking to him.

I turned to her and snapped, "Leave."

She huffed but left.

"What do you want, boy?"

"Have you visited Cammie lately?"

"The last time I went, she was asleep. And she wore some sort of eye patch on her eye, but the doctors already informed us about her temporary vision loss. Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Yes. Well, no. Well, kind of. You see, one of the doctors caused that; it wasn't her incident in the woods," I said, getting straight to the point.

He paused to consider this for a moment. "I doubt that they would do that to her, Zach."

"I don't know why they would do it, either, but I know that she did."

"She? You're not blaming it on that one Cassidy doctor, are you?"

"Actually, I'm insisisting that it was that one lady doctor who was checking Cam when she first woke up. All the pieces of the puzzle fit."

He sighed. "Go on, Mr. Goode. Explain yourself."

"Thanks Mr. S. It's actually really simple, come to think of it. You see, Cammie's vision was perfect when she woke up. Then, Dr. Johnson came. After she sent us to the couch, I was still watching her and Cammie; the curtain was conveniently open. So, she had gotten her needle and poked it in some liquid. When I got up to question her about it, she shooed me away, insisting it was her medicine. I'm not completely sure what happened next, but I'm guessing that she put the shot on her eye."

He considered my words and smiled. "Very good, Goode. May I add to your completely believable theory?" I nodded.

"I'm positive she didn't shoot her eye. For one, Cammie would've been knocked out _way_ longer than that. Two, there were needle points on her arm. But I'm guessing that somehow, the doctor managed to injure her."

I thought for a moment and knew that there was only one thing left to do.

"We should call someone, and I know just the person."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Sutton."

Liz POV

"Macey, have you found anything?"

"No; her CIA file is practically clean!"

It was 2 pm and Macey and I were spending our Friday at the Central Intelligence Agency. We had one leading suspect of who this CU character could be, and her name was Missy Jones.

"Does it have _anything_ in there?"

She nodded. "I found some traces of her appearance, but that's it."

I walked over and Macey showed me her notebook, in which she had written down the appearance. Missy Jones had long red hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. I figured that she just wore a blonde wig.

Then, a note was slipped under the door. Macey and I exchanged confused looks, but I picked it up. Written in serial letters, it said:

_Liz, you are a bad girl._

I knew that it was the CU. But I don't know what they were implying. Sure, I had secretly been trying to find all of the items on the list Missy- who I still believe is the leader- had given me. I knew she couldn't be telling that to me. So what?

I widened my eyes in terror as I realized the truth behind this- thank goodness that my back was to Macey.

~(…)~

_Madeline Feldman and Aubrey Moore were on the case of discovering what _really_ happened to Matthew Morgan. The mission would be dangerous, as they would have to combine their skills and risk _everything_ to learn more about his death location and what really happened. Soon, they were MIA. A year after the start of their journey, they were announced KIA to the elite spy world. Nobody knows why. Except one girl, and possibly one pilot._

_Elizabeth Sutton is one of the smartest spies in history. She appears innocent to everybody she meets. But not so long ago, in order to protect her friends, she developed _two _dirty little secrets. One is that she may be unknowingly helping the terrorist group after the Chameleon- although they have no idea that it is actually Cameron Morgan._

_The other has to do with those two spies on the case of Matthew Morgan._

_Elizabeth was a smart girl; she thinks out every plan thoroughly and runs through all the possible outcomes before she goes with it. She recently needed two identities for her and best friend, Macey McHenry. So she decided that Aubrey Moore and Madeline Feldman were perfect. But then she discovered where most of their work on this case happened- the incredibly enormous Blackthorne Woods._

_One day, she followed them all the way to their less important base in Rhode Island. All she intended to do was trap them inside a cabin- she was even going to leave them with a supply of food and water. But when they turned around and saw her, everything changed. It didn't help the poor girl that a helicopter was hovering about._

_Elizabeth panicked; she didn't know what to do. She tried to aim for her 'safe spot' relocate on the ground behind her, but the gun was faced the wrong way. It just so happened that the shot hit the helicopter. It fell down and hit the two ladies, immediately killing them. The confused girl immediately shot her relocate, the right way this time. When she showed up in a secret passageway in Blackthorne, she cried. She had killed three people on accident; all because of a silly mistake she made when trying to borrow identities. And a poor pilot- who she knew _wasn't _the CU leader- got caught up in the mess._

_Elizabeth Sutton didn't know how her careful planning would backfire. But she was safe; nobody noticed. She would just have to live with the guilt._

_But somebody is always watching. The CU leader just knew that this would be another thing to hold against the miserable Lizzie. Now she had something against her besides her friends and family._

_But that was the least of her worries. If Liz hadn't fled the scene, she would have seen the pilot slowly shimmy his way out of the crash. He was alive, but Liz didn't know that. She didn't even know the guy. Missy Jones, the so called leader, did. And so did someone else._

_Her boyfriend._

~(…)~

"Liz? Are you okay?" Macey asked, noticing I was staring at the paper and not breathing.

I turned around. "Yeah. The paper was blank." I gave a shrug and shoved it in my pocket.

"Okay," she said, stretching out the vowels.

My phone rang and I tensed up, fearing that _they _were calling.

"Will you people just leave me alone?!" I yelled. Macey looked at me like I was crazy.

"Liz, it's just Zach," she calmly said, tossing my phone over.

"Yes, Zach?" I asked impatiently.

"Come over here, and quick."

"What do you-"

"Just come!"

I shoved the phone in my other pocket and looked at Macey.

"Sorry, M, but I got to go. Try to find more stuff, kay? We'll talk at the passage."

After she nodded, I hastily said goodbye to the guard and drove to the Institute. Zach was waiting in front of the headmaster's office. He motioned me to follow him. We stopped in front of Joe's main room.

They explained to me theories on how Cammie may have gotten slightly visually impaired. I accepted Zach's theory on how Dr. Johnson did this; the way he said it made sense. I went into deep thought as I pondered what could have happened.

"Well," I finally said, "the only logical explanation is that she used some state of the art needle and strange liquid. I'm pretty sure that it had flowed down to Cam's heart, causing an aortic dissection. Then, the blood would have flowed into the wall of the aorta, causing this injury. And the liquid couldn't have flowed up; the only substance like that was a toxin that would automatically killed Cammie."

They registered my words for a moment. Zach turned to Joe with a small smirk.

"Let's face it; Liz is a genius."

"You called the right person, Zachary," he responded, nodding approvingly. I blushed.

"So do you guys need anything else?"

"Not right now, but thank you for your help Miss Sutton. We'll call you if we need anything," Joe answered.

Zach chirped as I left, "Bye Lizzie!"

I waved to Tina Walters as I went up to my room to look at the list Missy had given me.

CU Leader POV

"You failed miserably," I barked as Linda came into the room.

"I'm sorry, miss."

"No apologies, you've messed up terribly! Do you realize that you could've killed Cammie? Even after I specifically told you _not_ to? Thank God she was in the wall with that boy spying on you; I don't know what I would've done if you killed her!"

Linda looked taken aback at my words. "She was in the room this whole time?"

I grinned and shot her a death glare. "Duh. Now then, what has Elizabeth been up to? I'm glad I finally learned her name."

"Um, I don't know master."

I glared at her with much more intensity this time. We needed to learn everything about Elizabeth; she possibly figured out what my secret with the Morgans is. And even if she didn't, it will be soon that she puts two and two together.

"If you weren't my mom, I would've fired you by now," I snapped.

"At least I lived up to the 'Johnson's' family name. I found out who the pilot is," she retorted, saying the last part in a sing-songy voice.

I widened my eyes and leaned against the table, waiting to listen more.

**So… that's that. This chapter wasn't up for a while because I needed to be careful and make sure I didn't give too much away. (Therefore, Liz's flashback wasn't what I expected it to be, but it still worked.) I gave you an extra-long chapter to make up for it! Although I left you with more questions than answers…**

**Liz is in trouble now, isn't she? And where's Bex, anyway? Did you like the little twist?**

**Review?**

**PS- GG6 will bring us shirtless Zach frying bacon! Go on my profile page to find the link for the second mini excerpt of GG6 as well.**

**PPS- Watch out for clues on the next couple of chapters. I gave some away here too. ;)**

**xxxLizxxx**


	17. Bitch Can See--Still Not Clear Enough

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the awesome reviews last time! You all mean so much to me! I have some more information on Gallagher Girls 6, so they'll be in my Note at the bottom. I'm kind of bummed right now because I hurt my foot (pretty sure I twisted my ankle) so bear with me please!**

**Shout Outs!**

**LoudNProud125- Yes, who and why (exactly) is 'Linda Johnson' doing this? And who is her partner in crime? So many questions! I'm glad I keep you hooked. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Juliette-Tiggy- Aw, thanks! I'm super glad to hear that! Thank you for reviewing!**

**XxCandyygirlxx- Thanks for the review, and thank you for saying that! I wanted this to have a huge twist in it, so looks like I have succeeded!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Thank you so much! Here it is, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**fangirl4eva- Thank you for the review and for everything you put in it! I'm glad that you like the dark streak; I was worrying it wouldn't come out good!**

**Savi001- Here it is, thank you for the review!**

**Cupcake Queen- So excited! Glad you like the twists, and I can surely put some more of the Leader's POV! Enjoy this chapter, thank you for reviewing!**

**BellaGoode- I'm glad that you love it! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Thanks for the review! Here it is, and I hope you like it!**

**GallagherGirlXOX (for Ch15) - Thank you for the review, glad that the last line was sweet! And Liz is more dangerous than any of us know!**

**Now onward to the chapter, it might be a very eye opening one!**

**Hopefully you'll like this chapter! And remember, ****_look for clues_****! (Totally thought this in a Joe Solomon "Follow the pigeons" voice!)**

Macey POV

Once again, Liz and I found ourselves stuck spending our afternoon at CIA HQ rather than doing our homework- well, at least Liz did hers. We were so close to finding out who the CU was, but then this Missy Jones character showed up and threw us completely off guard.

"So what did you find out about MJ?" Liz asked as she went through file folders.

"I know her appearance for sure. What I don't know is whether or not she is with the CU," I replied.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, definitely considering all the possibilities of this. "Whoever Missy Jones is, I'm pretty sure she is with the CU, most likely a leader."

"What makes you think that? Like, what's your reasoning behind it?"

"Well, how did we find out about her in the first place?"

I looked at Liz as if she was crazy. She obviously remembered- hello, the girl remembers _everything_- but I just played her game anyway.

"Pictures. We found them on Blackthorne security cameras."

"And what was she _doing_?"

I thought back on the clips she got caught in. "Taking notes. Watching."

"_Spying_," came Liz's reply.

I gave a small smirk as Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously," she began, "this lady was spying on us. Think about it Mace, Blackthorne has cameras everywhere, except the one place they really should- the woods. Anyway, _our_ dorm has the most bugs and cameras planted. And it's because Cammie is with us. Now, I know the school didn't put those extra cameras in; Joe Solomon did. Because he _knows something about them_. And when did this all start?"

"The Town Day where Cammie met Flynn," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

Liz shook her head. "That's when _we_ got involved. Cammie has since the beginning of their 'going public' phase. Only she was involved purely by accident, not because of her codename. The CU is searching for the Chameleon; Cammie was one of their suspects. But they crossed her off the list," Liz continued to ramble but I only paid attention to her first sentence.

"So it was the Town Day when Dillon pushed her in the fountain?" I guessed.

Liz came back to earth and she stared at me, slowly nodding her head.

"That makes sense," I admitted, but then thought of something _horrifying_.

"_How_?" My voice this time was barely audible.

Going into another rambling phase, Liz returned, "I'm pretty sure that day was best because the CU knew that Blackthorne was having a Cove Ops exercise, and by this point they knew that the Chameleon was at Blackthorne. Cammie just happened to be ca-"

"I know that part Elizabeth," I snapped, cutting her off. "I mean _how did he push her_ in the _fountain_?"

Liz's eyes widened and I knew she got what I was hinting at.

"Do you think this means _he's with them_?"

I shrugged. He obviously had to be strong to be able to push Cammie- a _spy_ for crying out loud- into a fountain. Sure, she was taken by surprise, but she wouldn't be so out of focus to not have time to stick a flip before falling in there. So, he was either with the CU or extremely stronger than we thought he was.

**XXX**

I was fast asleep when a soft shout awakened me.

"Macey!"

"What happened, Liz?" I asked, yawning as I got out of my chair.

"Come here, I found out something about Missy!"

I smiled and rushed over there. She showed me the same pictures we had found, causing me to give her a quizzical look.

"What does this mean?"

"Apparently, my research shows that although this girl isn't wearing a disguise, she is using an alias. Her name isn't Missy Jones; she goes by 'An Unknown C', whatever that means. One thing is for sure, if she isn't the leader, she is a part of the organization!"

I studied her physical appearance- everything from her dark red hair to pale skin. I knew I had seen her before, but she wasn't wearing a blue hoodie.

"Liz, this Unknown girl isn't the leader."

"She isn't?"

"Doesn't the leader wear blue?"

"Yeah! But she's wearing blue right here… oh."

If you tilt the picture at just an angle, you could see the light of it change, revealing a black coat, not a blue hoodie. Liz studied it as we fell into an awkward silence.

I decided to break it when I remembered something she said earlier.

"Hey Liz?" She looked up.

"Didn't you mention that there were cameras everywhere at Blackthorne, except the woods? And that they were most needed there?"

Liz started to play with her hair and avoided eye contact. "I never said that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Liz, I may be new at this spy stuff, but you aren't a very good liar."

She stood up and mumbled, "I'm going to the bathroom."

I heard the high pitch her southern accent hit and learned something else: Elizabeth Sutton was not just lying, but was nervous. She's hiding something.

And it's up to me to find out what it is.

Bex POV

"Cammie, are you sure your fine?" I asked as I sat in her hospital room. Her eyes were closed and she grunted. I took that as a yes.

"Okay, if you need anything," I said, getting up from my chair. She opened one eye and watched me go.

"Wait," she called out as my hand hovered above the door knob. "Can I talk to you?"

I smiled and pulled a seat close to her bed.

"_Les jours soumis," _she whispered. The subjected days. It was our signal to search for bugs and cameras or to plan them. I had a mischievous grin on my face as I dramatically showcased my wristwatch- a Liz original. After programming the room settings, all bugs- three- were turned off. The cameras weren't on at the moment.

"Okay, so what I say stays in this room, unless I tell you otherwise. Capiche?" I nodded.

She remained silent and I sat, playing with my thumbs. After two minutes, forty two seconds, and 65 milliseconds, she still lay there, motionless as a rock.

"Cammie!"

She jumped up and opened her good eye. "What happened, Bex?"

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" I asked, my patience sinking every second.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I just lost my train of thought when I started daydreaming."

"What were you thinking about Cam?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't comprehend.

"What?"

"Chocolate chip cookies!"

I chuckled. "They really don't give you any sweets here, do they?"

She shook her head before putting on a serious face.

"Okay Bex, remember what I told you earlier. What I'm about to tell you is very hard to say- not because it's painful but because it's scary and _dangerous_."

"Got it. I promise not to tell Cams."

"Remember how on my birthday party I slipped in the woods?"

I nodded.

"It isn't because of that. I actually saw something- erm, _somebody_."

I widened my eyes as she described her experience on her birthday party.

"But I guess to fully understand this; you need to know from the very beginning. Not so long ago, I found out that I got caught up in a little game of a terrorist group. My _therapist_ told me that they went by the CU. I wasn't supposed to be there, but they have multiple games going on. One is their Chameleon game. So I got sucked into that one, and probably more."

"Do they know about you?"

She shook her head. "They only know that my dad is Matthew Morgan."

I thought of all the possibilities that could come of this. "Maybe that's why you are sucked into this Cam. They might think he's the legendary Chameleon and all of a sudden, you're important."

Cammie thought about this. She shrugged. I then thought about the figure I saw when I taught Zach that new move- the one who was in the passageway. What if they were with this CU thing? I decided not to tell Cammie; she was already stressed out.

I got up and headed for the door. Cammie's voice stopped me. "Bex, can you please do me a favor and tell Macey and Liz for me?"

I smiled. "Sure Cammie. I'll see you later."

She gave a small wave. She seemed upset about something; was it the '_see_ you later' remark? I had no idea if she was sensitive on the topic.

One thing was for sure- I wasn't going to tell Macey _or_ Liz about the CU.

Cammie POV

After Bex left, I went into some thinking. But eventually, I was thinking too hard and fell asleep.

Two days ago, Edward Townsend- my little therapist sorta thing- told me all I really needed to know about who the CU was- starting with what they were. But I have this feeling he didn't tell me _everything_.

No, I was certain about it.

When I woke up, I accidentally opened both eyes, even though it hasn't been the one month the doctors predicted yet. However, I could see… perfectly. It was even better than my eyesight before, and I had a 20/20 vision. I reached for my buzzer, and Dr. Marshall and Zach came bursting in.

"What is it, Ms. Morgan?"

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?"

I just smiled and said, "I can see."

Zach grinned and came over to hug me.

"That's great Cammie!"

"I'm very happy that you had a fast recovery, Ms. Morgan. You can be discharged from here in about a week, so you can fully recover from your other injuries and have more sessions with the MI6 agent."

"Townsend, right?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Cammie, I really want to stay, but Mr. Solomon would kill me if I got to school late. He had actually called me before you buzzed."

"That's fine Zach. Go ahead; you already do so much for me."

Approximately two hours later, Edward Townsend came in. My Aunt Abby was in the room visiting me, but when she saw him, her smile completely faded.

"Townsend."

"Abigail."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ab-by. What's so hard about saying that? Look my British fellow; I really am annoyed with you. You were annoying since Buenos Aires, in fact."

"Still bring that up?"

They bickered some more and I just stared blankly at them. They fought like an old married couple. Their fight turned to glares.

"Sorry to interrupt your eye flirting, but can you just help me?"

Abby blushed and Townsend mumbled something along the lines of 'Whatever'.

My aunt stood on the other side of my bed, arms crossed, and nibbled on one of the cookies she brought for me.

He looked at her and harshly said, "I work alone, Cameron."

She huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Cameron, I'm aware that your temporary vision loss is gone. Now, tell me everything you remember from the night this all happened."

I kept on a poker face but was really gasping on the inside. How did he know that I remembered everything?

"Go on Cammie, I'm waiting. We need to know this to stop them."

"I know nothing," I lied.

"Cammie, you are a very good liar, but not good enough. Now tell me what you remember."

But I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell him that I was knocked out by a red head with pale skin and that she used a shovel to hit my head. I didn't want to tell him what kinds of materials I saw on the floor. I didn't want to tell.

"Cammie, just so you know, I know that you remember some things. But you don't remember everything. You think you do, but you don't. you'll be getting flashbacks of what happened, and when you remember _everything_ you'd better tell me."

He got up and left the room, leaving me completely stunned.

Townsend POV

I walked down the halls of the CIA headquarters. I passed by a room and peered in, seeing a familiar blonde. I looked around for Abigail, needing to talk to her about Cammie. I saw her outside some doors, but voices in a room left me frozen in my tracks.

"You can stop lying to me, Linda. I know he wasn't there." I automatically recognized _that voice_.

"We are not on first name basis, firstly. Secondly, I'm _positive_."

"Guess I'll just confront him next meeting. I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Maybe our own Edward Townsend has secrets, honey."

"Don't ever call me that again."

They knew. I remembered who the blonde hair belonged to.

I was in a bloody deep hole.

**So there it is! Was it okay? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Catch any twists or clues there? Should I add chapter titles or leave it like this?**

**GG6 Info**

**Everything they said in the end of GG5 that they were going to do they are.**

**"Hopefully we will find out title of GG6 before May."**

**Cammie will not (on paper) remember that summer. Ms. Ally Carter only knows a few more things than we know- the important stuff of it and important parts of the story. (I'm assuming she means her summer wasn't important but I don't know. I couldn't hear how she worded it.)**

**She might show us her original GG6 ending because it was entirely different than her final.**

**Ally has thought about making a GG prequel- Joe at Blackthorne; Abby and Rachel at Gallagher; etc.**

**So that's that!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	18. Grab That Key And Run

**It's that time again…**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**theonewanteddirectionfan- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you loved the chapter, hope you enjoy this one!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Now, why must Ally tease us? Too much sadness. She actually tweeted that she was looking at the final cover of GG6 and we weren't! :(**

**I am Me Till the Very End- Thanx for reviewing! I'm glad I made them work out, but I'm going to have Abby/Townsend and Abby/Joe in here!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Thanks for the review! It's okay- I'm a pretty bad guesser myself. I hope you love this chapter too!**

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover- Thank you for the review! You made me smile! I'll read some of your stories, and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Cupcake Queen- Thanx for the review! Anytime! And I'll tell you, being with the CU was ****_part_**** of the reason Townsend left. But good job on noticing that small detail!**

**DISCLAIMER: You probably noticed this, but I am not Miss Ally Carter. She is an adult and I am a teenager. She is a professional writer and I am an amateur. She owns the Gallagher Girls series and I don't. **

**I know I am posting many un-action chapters where the characters discover things. But there will be encounters later with the CU too, so just bear with me please. We need to find out a few things before the action comes. I hope you like this chapter! (****_Italics _****in Cam's POV are little flashbacks/dreams/visions! :D)**

Cammie POV

~(…)~

_Among the weapons, pictures were also scattered on the floor. One of them made me stop dead in my tracks- it was a picture of my dad. There were a lot of pictures of him, in fact. I saw at least five- one with Mom, another with me, two with Joe, and the last one was a picture of him, _dead_. There was also a 'Chameleon List' with my name on it. Next to the list, there was a key with a large 'G' on it. That was all I could see before the lady with the china pale skin knocked me out._

~(..)~

"Cameron, dear, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to find a nurse standing in front of my bed.

"Oh good, you're up. You gave me quite a scare there."

Huh? "What happened?"

"You were stirring and yelling something like 'night of the living dead'! You were probably having a nightmare," she explained.

Night of the living dead? That sounded _very_ familiar.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, but I'm fine now."

"Well great! If you would go change now, your friend left you these clothes," the nurse said, gesturing to a bundle of fabric on my table.

"Why do I need to change, ma'am?"

She slapped her forehead with her palm. "Oh my! I forgot to mention that to you. You are being discharged from the Agency today! Abigail Cameron will be here to pick you up in fifteen minutes."

I smiled and nodded, but on the inside, I was having a party. I was finally escaping this cave! Leaving the hospital life behind, and the pitiful looks from my friends who thought I was crazy. _Insane_.

Picking up the clothes that Macey left, I headed towards the bathroom. She left me a black skirt and purple tank top. As I was tucking my shirt in, I noticed something in the stall behind me. Feet. But the shoes were short black boots with laces, and the person had black pantyhose. This scene seemed familiar, and I immediately knew what it was. Through the cracks of the stall, I saw her dark green eyes widen as they met mine. She was caught.

Hurriedly, the lady stood up, and my body acted before my mind could even process what was going on. I kicked the stall repeatedly until it opened, but by then it was too late- she was already in the vent. Well, almost in the vent- her feet were dangling off the edge. As she pulled herself up, something fell out of her shoe.

"Stalker!" I yelled out when she was completely gone. There was no use in chasing after her, but I did examine the object that fell out of her shoe. It was the key I saw on that night- the one with the large 'G'. Suddenly, my head swirled and I felt light headed. I've been getting this a lot lately, and shortly after each one, a flashback, vision, or a dream- the worst- came along.

~(…)~

_The key. It was silver and had a neon pink G in the middle. After I was knocked out with the shovel, the lady had picked up the key. I could hear it rattling in her hands as she carried me off. I opened one eye approximately twenty minutes later and found myself in the back of a van, tied up. I knew that I wasn't hallucinating- this all seemed too real._

_I decided to keep quiet and observe the outside-there was a mirror in the back at the perfect angle to give me a clear view of everything (from every street to car we passed). I memorized how long the ride took and most of the route. When she parked the car in some alley, she got out a huge duffel bag. I pretended to be unconscious as she shoved me in the bag._

_Turning the silver key in the lock of an abandoned building, I tried to take in everything about this lady and notice things- something Joey has been trying to get me do for years. It was easier said than done, though, seeing as the doors opened to reveal a huge lair. In the middle of the room was a sign that read CU HEADQUARTERS. Directly behind it, against the wall in the center of the room, was a range of computers and cameras. They focused on everything from the Institute to the Woods._

_The lady must have noticed that I was awake, because she threw me on the couch and went to the other side of the room. She came back with some liquid- no doubt memory erase tea- and forced it down my throat. Somehow, the key managed to stay by her side this whole time._

~(...)~

The key was important. It led to that lair. In that lair were countless secrets and mysteries that would help me end this. The key led to the answers I needed. They key was what filled the empty part of me.

And it was all mine now.

Clearly, the woman was careless to drop it. But was it on accident or on purpose? Seriously, a _shoe_ of all places? Maybe she was an amateur who was more talk than walk, or maybe she _wanted_ me to find it. Either way, I had an uneasy feeling about this, and _her_.

My internal clock signaled me that Abby was outside waiting. When I reached her, she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Glad to see you feeling better, Squirt."

"Thanks, Aunt Abby. Too bad I still have to see a therapist at Blackthorne at least twice a week."

"Hmm, still Townsend?"

I nodded and she sighed. "Did you know he was the boys' Cove Ops teacher?"

I widened my eyes at first, but then stifled a laugh. I hadn't known him for long, but I already got the impression he would rather be involved with the action than to teach it.

"He _is _the action, Cam," my aunt said, reading my thoughts.

It was a shame that neither one of us took those words into consideration.

**XXX**

"Cameron, tell me about your latest dreams."

"I haven't had any, sir," I lied as I sat in an office with Edward Townsend at Blackthorne.

He raised an eyebrow but let it slide. "Tell me again what you remember from that night, Cammie."

"It's simple: I saw someone outside in the woods, followed them, got hit in the head, and woke up hours later in a CIA hospital."

We both knew that wasn't it, but there was something in his gaze that made me confess to it.

"At least, that's what I tell everybody," I whispered.

"It's about time you're cooperating. So what's the full story?"

I hesitated before answering, "I was hit in the head by a shovel, but before I saw pictures of… my dad… scattered on the floor amongst other things. Then, I was…_kidnapped_… and fed memory erasing tea. Next thing I knew, I woke up to the stares of my friends and family."

"You were kidnapped?" he asked in a barely audible tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, but your information will help us catch the CU. So, let's carry on, shall we?"

I offered a weak smile and tried to tell him as little information as possible about my flashbacks. However, I knew that I had to tell _somebody_. But this wasn't the case to tell to my roommates, so who could I tell? And could they keep a secret?

CU Leader POV

"Mother, send the blonde in," I ordered when Elizabeth called me. She had perfect timing- I had already planned out my next plot with Linda and my other assistant.

"Okay, but don't forget your mask and here's your voice disguiser," she responded, tossing me the small device.

I placed it in my unicorn mask- the one Sutton demanded I wear because she was too scared of my baby face one.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I asked when she stepped in.

"Y-yes." She brought over the navy blue bag and I examined it. Everything was in there. Perfect.

"Excellent. Here's your list for this week. I expect it all within three days- they're not that hard to find."

She read the list out loud. "Nail filer and golden ring. Only two items?"

"Yup. The first one is Macey McHenry's and the second one, well that's harder to find."

"Can you at least tell me what it looks like?"

I yanked off my locket and showed her the design. She gave me a quizzical look.

"What is it, Blondie?"

"Did you misplace the ring or something? Am I just playing lost and found?"

"The nail filer, yes," I admitted. "But I need the locket."

"Fine," she said with a reluctant sigh.

"Oh, and Elizabeth," I called out as she crept closer to the door.

"Yes?"

"Glad to know that you have been leading Macey away from me. Such a shame you'll never know the real me, though. I think we could be good friends."

She gave a weak smile and left.

"_Maybe we are _already_ close friends_," I whispered to no one.

Zach POV

"You called me, McHenry?" I inquired as I stepped into the girls' dorm. Cammie and Bex were talking to Mr. Solomon, so it was only Macey, Liz, and me.

"Actually, Liz did, but it involves me too."

"Okay. So what do you need?"

"We need to tell you something about Cammie," Liz blurted. She seemed a little shaken.

Macey continued from where Liz had begun, "So you see, there's a little terrorist group after Cammie. They go by the CU. And apparently, they need something from her. Actually, Liz predicted not so long ago that she just got caught in the middle of whatever game they are playing."

By the time Macey finished her little lecture, I knew more than I wanted to. Not too long after, Bex came bursting in.

"Cammie needs you, Zach."

I immediately got up and ran down to the subs, where Bex told me Cammie was.

"Cam? Are you fine?"

"Zach, I need to tell you something."

Cammie told me the same CU story but from a different perspective. The two stories clashed yet balanced each other perfectly. But hearing it from Cam's point of view was _horrible_- Macey and Liz's scientific data was _nothing_ compared to what Cammie told me.

"Why did you tell me this, Gallagher Girl?"

"Because you're the only one I seem to trust now," she choked out.

The girl in front of me was not the same Cammie I met. That one was competitive and full of life- this one was broken glass. And she thought of me as the glue that held her together.

**What do you think Cammie's story to Zach was? And is Liz really bad?**

**Just to clear up any confusion, Cammie is getting memories of the night in the woods by dreams.**

**Sorry if this is bad but I wrote this late at night!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	19. Hey Peacock, I Know What You're Hiding

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover- Lizzie is lizzie. Genius? Yes. Evil? You'll find out. You may be right, but then again, maybe you won't. Ha-ha, thanks for the review! I hope you like this one!**

**Crazy 4 Goode- You know, I know Zach Goode too. I met him in my dreams. Funny, I was on a panda unicorn when I met him too (true story)! I like M&Ms too but also Hershey's, Kit Kat, and Twix! Thanks for R&R, glad you liked it, and I'm excited for GG6 too!**

**fangirl4eva- Thank you, thanks so much! It means a lot for people to actually think my story is creative. I hope you love this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**LoveBooks14- Ahh, maybe. Liz is Liz; she has her reasons for whatever is going on in her mind! :D Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- TORTURE! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too, and you're really awesome!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the idea of Cammie getting her memory back through dreams; I was worried it wasn't going to work out well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81- Thanks for the review! Here it is, and I hope you like it!**

**Cupcake Queen- You should know by now, I'm very cryptic! ;) Well, it's easier to be on the internet! And yes, Cammie revealed her 'secret' to Zach during her story (not really sure it's a huge ****_secret_**** but it ****_is_**** important). You may be right about Liz, but always look twice! Thanks for R&R!**

**May Salome Love- Thanks! It always takes me a while to write it the way I want it! Thank you for your review!**

**GallagherGirlXOX- Yes, the CU is the COC of the story but they are more… different. Seriously, they are ****_weird- _****everything from the people in it to what CU stands for. Their leader probably will give you a shock- like you should have known but couldn't guess. The clues I give are ****_really_**** subtle. Anyway, here's the chapter, I hope you like it, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Trekkiewhoviansmurf- I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**FOR CHAPTER 13:**

**Guest- Yup, you guessed correctly, thank you for R&R!**

**Spottedmask12- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Okay guys, you are really awesome! I want to thank EVERYBODY for reading this and supporting me through this story. Sadly, it is coming to an end soon, but let's enjoy it while it lasts. I guess you can say the final stage of this is beginning with the next chapter. The story will have hopefully be somewhere between 25-30+ chapters once it has finished.**

**Enough of my ranting! This is hopefully the last of the non-action chapters, but the mystery continue!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Game of Thrones, Snuggle (bear), or any other trademark thing mentioned here.***

Cammie POV

"…So he sprays it underneath the stall next to him and yells 'Easy boy!'" Zach cried as we sat in my room. We were just talking, and the story he told me was about Grant. Going to the public restroom. With a large flask of Mountain Dew. And he's bored. You know the rest.

I let out a grin- Zach was trying so hard to make me feel better. He told me more embarrassing stories about his roommates- and one about him- as I snuggled next to him. Sure, I was a Gallagher Girl, but I was still a teenage girl. We all need our moments sometimes.

He played with my hair and let out a small sigh. "Cammie, I'm getting worried about you."

"Why, Zach? I'm fine, honestly."

"Cam-I know you aren't."

"How Zach? Tell me _what_ you think is wrong with me?" I snapped, sitting up in the chair.

"You're worried about this CU thing," he stated simply, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," I lied. But then, thinking I had nothing to lose, I whispered, "I'm _terrified_."

He tried not to plaster shock, but his concern took over.

"Cammie, listen to me. Whoever this CU is, they are going to underestimate you. You being terrified isn't going to help it. Fear cuts deeper than the sword."

I offered a weak smile. "Where'd you get that from? Your Cove Ops teacher?"

"Nope, Game of Thrones."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Did you know Townsend is my regular Cove Ops teacher?"

I pretended that I didn't and responded with, "Really? Maybe that's why you're so behind."

He chuckled. "Still thing you're superior?"

"Zach, Townsend's not a very good teacher. It's not your fault."

We both burst into a fit of laughter- the kind that when even it is not funny anymore the chirps continue.

After a moment of silence, I looked over at Zach. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," I replied with a small shrug.

He leaned in and met my lips. Suddenly, my aunt came bursting through the doors.

"Um, Aunt Abby, do you mind knocking next time?" I asked with a hint of annoyance, but changed my expression once I saw her face.

I looked over at Zach and he read my message. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left the room. By this time, Aunt Abby was pacing the room much like Liz did back at Gallagher.

"Aunt Abby? What's the matter?"

"Stupid British Bastard," she mumbled.

It took me a second to register her words before I could guess who she was talking about.

"Townsend?"

She nodded.

"Well, what about him?"

"I'm stuck on a mission with him," she said with a growl.

I didn't know what to say, so I just went over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Squirt. But don't you want to know what the mission is about?" Her question came with a quizzical look.

"I do, but it's not like you would tell me, right?"

She shook her head. "This one, I think you have to know. We're trying to find more about that terrorist group after you."

The CU? I'm surprised Abby knew about them, but she _does_ have a high clearance number. I wonder if my mother knows.

"That's nice," I muttered after a bit.

Abby reached to touch her ear, most likely activating a comms unit.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

Abby got up and rushed to the door, but before reaching it, turned to me and said, "Sorry, I forgot something, Cams. Solomon is waiting in Sublevel One for you and your mother's on the phone with him. She wants to talk to you."

**XXX**

"Hi Mom."

"Cameron Ann Morgan, wh-"

"Whoa, hold up a sec. Joey, leave."

"What, no please?" he asked with mock offense.

"LEAVE!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, women these days."

Once he left the subs, I held the phone back up to my ear. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Did you send a perfume scented note over here? At Gallagher?"

"Um, no? I don't even _own _perfume scented paper."

"Macey does, doesn't she?"

"I don't think so, but if she did, it's not like I would use it. And how would I even get over there, Mom?"

"Cameron, are you _sure_ you didn't send this in?"

"Positive. What did the note say, anyway?"

"Something only Abby knows, so she must've sent it as a prank."

"Ooookaaaay."

As an afterthought, I added, "What's the real reason you called?"

"I just wanted to let you know of an event happening in three weeks. All the teachers are going on an important mission for the trustees and Joe is going to be in charge of Gallagher that day. We already discussed this, so you won't be having Cove Ops that day."

Three weeks. That was May 25. It was just an average day, but it seemed important. Why? Aside from the fact that it only meant about three more weeks at Blackthorne, I couldn't quite place what was so special about it.

"Okaay. No offense, but how is worthy of a phone call?"

She sighed with a hint of exasperation. "Cammie, I just want you to be safe and watch out. Joe, who was the required teacher to go with you on the exchange, will not be there to protect you. A-"

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

This, obviously, brought another sigh, but this time with clear exasperation. "Cammie, I don't know if you know this, but you are kind of a person of interest right now!"

This cut me quiet.

I really don't know how much my mother knew- but seeing as she's my _mother_, it was probably a lot. But something about this gave me a funny feeling- like her reasoning for me being a person of interest and mine were two _completely_ different things.

"Cameron? Did you hang up on me again? Say something!"

I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Um, Abby likes Townsend!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"N-nothing. I don't know why I said that. But she _is_ going to spend a lot of time with him."

"She is?"

"What do _you _think about them?" I snapped, desperate to keep the subject on anybody but me- and at that time, Abby was the only person I could think of.

"They seem like they have feelings for each other beneath the hatred mask, but Joe isn't happy about this in any way you look at it, unless she really does hate Townsend. This really isn't our business, Cam."

Despite the fact she rushed the first part, I had heard every little word she spluttered out. I summoned my inner Tina Walters to interrogate her.

"So, if I heard correctly, Joe likes Abby?"

"Kiddo, I real-"

"Mom. Just answer the question."

She sighed for the third time in our conversation. "You've heard stories on how relationships for spies are dangerous and basically illegal, correct?"

"Yeah, ever since I became one, Mom." I didn't try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Just think about how people would view a couple in practically the same family," she whispered.

I hadn't thought about that at all. Joe was my godfather. Abby was my aunt.

I really shouldn't have gotten involved with this.

Liz POV

I couldn't find the golden ring with the strange design. I looked _everywhere _for it. Sure, I looked very fast because Macey has been following me around lately, but I did look everywhere at Blackthorne.

I even cut class to go to the Woods and investigate.

So yes, this was by far the most important list she had _ever_ given me.

And I failed.

But at least I had the nail filer.

**XXX**

"Get your butt in here, Elizabeth!"

I winced at that voice. It was usually soft, but today it was infuriated and snappy. I automatically knew that she knows that I have only delivered the less important item.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. But thank you for wearing the Snuggle bear mask and not the baby face mask," I said as I took a seat in the CU's undercover building.

"Whatever."

"For the record, it looks really nice against your blonde hair."

"Really? Thank you so much! I mean, STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

I sank down in my chair.

"I am very sorry, ma'am, that I failed to complete the objective. But if it means anything, I stole the nail filer you wanted."

She gave me a death squint with her ice cold, blue eyes but still snatched it from my hand. Her hood fell down when she did, but she quickly put it back up.

"Where's the ring?" she asked.

"You know that I don't have it."

She reached into the table before her and showed me a picture of a golden ring. It had the same intricate design that her locket showed, so I immediately knew that it was the one I was supposed to find.

"Bring me this. I know its exact location now, but I still don't have access to it seeing as there is at least one person there 24/7- well not _all_ the time but a girl has to sleep, you know?"

"Why don't you just tell me where it is?"

"Oh right." She stopped to look at me with dramatic effect and said in her usual monotone, "One of your roommates store it in your dorm."

"At Blackthorne?" I asked with wide eyes.

She scrunched her nose. "That, I do not know. But you look there and I'll break into the Gallagher Academy."

"What for?" My voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Even if you do find the locket, I still need to go in, if that's what you are implying. Are you?"

I nodded. "But, when are you going to do it?"

The girl dug into her messenger bag that rested against the wall. She flipped the pages to a folder with a peacock on the cover and slammed it shut.

"May 25th."

I nodded my head again to show that I heard and checked my watch. It was getting late, and Jonas needed me to help crack codes tonight. I stood up from my chair and headed towards the door.

"Wait!"

I turned around, stunned. "Yes?" I knew that my fear showed in the tone of my voice.

"Take a muffin before you go."

I shot her a perplexed look.

"Just my way of thanking you for helping me. I will in no way harm you or your friends, but your information is helping me with what I need to know. So once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart." She flashed a sincere smile and I tentatively took one from her platter.

"You won't tell, right?"

"Of course not."

"Good. But just so you know, this muffin, although tasty, prevents you from discussing it with anybody but me. Or Linda. But like she counts."

Continuing on, she said, "Liz, I just met you not too long ago. I trust you, but not entirely. At the very least, I know you are steering McHenry away from finding the truth, so that proves 75% of your worthiness."

"It's okay, I know this already. Am I free to go now?"

"Yes, but I am going to have somebody visit the Woods in a couple of days to retrieve the ring."

"Will you notify me of the date?"

She gave a small smirk. "Trust me, you'll know."

I bobbed my head up and down as if that didn't creep me out (it totally did) and rushed out of the room before she could say anything else.

**XXX**

I rocked back and forth on my toes. I was alone in the room- Bex was training in the P&E barn, Cammie was with Zach, and Macey… well, Macey was somewhere. Even though when our group divided to two, Bex and Cammie would be together and Macey and I would be partners in crime, Macey was more distant these days. But the CU Leader _had_ told me Macey was growing suspicious of me, so maybe instead of following me, she was really _spying_.

I tried to shake this out of my head as I scrimmaged through the drawers- which I decided would be the easiest thing to do first. But as I searched through Macey's, the thought lingered in my mind- and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

So maybe it was nerves, or fear that I was alone in the dorm at night, but when I saw the blonde wig in one of her drawers, I shrieked.

The last time Macey and I used our disguises as Madeline and Aubrey was a while back, so the wig should've been shoved in the back or at least wrinkled/curled into a lump, but it wasn't. Mine was stored away, not touched. Macey's, however, looked like it was used _frequently_.

The thoughts came flooding back, crashing in my mind harder than ever. Her sudden improvement in spy skill. The way the fit of the blonde wig on her looked familiar. The way she could clearly understand everything about the CU that I said- and how accurate her own theories were. How the most frequent thing that popped up in my list was a nail filer- Macey's nail filer-, and that _she_ said that I was finding _her_ lost items.

Then finally, I thought about the peacock notebook _she_ had today during our meeting.

I ran straight to the Sublevels, where Abby should be. I burst through the doors and found her at the desk that Joe never sat in when doing his lectures during Cove Ops.

"Liz, hi."

"Are we alone?"

Abby seemed taken aback but slowly moved her head up and down. "Yes, why?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I tried to mumble out a sound, but choked on it instead.

"Liz, are you okay?"

I gasped for air and looked around the room. I was 100% positive that nobody else was here. So I opened my mouth and found that I could whisper _very_ faintly.

"Macey's the CU leader."

**Well. That's that. Thoughts? And no, I have ****_nothing_**** against Macey- she's actually one of my favorite characters. What do you think about the little Joe/Abby/Townsend love triangle?**

**And, just wondering, how was this chapter in general? I feel very weird about it, but I hoped you liked it.**

**Link to the third GG6 excerpt and first mega-excerpt on my profile! And also a poll for an upcoming story.**

**BTW, I am very sorry for not updating last week. I feel really bad. Thus, I am going to try to post another chapter on Monday or Tuesday, then go back to the regular weekend updates. Just to let you know, because I felt really bad for not updating last week.**

**Anyway, review please!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	20. We Can't Even Spaghetti Kiss In Peace?

**Okay, so here is chapter twenty! I know this whole thing with Macey is crazy, but trust me; it will only get weirder from here. Oh, and happy mother's day! (I spent all week trying to make a good gift for my mom, so that's why I had a late update!)**

**mnash123- I'll see what I can do with the lurve triangle! I am so happy that you liked that chapter and I hope you feel the same way about this one! Thank you for that review!**

**GallagherGirlXOX- You thought it was intense? Oh good, that's one of my favorite words! Here it is, thanks for reviewing!**

**fangirl4eva- Good job on noticing those things! Liz must be taking this really hard, though. I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you for the awesome review!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Super glad that it was beyond goode! It really makes me happy that you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**LoudNProud125- Thanks so much for the review! I'm very happy I made it interesting and that you like the story's direction. And for your little question, god job for noticing! I was wondering if anybody will catch that! Now, I can't really answer it without giving anything away, but it ****_will_**** be answered later.**

**Cupcake Queen-How convenient for our antagonists though. And yes, Snuggle is awesome. Glad you love what I'm doing here, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Arielle007- Glad that you love the story so far and the twist! I will definitely be putting in more Zammie, and I think Cam will need it if she ever finds out about Macey. Thanks for the review!**

**booklover4life12- Thank you for the review, here it is!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Here it is and I hope you like this chapter! Something about her just gave me that feeling too, thank you for reviewing!**

**LoveBooks14- I'll see what I can do with our British fellow ;) As for Liz and Macey, well, we'll see what's going to happen! Thank you for the review!**

**Yadira- Thank you for the reviews! It is shocking, but it will be explained!**

**Think that's all of them, so let's go to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, Feel Again, Love on Top, or any other trademark things that may be mentioned in this chapter. (The italics in Macey's chapter were the song and she starts singing along when the quotes go up.)**

Liz POV

Abby stared at me wide eyed for a long time. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and then another. She tried to comfort me, but I shooed her away.

_I'm okay, _I spoke through my eyes, because I knew for a fact that I couldn't communicate through my voice. It was too horrible already.

"Liz," she said at long last. "Are you positive?"

Abby knew that I was wretched, but I knew she had to focus on her job. In our world, business always comes before relationships- or, for that matter, emotions in general.

I moved my finger, motioning her to follow me. I tied my blonde hair up in a messy bun as we walked up the stairs to my dorm. In the room, which was still empty, I opened the drawer silently, pulling out the blonde wig. Then, I crept over to my bag and picked up the peacock folder Macey had given me at our meeting today, and slipped open to my assignment page.

Without a word, I handed these things to Abby. She studied them for a moment and then went on to reading the notebook. I paced around the room and patiently waited as she read the horrid thing. I knew Macey had many secrets, but know I knew her biggest, dirtiest secret. Does that mean she knew mine?

"It's true," Abby mumbled. I solemnly nodded, then forced a small smile that asked _What do we do?_

"I'll go and try to find out if there is anything else I can find out before reporting it to the trustees and the rest of the Agency," she responded.

After a bit, I managed to croak out, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, you worked hard enough already. Just focus on schoolwork and your friends. Live a little," she whispered, giving a smile in that last bit. As an afterthought, she added, "And I promise not to tell anybody yet."

I gave her a weak smile and she headed out the door. When the door was about to shut, I realized I had to do something first- something really important.

"Abby, wait!"

She turned around and asked, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "I know we aren't really close, but can you help me on one last thing please?"

"What is it?"

"I _need_ to confront Macey about this somehow."

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, before letting out a small smirk.

Macey POV

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

"But with you, I feel again.

Yeah with you, I can feel again.

Yeah.

Oooh

Oooh

Oooh

Oooh

I'm feeling better since you know me.

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me."

One Republic's Feel Again was blasting through my iPod as I got ready. By the time Beyoncé's Love on Top ended, I was already finished curling my hair, putting on my makeup, and changing.

"Hey Lizzie," I said as I stepped out of the bathroom, letting her in.

She stared at me wide eyed and then mumbled, "Hi."

My petite friend hurried past me and slammed the bathroom door. That was weird.

I went downstairs for breakfast and sat down at our regular table.

"Was Liz acting weird this morning to you?" I asked Cammie and Bex.

"I didn't see her- I was out training since four thirty," Bex responded.

Cammie, however, said, "Not necessarily _weird_ but she just seemed…_off_."

I scrunched my nose but let the subject pass. Instead, I put my purse in the seat next to me, saving it for Liz.

I gave a small wave to her as she entered the Grand Hall with her pink floral dress flowing behind her. Liz didn't wave back like she normally would and took the empty seat in between Grant and Tina. I awkwardly put my purse behind me and took a small bite of my omelet.

Liz avoided me all day. At first, I thought it was a coincidence, but after I asked her to be my sparring partner for P&E and she walked right by me to Anna, I knew something was up.

Two days ago, I had given up on trying to find out what was wrong with my roommate, but now I thought she was trying to find out what was wrong with me. I just hope she didn't find out my other life.

**XXX**

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked as I cornered her in the library.

She just stared at me with her big, curious eyes. I was surprised when they slowly narrowed down into a piercing squint.

"Liz," I pressed, getting scared and worried.

She let out a reluctant sigh and hissed, "We really shouldn't be talking about this here."

"Then where do you want to talk? Because you know we have to, Elizabeth."

"I don't want to talk to _you_."

The boys sitting on the table next to us looked our way and grinned widely.

"You two gonna fight?"

"If so, can you change into something a little shorter?"

I motioned to one of them and he leaned in. I moved closer to his ear, like I was going to whisper something, and kicked him. He flew across the room and crashed on a bookshelf. The other two stared at me and then him. Before they could do anything, I grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her out of the room.

When we got to our dorm, she plumped herself on the bed. I sat on the beanbag chair and checked my makeup bag. Bex and Cammie had each left a note, saying that both of them were going on dates. I felt like doing something with Nick, but I needed to settle things with Liz first.

"Well?"

"If you think I'm going to thank you for 'saving me' back there, don't expect one. I can never thank a _monster_ like you," she huffed in a very un-Liz way.

This certainly took me aback, and I grew with exasperation. "I really didn't need or _want_ one from you. What I need to do is talk to you. About whatever is going on that is ruining our friendship. So if you don't want your secret to be exposed, you better talk _right now_!"

Once the words left my mouth, I regretted them, knowing I could never take them back. And I also gave away something huge- I let her know that I know one of her secrets. I wanted to slap myself, but maybe Liz hadn't caught it.

She didn't show any shock at those words, but there was something in her eyes that twinkled worry.

"This is exactly what I mean! Macey, I was going to tell you later, because I had this all planned out, but-" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the floor, which was now full of 'Pacing Liz' footsteps.

"But what, Liz?"

She looked up at me and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know that you're with _them_."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. She meant the CU. She knows.

I wanted to tell Liz _everything_. I knew that she would be the one to understand the truth. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I've been in on this since the beginning. I couldn't tell her that they had something on me. I couldn't tell her the-

"So it is true!" she yelped, voice breaking. Liz let her tears fall down as she ran out of the room.

I couldn't tell her the truth, because it would kill me.

But, nonetheless, she wouldn't believe me _now_. She wouldn't believe me if I told her it was all a big lie- a big game that I got sucked into and would never find my way out alive.

Cammie POV

"Wow Cam, you look extra…stunning tonight," Zach told me when he picked me up. He was absolutely breathless, and I loved that.

But, I do have to admit, I _did_ look good tonight. Liz gave me a white dress with a black bow belt on the waist that she bought but was the wrong size. I borrowed her black bow for my hair (which Macey had styled) and black purse wallet. From Bex, I borrowed her gray jacket that she said looked good on me and was willing to give it to me. Macey lent me black high heels and, of course, did my hair and a natural look on makeup.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. So what's on the agenda today, Zach?"

"Ah, I could tell you, but where would be the fun in that?"

"Is this a surprise? I hate surprises."

"I know you do, but this one, you'll never forget." He added a wink in at the end that gave me that fluttery crush feeling all over again.

He led me to the rooftop, and its beauty stayed ever since the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. Only now, it was more divine.

There was a white table set up in the middle, with a cinnamon scented candle lit. There was a plate resting with a silver lid covering it up, and our glasses were filled with wine.

"Wow, Zach, this is so fancy. How did you get the drinks?"

"The wine? I have my sources." He gave me a small shrug and a bashful smile. My giddy teenage girl feelings were coming back.

He put my hand on his lips, and, giving a loud smooch, led me to the table. He held out my chair and planted a small kiss on my lips. When he sat down, I uncovered the dish.

Spaghetti.

I looked up and stared at him, hoping to have a flirty twinkle in my eyes.

"An Italian dinner?"

He smiled.

"Is this recreating The Lady and The Tramp?"

For our last two dates, we had a Disney movie marathon. We watched some of the Princess movies and just the regular ones too. Zach had claimed that he was only doing it for me, but I saw him tear up in The Lion King.

"Well, let's see."

We both spun the noodles on our fork and sure enough, found ourselves leaning in to finish it. Our lips touched and he gave me a soft kiss.

We finished the rest of the spaghetti and also had breadsticks. For dessert, we had biscotti- crunch cookies that, in this case, were chocolate flavored. It was the best meal I had in a long time.

"Zach, this was so delicious. Did the cook make it?" I asked, taking the last bite of biscotti.

I could have sworn a light blush danced across his cheeks. "Actually, I made it," he mumbled.

I nearly choked. This had tasted like a meal you would find at a five star restaurant. Even something as simple as the spaghetti was exquisite. But, knowing that Zach had made it, the meal just turned better. I could taste the love and time he had put into it. I know it wasn't fair to compare him with my ex, but nothing Josh had done was as thoughtful as this.

"That just makes it even more perfect."

He beamed and finished the last of the wine.

"Onto the next part of our date, Gallagher Girl."

"What's in store this time?"

He grabbed my hand and I followed him to a blanket near the tulip flower bank. When he sat, I was tugged down with him.

"Just watch," he whispered.

Zach looked up, and I followed his gaze. He was staring at the stars, and they were really beautiful. We watched them flicker, and as beautiful as they were, I couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong, Cam? Don't you like it?"

"It's perfect. It just reminded me of my father."

He gave me a look that urged me to go on.

"When I was younger, we would always come out late at night to watch the stars, no matter where we were. Even if he was in a different continent, he would call me whenever it was nighttime at home to enjoy the memory with me. On my fourth birthday, he flew all the way in from Germany to attend my princess party." I smiled at the thought.

"He had to leave right after, but he stayed to watch the stars with me. And he told me that my mother and I were the most beautiful things he ever saw. Then, a shooting star passed by and I closed my eyes. When he asked me why, I told him I was making a wish. Then I asked him why he didn't make one, and he said that all he ever wanted was right there. I was drifting to sleep, but I remember him pointing to a the brightest star and telling me that I was going to be that one day." By the time I finished, my smile faded and I felt tears strolling down my face.

Zach gave me a moment. "Cammie, if he was here right now, I'm positive he would be proud of all that you've done. You're the best spy in training _ever_, and you turned out to be pretty great."

"Thank you Zach. And thanks so much for doing this for me, it means the world."

"I love you so much, Gallagher Girl."

"Me too," I whispered.

He leaned close to me and gave me another soft kiss. Soon, we were in a full make out session, but the sweetness of the kiss never wavered. Things were getting pretty heated, but we broke apart when we heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from the trees."

We peered down the rooftop to look at the woods. There was movement and a flash of red hair. Somebody was definitely down there.

We crept quietly to the area of question. Camouflaging with the trees, Zach followed me in my Chameleon mode. I reached into Liz's hand purse and pulled out a laser gun. I set it to night mode and flashed it across to the next tree. The lady in black ran but got caught in it.

We hurried over to her as she fumbled to get up. She tried to run away again, but she kept hitting an invisible wall that appeared after I triggered the laser. She slowly turned to us and I gasped.

It was the lady who I saw at the CIA HQ. the one with the china pale skin, red hair, and dark green eyes. The one who dropped the key.

She stared right at me, but soon focused her attention at a speechless Zach.

"Zachary?" This was the first time I heard her voice, and I already can tell that it was full of venom and pure evil.

I turned to Zach, expecting a confused reaction. Instead, he looked ashamed and exasperated. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Hi, Mom."

**Catherine's here! This pretty much means the story is going to get crazy!**

**So I'm guessing I played with your feelings in this chapter. Well, I certainly triggered different emotions for the characters. BTW, did you like the Zammie date?**

**How was this chapter? Good, bad, etc.? Review and tell me what you think please!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	21. Oh Look, Bitch Went Mad

**Sorry this took so long! But, GG6 has a title and cover! (And yes, Ally revealed it!) The link to the cover (UK link is on there too) is on my profile, so check that out if you want. There is also a link to a mega excerpt on there. And the title is UNITED WE SPY!**

**Not really sure of the official release date, BUT, I do know that for Kindle it comes out on September 17. I think it should come out on that date for all too. Anyway, the first thing one summary of the book said (not sure where I read it) was: Who will live to see graduation?**

**I think she should have named it United We Cry.**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**1DTWFANLVR- Thank you for reading!**

**Bornastar1- I will definitely be reading your story when I have the chance! Thanks for the review and for your idea!**

**GG01- Thank you for the review! Here it is!**

**i-spy-a-thief-xo- Thank you so much for reviewing! But you do rock at Zammie-all of your one shots are just too cute! Oh, and sorry I had to put the dashes in your name, but the dots don't show.**

**mrsgoodejacksonpotter- Definitely! In fact, you might just get your wish this chapter, seeing as Bex has been MIA for a bit. What's she up to? Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover- You just read my mind; I was planning on doing something like that! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Glad that you liked it, and here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**iD4BBY- Glad you love it, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**alilrose- Danger and sobs are on every corner, it is a shame. Thank you for R&R!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Something like that! Thanks for the review, and I'm very glad you liked the Zammie date!**

**booklover4life12- So many questions, thanks for the review!**

**AinsleyWright- Glad you did, enjoy! Thank you for the review!**

**yadria-You have to let those feels go sometimes! We'll find out soon, thanks for reviewing!**

**fangirl4eva- Thank you for reviewing, my wonderful fangirl! Hopefully we'll find out soon. Enjoy!**

**LoudNProud125- Glad you liked it, thank you for the review! It all unravels from here…**

**Cupcake Queen-Intense! Sorry, I just love that word! Think of it as if they are having difficulties with their friendship. But it will get better! Thanks for the review!**

**Almost golden- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like my writing and I do have a devious mind, come to think of it.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS, ONLY THE PLOTLINE. And this story is rated T for a reason- though it may not have lemons/smut, it still might have a darker side to it and there might be limes, but definitely heavy romance. I do not personally think it is enough to change the rating to M, as nothing majorly graphic is described, but you have been warned.**

**Think that's it, so I hope you like this chapter, little treasures! Oh and one more thing, yup, there's more, I'm probably going to start adding the times and possibly the locations for every chapter because each POV might be happening at the same time as another (it will make more sense once you read it) so I don't want to cause any confusion.**

**Okay, thanks for those who read this entire thing, and NOW we're onto the chapter! Beginning starts off a bit questionably, but it just builds up for what happens later.**

Bex POV: 11 PM; The Boys' Dorm-Grant's Bed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Grant, are you okay?"

He came up from under the covers, and I could've sworn there was a faint blush dancing across his cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well, you just screamed like a little girl."

As an afterthought, I mocked in a baby voice, "Are you scared of the movie?"

He mumbled something that appeared unintelligible.

"What did you say?"

He whispered something, but I still couldn't hear him.

"Grant?"

"Okay! Her nails are hideous. How can she live with herself?" I didn't fail to notice that he was still blushing, probably getting even redder now.

I chuckled.

Ten minutes later, we heard a scream coming from the woods. I whipped my head to Grant.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No…what?"

There was another hair-raising scream, only this time, louder.

"There it is again, Grant. How can you not hear that?"

"That I heard."

We just stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to do.

"It's probably nothing, Bex," Grant finally said.

"What do you mean it's nothing? How could _that_ be nothing?" I snapped.

"Bex, calm down. Stuff like this happens all the time in those woods- it's probably the seniors."

"And if it isn't? What if it's the…" my voice trailed off, unable to finish that sentence without giving anything away.

"The what, Bex?"

_The CU._

"Nothing. You're right, it's probably nothing," I quickly said.

He nodded and then turned his head back to the screen. I, however could not shake that thought out of my mind. What if they had Cammie? What if they finally got their hands on _Macey_?

If _she_ got her hands on Macey, we might as well commit suicide.

"Um, Grant, I'm going to go down to the library and ask Liz a question really quick, 'kay?"

"Alright."

First, I ran back to my dorm. I quickly reached into Cammie's secret candy hideout and pulled out a messy bundle of wrinkled clothing.

I slipped out of my PJs and put on the black jumpsuit. I crept over to the window and scanned the area-the woods- below. Nothing peculiar.

Someone stirred on the bed beside me. I turned around and saw Macey. She cautiously opened one eye, and then opened the next. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, I noticed her eyes were puffy and her face tear stricken. She must have realized this, as she reached over to her bedside table and picked up her mirror.

"Macey, are you okay?" It was a dumb question for a spy, but right now I needed to be a friend. _A sister._

"Y-yes," she choked out. Then, she looked at the bed next to her- Liz's bed- and sighed. "No."

I sat down on the edge of her bed. "What happened?"

"…"

"Macey? Did Liz have something to do with it? She made you mad or something?"

"Liz is the angel, I'm the demon," she whispered.

"So then what happened?"

Macey looked out the window. I thought this was some clue and suddenly changed my mind of my theory before coming here. Maybe _Cammie_ wasn't the one in trouble, maybe it was _Liz_. With Cammie there was no huge rush-she could obviously hold her own until help came, even with her still injured body-but with _Liz_…I didn't even want to think of that.

"She's not…_dead_…right?"

Even though I didn't use names, Macey knew who I was talking about. She shook her head, causing relief to flow through me immediately.

There was another sharp scream, and I turned to Macey. She had a tear flowing down her cheek, completely oblivious to what just happened. Or maybe she _did_ hear it, but just didn't care.

I finally asked her. She just looked at me, assumed a vacant look, and asked, "What noise?"

I stared at her. She just looked past my shoulder. I turned around and saw she was staring at another one of Liz's things-her backpack this time.

When I turned back around, she was biting her lip, trying to prevent the sobs and wallows she held in.

"She found out, didn't she?"

I didn't get an answer. Well, I didn't get an answer until five minutes and thirty seconds later, when Macey was able to talk more.

"She knows they want me."

**XXX**

_11:10-THE WOODS_

When I finally got into the woods, I hid behind a bush. I heard footsteps coming my way, so I knew I was in the right place. To kill time, I thought about Macey's troubles.

Liz was the closest to her out of us three. Sure, Macey was the meanest to her when she came to Gallagher, but Liz was patient. She gave Macey a chance, and now, they stuck together like glue. While Cam and I would go train or cause mischief, they would go watch a movie or study. If I ever had to lose Cam, or any of the girls, I would go crazy. I felt bad for both Liz and Macey. Liz because she felt betrayed and shocked. She also just learned of a terrorist group. (Well, at least I think she didn't know of it before.) And Macey because she just lost a best friend. Not to mention that said terrorist group had something on her.

I peered above the bushes and saw nothing. Trying to move my mind from my feuding friends, I realized we might still be in the game, Macey had said that Liz knows that the CU wants her with them, not that she was recruited yet. We still had time to save Macey. I needed to find Liz.

Looking around for escape routes, I found a perfect clearing to the library. I just had to take the bushes to the tree, then quickly run to the cherry blossoms, and ride the current to the fountain. From there I could just go with the girls who had the night P&E.

A flawless plan…Well, almost flawless. When I was about to run to the cherry blossoms, a cold hand formed a tight grip on my hand. They spun me around and I, Bex Baxter, nearly _shrieked_. The person holding me pinned me on the tree. They wore a navy blue hoodie and had a baby faced mask. The mask wasn't what scared me-it was what was behind it.

_Those eyes_.

The piercing, icy cold blue eyes.

The _familiar_ blue eyes that matched a too innocent face to make me believe it.

So maybe that's why I was sent flying all the way to Blackthorne grounds.

Grant POV 11:30 PM- P&E BARN

I walked outside to start some late night training for our physical exams at the end of the semester. Jonas says that it's the only test I can ace. I saw a crowd of freshman boys who were starting their class crowd around something. I walked up to one of them.

"Hey Donny. What's up?" I asked, gesturing to the crowd.

"Um, your girlfriend's unconscious."

I stopped breathing. "What?"

"Rebecca Baxter? She looks like she's been knocked cold for half an hour at the most."

I pushed past him and all the other boys. I gently picked her up and saw a big gash across her face and her black jumpsuit was torn, revealing another red gash on the strip of her back. I knew I should have worried when she wasn't back after ten minutes.

I carried her bride's style all the way to my room, and then placed her on the bed. I stared at her.

Suddenly, I remembered some medicine that Zach brought back to school when Cammie returned from the CIA Hospital. The trustees had allowed her to bring some because they said she might have black outs. And of course, Zach gave it to her to wake her up.

But where did he hide it? That was the hard part here.

I searched through all his drawers. Nothing. I checked under all the furniture. Still nothing. I was about ready to tear this place apart when I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. Zach's box.

I placed my palms on the opposite sides of the wall, then my left leg a couple inches below my left hand. I pushed myself up and added the right leg, then slowly climbed to the corner of the wall.

Zach had received this box when he was about four years old and learned of his destiny to be a spy…and an assassin. His dad gave it to him to pass down a Goode family heirloom. A couple years later, he died. Zach always mentions that there were special things left in there. And of course, to Zach, anything _special_ was _Cammie _related. So he obviously guarded that thing with his life, despite the fact everybody knows he keeps it in the same spot as his dad did.

But luckily, Zach forgot to put on the sensors when he left today.

I reached in and felt around for the box in the wall. It wasn't that difficult to find. I quietly jumped down then opened the box, searching around for the little bottle of pills.

How I managed to force them down her throat, I do not know. I just remember her waking up, rubbing her head.

"Bex, are you okay?" I said in a whisper. I didn't want to scare her, after all.

She nodded slightly and rubbed the back of her head. She looked okay-no scratches or bruises- but on the inside, I could tell she felt broken. She even shed a tear. _That _was the moment I knew. That was the moment I learned that even Bex Baxter, my British Bombshell, had her moments.

"Bex?"

"I finally know what Macey meant," she said in a weird voice. It was like you were speaking in a monotone but your voice was cracking.

A single tear flowed down her cheek again. Something was definitely wrong.

"What was Macey right about?" I pressed.

"I can't tell you," she responded in that same voice.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Your pajamas? Liz brought them over," I said, handing her the pink with black lace mini gown, along with the little shorts that go with it.

"Thanks," she whispered quietly.

"No problem."

"C-can I sleep here tonight? _Please?_"

I nodded. It probably had something to do with Macey.

I was finally falling asleep when Bex started to kiss me. It was out of nowhere, that kiss, but let me tell you, it was _hot_.

"Grant," she began after we pulled apart, "I've been through hell and back this night. I can't handle it any longer."

I widened my eyes. "You mean you wanna…"

"Yes."

"O-okay."

She planted another kiss on me, more passionate this time. I pulled away for air, and then left a trail of kisses down her neck. She nibbled on my ear.

When things started to get more intense, I asked her, "Am I your first?"

She blushed, signaling that I was.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Bex nodded bravely. She kissed me again and I didn't wait to respond. We got under the covers and I made her mine all night. She would be mine forever and always.

Liz POV- 11 PM SECRET PASSAGEWAY

Life sucked. It killed everybody and broke innocent people, tearing up their hopeful spirits. It betrayed you and stabbed you in the back, even when all you've done was try to be good. It was not something joyous or a miracle. What's so great about something if all it does is take away rare happiness you found and made you go insane?

I once thought _she_ was life-full of life- when I had a different view on it.

Now, I still thought the same, but knew the _true_ definition of it- not what those dictionaries tell you.

Macey McHenry _was_ life.

Because right from the beginning, all she was ever going to do was cause trouble.

Since the start, she got her way, even if it wasn't the first time she tried something. It's the end result that counts. And she always got her way.

Not this time.

**XXX**

I sat in the corner of the secret passageway Macey and I would always go to for our work on the CU. And this whole time, she was with them. For some reason, I kept coming back to this place. It pained me to-especially considering the fact that I hadn't taken down the pictures we put up or all our research. When the time comes, I'll probably just flush it down the toiled.

After all, that's what happened with Macey.

I didn't know how to tell Cammie- heck, I couldn't even tell myself that it was true.

A loud noise outside disturbed my thoughts. A sharp, piercing scream rang through my ears. I immediately jumped up and peered through the window into the woods. There had to be someone there.

And there was.

Or, to put it more correct, _were_.

One of them, I needed to see. The other, I needed to avoid.

I decided to see the worker first. She kept running and tripping over air for a few times, before a panicked look took over her face. Now, it seemed as if she was talking to people. I craned my neck to see who, but I was only able to identify the worker.

It had to be Catherine-aka Missy.

Catherine was probably the one who was sent to retrieve the key from me.

I patted my pocket for reassurance that it was still there. But who was Catherine talking to if it wasn't me?

I cocked my head to the other side of the woods, where somebody was being pinned to a tree. Squinting, I saw that it was _Bex_.

And the person holding her was the leader, recently unmasked as Macey.

I knew that the leader would always be in this school, but why would she be in uniform? At our last meeting, Macey told me she would sent someone- Catherine- to get the key while she planned something.

I was starting to confuse myself on this whole shenanigan, so I just had to obey orders. While I dropped off Bex's clothes with Grant at their dorm, I hoped that Macey was telling the truth- that everything will return to normal after the key is back in their hands. I didn't even know the purpose of the key, but I just knew it had to be delivered.

I quickened my pace and ran to the site in question. However, when I neared Catherine, I skidded to a stop.

Macey wasn't going to win this time-I was through with that.

Gripping the key tighter, I spun on my heels and ran to where Macey and Bex were. The only problem was, when I got there, they were _gone_.

By instinct, I looked up. In our dorm, I caught the blue eye with too much eyeliner and mascara running down her eyelids. She slammed the curtains shut immediately, and I heard some noises up there.

I looked down on the floor. There was a note laying there, about to fly away. I stomped on it.

After I finished reading it, the tears couldn't help but fall. I tried to make it stop- there was no use in crying over that monster.

I knew Macey McHenry was a demon, but I didn't think she would be a _crazy_ demon.

Zach POV- 11 PM Blackthorne Woods

"Mom?" Cammie whispered to me dumbfounded.

I nodded my head, sill ashamed Cammie had to find out like this. I knew my mom was an assassin, but I never knew she worked for the same group that was chasing after Cammie.

"Mom this is Cammie. My girlfriend. But I'm guessing you already know her," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"We've met," Cammie and my mom deadpanned in perfect unison.

"And on various occasions, too," my mother added.

"Okay Mom, let's cut to the chase- what do you want? Why are you even here?"

"I find this very rude, Zachary. What, a mother can't even visit or check up on her own son?"

"Not when that mother is you."

"Um, Zach, maybe you shouldn't have said that," Cammie whispered to me, adjusting her black bow.

"See, your little girlfriend agrees with me."

"Cammie, stop trying to make a good first impression with _her_. She already knows the spy side of you and doesn't really care about the girl side."

"Ouch. That hurt, Zach."

"Well, Mother, it just so happens you ruined our date so I think you should just leave. Now."

"Zach, if it were that simple, us Cac- I mean _CU-ers_- wouldn't even be chasing after _her_."

Cammie pulled her sweater even tighter.

"Then make it that simple. Come on, Cam, let's go."

"I love you."

I let go of Cammie. My mother had _never_ in her _life _said those three words to me and meant it. She said it in a teasing way and even mad way (don't ask), but _never_ with true meaning.

I would have gone to help Cammie off the floor, but I just turned to my mom.

"Then why are you doing this to me? I had to watch helplessly as Cammie- one of the few things that made me happy- suffered from the hands of _you_."

"I only want what's best for you," my mother said in Russian.

"Then why cause me pain?" I countered back in the same language.

"Pardon my overprotectiveness but I know something about her,' she began while pointing to Cammie, who was still on the floor, "that you don't."

"Every human has their flaws and Cammie is more kept together than me, if that's what you are trying to contradict."

"I don't completely approve."

"When did this even turn into an argument of whether or not I can date Cammie?"

"Not to bother anybody, but you guys do know that Gallagher teaches every known language, right?" Cammie mumbled in Russian, finally standing up and patting her now dirty white dress.

I was shocked to see a sincere smile on my mom's face. "I know, sweetie."

Of course, she had to ruin it and continue. "I _was_ there for six years."

I buried my face in my hands, not bothering to see Cammie's expression.

A twig snapped and we heard a soft thud. My mom turned around and had a frustrated look on her face when she faced us again.

"Okay, the real reason I came to look for somebody. Now, where's Elizabeth Sutton?"

Cammie and I exchanged stunned glances.

My mom checked her watch.

"Okay, just tell her th-"

"It's right here, ma'am. It's in the box," Liz panted, stepping out of nowhere. Her blonde hair was swooshed by the wind and flew across her face.

"Thank you."

She turned to leave and Liz clutched something tightly behind her back when my mother looked our way one last time.

"And Zach? It wasn't me torturing Cammie. It wasn't me."

With that, she disappeared. Moments later, Mr. Solomon, Abigail Cameron, and Edward Townsend came rushing.

"Are you guys okay?"

We all nodded. They started asking Cammie some questions and Liz pulled me aside.

"I need to tell you something."

"Hold on for a second. What did you give my mom?"

"_Catherine_ is your _mother_?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at my shoes.

"She talks about you all the time."

I looked up, a small smile on my face.

"Anyway, you know how I'm trying to stop this CU thing? Well, I found this key in my room and I gave her a fake one," she paused to show me the key behind her back, "but I don't know what it does. However, we have an even bigger problem."

"What is it?"

"First, are you accepting my offer?"

I sighed. A couple of days ago, Liz popped into my room and announced that she needed some _new _people to help her with this terrorist group. I told her I would think about it, but I never did.

So I just went by instinct when I conceded.

"Great!" she chirped. But her smile soon feel as we returned back to the topic.

She broke our eye contact and stared at her hands. "I know who the CU Leader is."

"Who?"

"Macey."

I widened my eyes.

Liz opened her mouth to speak more, but Cammie came over with a perplexed look on her face.

"Guys, can you come here?" Her voice was shaking and hands trembling.

Liz and I looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Cammie's eyes pleaded for us to come.

"Aunt Abby, can you show Liz and Zach the note please? Maybe they can figure out what it means."

I held the piece of paper and Liz stood on her toes to see, balancing herself by holding on to my shoulders. She soon snatched the paper out of my hand and sunk back to her feet.

"Liz?" Cammie asked hopefully.

"It says that there are more of them," she said in a freaky monotone.

"More of who?" Cammie and I questioned in harmony.

"The CU. There are more of them and they are coming to get us."

Liz's monotonous voice never faltered.

"Maybe we should get out of here and let them talk it out, Abigail," Edward mumbled.

All three of the adults left, but we knew that they were at the corner listening.

"Liz, what were you going to tell me earlier?" I whispered into her ear when Cammie went to pick up her necklace.

"Which thing? We obviously need to meet to devise some plans, but you already knew that. If you meant Macey related, then-"

"Hey Liz," Cammie interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Macey? I haven't seen her all evening."

I held my breath.

Liz had a spine-chilling flicker in her eyes and I knew she was going to make her intonation even stronger and bloodcurdling.

"She went to a mental asylum."

**Anybody expect that?**

**So, this is my first time ****_ever_**** with Catherine, and I wanted to make her cryptic, so we don't know whether she is evil or not. But like I said last time, things are about to get crazier now.**

**And the Grant/Bex scene, like I said, was not graphic at all- I don't really like to write smut. But we have one love scene down, will there be any more? Was this one even good?**

**Now then, I am completely unsure of how you feel of this chapter. I had the next three chapters planned, but all three of those files got deleted. I was bummed because this chapter was really great the first time I wrote it.**

**So, one last thing, I am on summer vacation next week! I actually have a duet this weekend for competition, and then I am starting full time ballroom dancing (I used to only take one month but now that I am 13 I am old enough to do it full time). I also have to practice my violin stuff on top of other things. So busy, busy week!**

**Then, I am also starting about two new stories and continuing another one. This fic is coming to an end soon, but I hope that you will follow me on some of my new journeys. There is a poll on my profile and other info about me and my stories, plus links. So check that out please!**

**Okay, drop me a review on the way out and tell me how you feel about this! Thank you!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	22. How NOT To Escape From A Bathroom

**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it lovelies? In this extra-long chapter we will be going to a mental asylum! Whoo! Snacks will be provided. And what else are we getting? Some insight from Ms. Cray-Cray herself-which may lead to some answers. And what else? **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Gg01- See, I could tell you, but that would ruin the fun! Maybe you'll find out sooner than expected, but you'll definitely get some clues in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**PatchLover25- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! And PLL is one of my drugs-so I just had to put in those twists! Anyway, enjoy!**

**The terifical meee- *blushes* Thanks! I'll certainly do a Jiz scene, hopefully soon! And thank you-ballroom is going great (aside from the fact I constantly elbow my partner, he he.) Thanks for R&R!**

**LoveBooks14- THAT BABY FACED MASK SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! PLL is the reason why I must lock my windows and sleep with one eye open at night. And you thought it was bad ass? LET ME HUG YOU! Yeah, that's what I wanted to achieve…Thanks for the awesome review (and for your help with everything else)!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx- Thank you so much for reviewing, here it is, and I hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait!**

**AinsleyWright- Thank you so much for the review, I hope you like this chapter!**

**heyfrey0499- I love PLL! And I am super glad that you love my story! Season 4 is amazing so far, isn't it?! As for Catherine, she'll be ****_different_**** here than in other stories, to put it that way. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**fangirl4eva- Thanks so much for that lovely review! I'm glad you find it original and that you like it! And now that Macey's is crazy, things will become more shocking! Hope you enjoy!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- We will find out more about her admittance soon, and some will be revealed in this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Cupcake Queen- Damn. Did you know I really want a cupcake whenever I read your name? Thanks, it's going really well. And you are the second person to have asked me for that Jiz, so I am going to do that! I HATE THAT MASK! I'm sorry, but I do. And Macey's gone Cray, so let's see where that goes :) You love Zach/Liz friendship? Lucky you girl, there will be some coming up! Enjoy!**

**yadria- Thanks for reviewing! And I'll definitely do more-Jiz (Jonas/Liz) is next! And yes, apparently our little spy has gone crazy! There should be a little SIGN UP button in the right hand corner, and then you put in your penname (yadria, if you're sticking with that) then enter your email and password :) Hopefully it works! Enjoy!**

**I am Nikita daughter of Apollo- Thank you for the review! And after Ally's latest excerpt (go read it! Info in bottom AN) I am going to most likely do T/A. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest- Thank you so much, lovely guest, for the review! I hope you like this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GG. If by some miracle I do, can you guys please tell me?! **

**Important AN at end! I hope you like this chapter!**

Macey POV-Chmerman Sanitarium

I had to do it. I didn't want to, but I had to. There was no other option-_if_ I wanted to make it out of this game alive.

Oh, who am I kidding? There was no way I could survive this. I had already dug my own grave and knocked out all the sense I had.

Well, scratch that. I had _some_ sense left in me. Sense was what brought me to this sanitarium in the first place-if any of my plans to get out of this mess would work, it would most likely be this one.

~(...)~

_Yesterday Night_

_Mini Flashback_

I stared out the window, watching the whole scene unveil. There was Catherine, talking to her son. Squinting, I saw there was somebody on the floor…Cammie? It _was_ Cammie. Did Catherine get to her? I didn't want to think about that.

Yes, this is odd. I didn't want Cammie to die. Yet, I was working with the same group that was trying to kill her, right?

Wrong. No matter what they tell you, it's wrong. They didn't want to kill her-_they_ would be dead if they did. I'm the only one who had the _real_ answers.

But I went through hell trying to get them.

Once they had converted me, I was a changed person. You know that hole inside your chest where your heart belongs? That turned to stone. I was once a peacock with her feathers too bright and who stuck out in all the wrong places. So they had to do major work with me. And in the end?

I turned into a _cold_, _heartless_ killer.

Yes, that part you already know. But there's more to the story. And like I said earlier, I was the only one who knew it all. And let me tell you, it was _definitely_ a story to tell the grandchildren.

Backstories aside, let's return to reality. I knew I couldn't change a single thing- I was far too gone. But I could resort to the most common thing- I could run. Run back to the world of civilians, to be more accurate. Or I could go where all insane killers belong.

Yes, because by this point, I thought I was crazy.

I quickly devised an escape plan in my mind. It was perfect-well, _almost_. I was Macey McHenry. The _senator's daughter_.

And apparently, senators' daughters aren't allowed to be crazy.

So I had to put in a little bit more work. Firstly, I hastily wrote a note to my roommates, then threw it out the window. I honestly didn't care who found it. Right now, I had more important manners to deal with.

I reached under Liz's bed and pulled out her red duffel bag for her disguises class. There was so much content in there. I took out three quarters of her things and put it in a turquoise duffel, then kept the original and whatever remained there. I shoved in a bunch of clothes and other things. Then, I put in my CU bag. It had all of my mission info and stuff in there. Before I sealed it, I gently put in my blonde wig.

There was only one thing left to do before I left. I headed to the bathroom with a bottle of red hair dye and a special tool to change some of my features. Let's just say, the only thing that was left of _Macey McHenry_ was her 'ice, cold' blue eyes.

I looked out the window to survey the scene one last time, to see if there was _any_ reason I should back out. I shook my head and quickly started the escape, leaving them forever.

~(…)~

I lie in my bed and try to erase all those horrible memories from my mind. It failed.

There was that one from last night that really irked me. It was when Liz, who apparently was the one who picked that piece of paper up, was reading my note. I could just see the gears shifting in her head and I could practically _read her mind_. I knew what she was thinking. And I don't know if I hated that more than the fact that she was having a mini mental breakdown.

But that was the scene I had left with. And I just wished that when I had watched that note fly freely through the wind, I could suddenly turn like that piece of paper. Because I just realized that's what I wanted.

_I wanted to be free._

Liz POV-9:00 AM, Blackthorne Dormitories

I was frozen in my spot in front of the bathroom mirror. My feet were glues to the floor, and there was no way there were going to move easily.

I just finished my shower. We were getting excused from classes _again_ (of course I'm the only one who hates this) so we can visit Ms. Cray Cray in her sanitarium. By far, I was the most affected by this. Sure, Bex was the one attacked by Macey, and Cammie was her target, but Bex was tough enough while Cammie didn't even know that Macey was the infamous CU Leader.

I looked in the mirror and surveyed my outfit. I had blow-dried, combed, and carefully curled my blonde hair, then stuck a black bow in it. I had gone with my faint blush and light eye shadow, substituting my pink lip gloss for a redder shade. I put on darker mascara and eye liner for once. My outfit was a black skirt and black laced top. I had painted my nails black and slipped on my shoes. Before I was officially done with my outfit, I eyed the small bracelets at the edge of the counter. Macey and I had bought each other custom made bracelets at the start of our CU searching, and we'd worn them since. The only time I took them off was after I confronted her about her evil terrorist status. But now, I didn't think before doing-I shoved them on. Somehow, my outfit felt more complete.

One thing's for sure, I wasn't the same. In the inside I changed. Heck, I didn't even _look_ the same.

On the outside, I was definitely more attractive than the start of this exchange. My almost white blonde hair gained color so now it was just like Ashley Benson's hair. I gained a natural beauty and had a unique glow that matched my mood. I guess you could say I reached that one point in puberty where the gods finally realized how much you suffered look wise every so often.

But this newfound beauty came with a curse-that glow really _did_ match my mood. Because at the moment, I looked just like how I was on the inside-dark.

Yes, I had a dark streak to me now. I was no longer the sweet or_ completely_ innocent Liz as everybody knew me by. I had put myself in a horrible position because I poked my nose where it didn't belong.

And now I was paying the price.

"Liz! Open up! You've been there forever!" Bex shouted, while pounding furiously on the door.

I didn't answer.

"Come on Liz! I woke up Cammie already," she said more softly.

I still remained silent, even though I knew how hard it must've been to wake her up. Cammie was always a heavy sleeper.

"Liz, I didn't want to have to get all witchy but you're going to push me there," she warned.

I scoffed.

"ELIZABETH SUTTON! You know, you're not the only one who is taking this hard! But you don't see any of us whining or moping around!"

I reached under the sink and pulled a purple bag while Bex kept on rambling. I had learned to tune people out easily.

"But you know, you were always the weakest link!"

Those words caught my attention.

And they made me so angry.

She had no idea how much I had been suffering internally and how I'd been through hell and back. _She had no idea._

I looked up at my bloodshot eyes in the mirror. The perfect image I had worked so hard to obtain and worked even harder to keep was shattered, all because of _Macey McHenry_.

She plain ruined me, and yesterday's incident _destroyed_ me.

I couldn't take it anymore. So I threw Bex's cell phone-which was so conveniently left next to the soap- at the mirror and watched it shatter. I knew those words she had told me pushed me too far.

I stepped out of the bathroom, eyes still bloodshot, and pushed past Bex. She was gaping while Cammie's eyes were wide. They had definitely heard the crash.

"I'll buy you a new phone," I mumbled to her.

Her face filled with confusion, but she screamed shortly after when she stepped into the bathroom and saw the damage.

I went to the window and knocked out the drapes, staring at the woods.

"Liz," a soft voice called behind me.

I turned around. Cammie.

"What?" I barked, more harshly than I had intended.

She flinched. "Nothing, never mind."

"Sorry, Cams," I said after a while.

"You didn't do anything wrong , Lizzie. You know that, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

And I think you know what I was sorry for.

**XXX**

10:30 AM-CHMERMAN SANITARIUM

Zach had bought me an energy drink after Cammie texted him about my little blowout. I didn't mind that she told him. They made a good couple, after all. And it was only fair that they told each other everything. Even though he's got some secrets he doesn't tell her.

Anyway, I was more refreshed after that drink and was ready to take Cammie's spot in the driver's seat. In her note, Macey hadn't really clarified which sanitarium she went to, and after visiting three with no luck, I had a feeling where she went.

The inside of Chmerman Sanitarium was nice-beautiful actually. There were several floors-around seven- and the lobby had two couches. The reception desk was in the center of the room. On the wall behind it, there was a small café like think, where Zach had gotten a Frappuccino from. There were elevators facing opposite each other on different sides of the room, having a directory next to both of them. A staircase was in the back of the scene, while flower and other décor completed the look.

I plopped down on the red couch and held on to the pillow. From the corner of my eye, I watched Bex, Cammie, and Zach, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Everybody clear on what to say to Macey? Okay, so Bex you'll come with me to talk to the receptionist so we can get somebody to lead us Macey's room. Zach, you can go sit with Liz. Maybe tell her what we talked about if you feel like it?"

Zach nodded and they parted, him coming next to me while Cammie and Bex waited in the surprisingly long line.

I looked at him expectantly.

After a couple of minutes (five and forty seconds to be exact) he turned to look at me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're so difficult sometimes."

"Oh, that's funny, Cammie says that to me all the time!"

I stared at him. "What does she see in you?"

I expected him to be annoyed, but I actually liked this reaction better-he smiled. They were so smitten and I could just see them falling. It was actually sweet.

We watched the line gradually move. Cammie and Zach eye flirted while Bex waited rather impatiently.

When they got closer to the front of the line, Zach asked me about Macey.

"What do you mean?" came my response.

"Why do you think she did it?" He had only found out about it yesterday, just like Bex.

"The answer is so simple," I whispered, not even realizing that I was talking. It was a strange feeling.

"So what is it?"

Still in my trance, I said, "I don't know."

He looked at me quizzically. "You are so cryptic lately."

As he got up to throw away his cup, I sighed, "Because I know things I shouldn't."

He heard me though-I knew because he tripped a little bit, and Zach is _not_ a klutz like me.

He sat back down and stared at me. "So you're dangerous then? That's why you stay with them?"

"I was never with the CU. They just used me. Time after time."

"Why couldn't you leave?" he asked quietly.

"They had something on me. They had _major_ blackmail. It would take forever and a day to clear my name from that."

He stayed silent, but I knew that he was doing some thinking of his own. He was out of this for so long yet he already knew everything.

"She has a diary, Liz."

I whipped my head. "Who?"

"It told me everything that's on her mind and everything she knows."

I didn't fail to notice that he didn't answer my first question. I opened my mouth to ask him again but I followed his gaze. He was staring at sum girl's butt, but looking up I saw some familiar dirty blonde hair.

"Cammie?" I whispered.

He nodded. I immediately knew what he was hinting at-that with the knowledge he has of her memories and with my experience as their puppet, we might actually be able to do this.

As if he read my mind, Zach asked in a hushed tone, "When do we start, boss?"

"We'll talk later," I finally said, noticing that Cam and Bex were having difficulties up front.

"What do you _mean_ there is no patient named Macey McHenry here? She has to be! Do you really neglect your _mental_ patients like this?"

"Bex, calm down," Cammie tried.

Neither Bex nor the receptionist lady paid attention to her.

"Why would a McHenry be admitted her? Are you trying to start a rumor about their daughter?! she isn't insane!"

I mentally slapped myself for not figuring this out before. Why _would_ a _McHenry_ risk that? Nice thinking, Macey.

"Come on," I said to Zach.

He scrunched his eyebrows but followed me as I nudged everybody in the massive line. Bex and the employee were still bickering when we got to the front and Cammie was desperately trying to be the voice of reason.

"Bex darling! Have you gone mad? Why would Miss McHenry be in Chmerman?" I said, interrupting their quarrel.

To the lady, who was in about her early twenties, I said, "Sorry ma'am, I'm afraid she's losing her mind. We are actual?" I said, interrupting their quarrel.

To the lady, who was in about her early twenties, I said, "Sorry ma'am, I'm afraid she's losing her mind. We are actually here visiting Miss Aubrey Moore."

"Thank you, somebody without an attitude! Now then, we do have an _Aubrey Moore_. She is on the third floor. I'll have somebody guide you there and unlock her door."

"Thanks. Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

As we all walked towards the elevators, I noticed that my friends were looking at me in a weird way. I stopped and turned to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Bex was the one to answer. "How did you know she checked in under that?"

"It's her alias. Aubrey Moore."

"That name sounds familiar," Cammie mumbled under her breath.

I saw Zach rub her shoulder and noticed the worried look in his eyes.

I shook my head and one by one we filled into the elevator. The ride up was quick, and the worker who came with us-Jacob Alloy-quickly unlocked her door, which was the last in the floor. Room 40C. Before he left, he sent a suggestive gaze toward Cammie, which of course earned him a glare from Zach.

"Okay, there you go. She is asleep right now so you might have to wait a little bit. When you're done just press the button on the wall and I'll come and lock her up," he said.

"Thank you," Cammie said.

She took a step into the room, and we soon followed suit. Everybody seemed unsure of what to do, so we just awkwardly crowded around her bed.

Shortly after, she stirred and soon woke up. Something seemed different about her-and it wasn't because we now knew she was a little off in the head. For a moment, nobody moved, as we were all lost in our own thoughts. So much for their 'planning' on what to say to her.

Cammie was the first to speak. "Hey Mace."

Macey blinked.

"I like the new hairstyle," Bex tried, gesturing to Macey's new, red hair.

She patted it and sat up.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked in a monotone.

"To visit," Bex responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world-which it kinda was.

"You want something," Macey stated, still using her tone.

"Cammie, take Liz to the bathroom," Bex said, staring hard at Macey.

"Um, okay."

When we got there, she asked me, "Why do you think they sent us here?"

"To talk about the CU," I replied honestly. I knew Cammie would soon interrogate me on how I found out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I told Bex to tell you and Mace about them," she mumbled, surprising me.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Bex didn't tell us about them."

Cammie frowned. "She didn't? Interesting… Wait, so how _do_ you know?"

"Macey and I were doing our homework on one of our visit days and we stumbled across that file," I lied. Well, it wasn't necessarily a _lie_, just an exaggerated truth bending-I hadn't really covered the art of lying yet.

"Oh."

"It's okay if you're scared, Cam," I told her after a moment of silence.

She gave a weak smile. "I'm not scared, Liz, but thank you."

"I'm not too sure about that," I whispered.

She pretended like she didn't hear me and asked, "So how did you know about Macey's alias?"

"She used it to get into places," I answered, trying not to five away much.

I opened my compact mirror. Cammie started to fiddle around with her thumbs, then moved to fix her hair. She changed it from a braid to a ponytail, then to a bun, before settling on plain, loose hair.

"OCD much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked.

"Can I ask you one last question, Liz? I know you know the answer to it."

Not thinking about any of the possibilities it could be, I muttered, "Sure."

"What happened to Macey? To bring her here?"

I dropped my mirror and Cammie flinched. Bending down to pick it up, I brainstormed a bunch of excuses. I even considered answering with a plain shrug. But then I found it.

A distraction.

From the angle my compact mirror was on the floor, I got a clear view of _everything_ behind me. Including the air vents. And we know that most horror stories have somebody in your closets, under your bed, and in the air vents.

"Liz?" Cammie whispered-asked, her blue eyes growing wide.

I remained on the floor, staring at the mirror. I held up a finger to Cammie, the universal sign for 'one second.' I knew something was up. And then, I saw it move.

A dark figure.

I saw it so quickly-it zoomed through the air vent. I wondered what they were planning, and _who_ it was. If they did what I feared they were, then it would be over for us.

I heard a noise come from the stalls, soon seeing some water drip on the floor.

I shut the mirror suddenly and jumped up, startling Cammie. "Cams, we need to get out of here! _Now_!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!" I shouted, grabbing her arm.

She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Well, _tried_ to twist it.

It was locked.

My heart started pounding loudly-I wouldn't be surprised if Cammie heard it. I started hyperventilating and panicking. Cammie didn't seem that worried-but she didn't know what was happening.

"Cam, the CU is attacking us," I explained, trying to keep my voice calm while talking quickly. It was hard.

Her eyes widened even more-if possible-and she started frantically pounding on the door. I soon joined her, not really sure if we were trying to get somebody's attention or knock down the door. I'll go with the latter.

Obviously, that failed. I started pacing the bathroom, pulling intensely on my hair and having a full on panic attack. Cammie put her palms over her ears and shut her eyes, humming slightly. I stopped momentarily to stare at her.

"I'm trying not to become like you," she whispered, referring to my mini episode.

"Argh!" I yelled in frustration.

There was no question about it-the CU had us now.

**XXX**

11:15 AM- GIRLS' BATHROOM

Cammie leaned against the door while I lied on the countertops, all stretched out. She began to bang her head against the doorway, filling the silence in the air. I dug through my bag and tried to see if anything there could save us.

A roaring noise interrupted our activities.

I jumped down, only to find my shoes wet. Cammie and I exchanged nervous glances.

_The toilet._

It was the dripping from earlier-only now it was getting bigger. It was flooding _fast_. Staying in here was no longer an option; we had to leave _immediately_.

"What do we do Cammie?!"

"Um, I don't know! You're the genius Lizzie! If you could blow up the bathroom with eye lasers and fly us out of here to the nearest ice cream place, that would be great!"

"Cammie, I'm not a superhero!"

"I know, but I really want ice cream right now!"

I stared at her and she scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. By now, the water had gone up to my ankles, and Cammie had to stand up to avoid getting wet.

"The only way out of here would be through the air vent," I decided.

"O-Okay."

I dug through my purse to see if anything could help us get there. Nothing. I turned back to my roommate with a nervous smile.

"So, Cam, how do you feel about carrying people?"

**XXX**

"Ouch! Liz, couldn't you have taken off your high heels?"

"Cammie, I'm way shorter than you, and I am _not _planning on jumping. So stop complaining and let's try this again."

Our escape plan was simple-I get on Cammie's shoulders as she stands on a tower of toilet paper rolls to get up to the vent, then I pull her up. Only, we had tried thirteen times. And failed all of them. Luckily, the flooding didn't travel to under the air vent yet, but we still had to act fast before it did and soaked up the toilet paper.

As she pulled me up, she said, "You know, you're actually lighter than I expected."

I ignored her and tried to get ahold of the vent, but Cammie sneezed and dropped me, soon falling on top of me. I tried to push her off.

"Cammie?"

"Yes Liz?"

"Get off of me."

"You're rude lately." She got up and brushed off her clothes.

I opened my mouth to shoot back with something, but a loud display of beeps prevented me from doing so. Cammie and I looked at each other, confused. We scanned the bathroom, looking around for the source of the noise. My roommate tapped me furiously and pointed to a machine on the other side of the room. I tried to read it from my spot, but it was too far away. All I could see were numbers, but not any WARNING signs on it. Unfortunately, that side of the room was covered in water.

I sighed and made me way across, taking huge steps. By the time I reached the apparatus, I was soaked all the way to my knees. I read the notice very slowly, trying to digest each word. When it registered into my brain what was happening, I let out a huge shriek.

"Liz?! What's the matter?"

I ran back and pushed past Cammie, pounding on the door frantically _again_.

"Liz?"

"Ca-Cammie. The air…" I tried to choke out, but I was _thisclose_ to having a heart attack.

"What about it?"

I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air…well, as much freshness as the air in a public bathroom can be.

"Our air supply is getting cut off-we only have five more minutes."

I knew that the figure in the vent was watching. He or she knew that we were close to escaping. So of course, being the kind person he/she is, they disabled the air supply. As if getting locked in a _flooding bathroom_ wasn't bad enough.

"Can't you do something?! Like go and put it back on?" Cammie yelled in panic.

"Not without this place finding out! It's a _civilian_ company, Cams. A civilian ran place with horrible security, I should add. There really is nothing I can do!"

"So how do we get out? Same plan as before?"

"That obviously didn't work!"

Cammie put her hands in her head for a minute, then snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"Well hurry up and say it! We only have…erm…three minutes left!"

"Okay! The bag you have right now is one of your test subjects for experiments at Gallagher, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"And it has been under Dr. Fibbs' more recent inventions-the floating pants thing?"

"Yes. What are you getting at, Cam?"

"Well, when you tested it back at Gallagher, it failed. But that was because the fabric is new. Now that it has been a couple of months, the fabric is older, so it could work now. All we do is fill it up with water and pull the string, and then maybe we can float up there," she explained hurriedly.

I looked at her questioningly, thinking if it could really work.

"Okay," I conceded. "But how do we get the vent open from here?"

She grinned and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Lipstick Taser!" she exclaimed, and fired it at the wall.

"I don't see why I doubt you."

**XXX**

We only had two minutes-well, a minute and thirty seconds now. We had everything filled up, all we needed to do was pull the string.

"Are you sure we have to wait a minute, Cam?"

"Yes, it works best with less air."

I should've known that-but I was feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen and couldn't think straight. I was surprised that my friend was faring this well. I looked at the timer to see how much time we had left. Cammie tapped me on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question earlier. How did Macey get admitted here?"

"A little nosy, aren't we?"

She gave a half smile.

I felt dizzier. The machine beeped out 'Thirty Seconds'.

"What? Thirty seconds? A minute passed already?" Cammie asked.

I mumbled under my breath as I held on to the purse, "Macey has better workers than I thought."

Cammie looked up. "What did you say?"

I held on to my head with my free hand. It felt like it was going to fall off. So that's why I wasn't thinking when I said to Cammie, "Macey has been the CU Leader this whole time!"

She gaped. A second later, an electronic voice beeped,

"Time's up. Oxygen supply disabled."

**End of the chapter to Blackthorne Meets Gallagher, a story that has more cliffhangers than answers…**

**But, we ****_will_**** be getting some answers in the next chapter, which I have planned out already! Honestly, I had more to write, but I noticed this chapter was already over 4,000 words. **

**This chapter took longer than expected because it was hard to work with these emotions, even though I wrote it perfectly before the file got deleted (again!). I was feeling even sadder lately because one of my very close cousins died. I am very sad but hopefully I used the emotions I'm feeling to make this chapter at least acceptable. Sorry if it's not very good. Please review and tell me if it was okay. Thanks guys, you are awesome.**

**To make up for this, I will be sending out teasers to everybody who reviews (sorry for any guests that may review)! **

**Oh, and there is a link to a SPOILY excerpt from United on my profile! We get a new couple and something related to Zach…read it! Also, Ally has confirmed that she will be releasing a new series entitled Embassy Row in 2015! And one more thing, I honestly have no idea on how the whole mental asylum thing works generally, so I'm just playing around it. I basically just based it on Pretty Little Liars, with Mona (who is pretty crazy in the first few episodes in Radley) and Hanna-which we will see more of next chapter with Macey and Liz.**

**Also to expect next chapter: A discovery or two (or three) about the CU**

**Okay, so review please? Hope you had a nice Fourth of July!**

**xxxLizxxx**


	23. Macey's Crazy,Zach's Dead,&Cam's16Again

**Chapter twenty four ( a.k. of the hardest chapters in this story) has arrived! Not going to keep you long by reading this, though I hope you read my bottom AN!**

**Shout Outs: Thank you to **my-nose-is-in-a-book**,** Gg01**, **heyfrey0499**, **PatchLover25**, **Zach-Goode's-Girlxxx**, **_Cupcake Queen_**, **pandapie15**,** PotatoesAndDragons**, **fangirl4eva**, **_Guest __**(1), **_XxCandyygirlxX**, **_Guest __**(2), **_snowleopardluver**, **bianca-victoria-904**, and** Sunshine011 **for their reviews (which were all amazing, by the way) to Chapter 22. Also, one of my lovely readers is making a joint account, I-Spy-Smore-And-Cookie (replace the – with dots), so you should see one of their upcoming stories.**

**Reply to Guest Reviews (I reply to members by PM now, just so you know!):**

**Cupcake Queen- So happy that you liked it. Who locks people in bathrooms? I know who… c; So thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (1)- Yeah, I know what a Jiz is. I've always felt weird about the couple name for Jonas/Liz but I prefer that over Lonas. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Guest (2)- Glad you think so! Here it is, thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Actually, I thought of a spy series with the plot line of Gallagher Girls…after reading Ally's series. Why do I always think of amazing things ****_after_**** people make them? So yeah, I guess it's not mine, *technically*.**

**This story reached 300+ reviews! Wow, thank you so much! Cyber cookies to celebrate? Here's chapter twenty three, hope you guys like it!**

Liz POV-Girls' Bathroom; 11:25 AM

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

This can't be happening-it just can't.

I gestured to Cammie to pull the string on the bag, but her hands were shaking as she tried to. My face was getting purple-I could tell from the mirrors-even though I should be able to hold my breath for a long time. But, we were dizzy enough and panicked, not to mention the fact that our hyperventilating took away a lot of our energy.

I rushed the process and frantically pulled the string for her. We floated up to the air vent and got in safely. I shut the vent and started breathing in heavily, taking in the air. It was musty, but it was _air_.

"I didn't think we would actually make it out alive," I whimpered, still feeling this was surreal.

When Cammie didn't answer, I looked over at her. I gasped, taking in the sight of her. She was pale and not moving. I don't even think she was _breathing_.

"Cammie!"

I looked around, seeing if there was anything that I could give to her. Obviously, this was followed by a mental slap, seeing as we were in an _air vent_. I leaned back on my bag, which was probably ruined from the water below.

I shot back up. _Water!_ I kneeled in front of Cammie with the bag ready. Without hesitation, I dumped the water on her and yelled her name.

"L-Liz? Are we alive?" she whispered.

I nodded, offering a small smile.

"Who do you think would _do_ this?"

I took a deep breath and considered whether or not I should ask her if she remembered that I told her that Macey was the leader. "Their leader? Do you have an idea who the leader is?" I tentatively risked.

"No, but I'd imagine _they_ would be _heartless_."

Good. She doesn't remember.

"Let's get out of here."

We were chatting happily as we made our way back to the room, giggling at the strange looks we received. It's not every day you see two teenage girls soaked in bathroom water making their way through a mental institution, after all.

We turned a corner and saw a very confused nurse heading our way. I stopped Cam, which resulted in her giving me a questioning look.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes. This is my first day and I am looking for Miss Aubrey Moore's room. It's-" she checked her paper, "number 40C. She's my first patient in this building ever."

A newbie. A plan devised in my head.

"Oh! Well, we are actually visiting Aubrey. She's our sister." I smiled.

"Really? Do you think you can show me where her room is?"

"Gladly. It's the last room on the floor."

"Thank you,' she said and started to walk away, but I stopped her.

"One more thing. Our sister has, um, _issues_. Today she is like, well, worse than her days on PMS. So since it's your first day, I don't want to leave you scarred. I can give her the medicine-I've seen her other doctors do it before," I lied.

Surprisingly, she bought it. "Thank you so much! Are you certified, though?"

"I'm studying to be a nurse and my older sister," I pointed at Cammie, "is a pediatrician."

"Okay, then. Here it is. And once again, _thank you_."

She pushed her cart in the other direction while Cammie had a perplexed look on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do you still have those edible spy gear?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes. I'm wearing the holder thing disguised as an earring right now. The thing to activate it is back at Blackthorne. Why do you want to know and why did you do that?"

"I'm planning on bugging Macey's meds," I explained, my voice dropping low.

"Oh. Well in that case, here. Should I even ask why you are bugging her medicine?"

"It's just for future references."

We walked in to a very frustrated Bex. When she saw us, she stormed out and punched the button used to call somebody to lock the door.

"I'm waiting in the car. Hurry up and do your sappy goodbyes, losers."

Okay, she was pissed.

"Here Macey, drink your medicine. Your doctor told me to give it to you," I said softly.

I didn't tear my gaze from her until she drank it all, then I inspected the bottle to make sure the bugs weren't left behind. I walked back to Cam's side, where Zach was…being Zach.

"Gallagher Girl, you're all wet! Were you thinking of me again?" he teased.

"Nope. I was thinking of Josh and Flynn. I wonder how a threesome would be with them," she smirked, knowing he was going to believe that easily.

I don't even know how we made it into the car in one piece.

**XXX**

THREE DAYS LATER- CHMERMAN SANITARIUM; 7:30 AM

"Oh, hello Elizabeth. Here to visit Miss Moore again?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll call up Mr. Alloy again."

This was my third time visiting Macey individually-fourth time altogether. She doesn't really say much, just stares at the wall while I talk to her. The workers here say it's good for Macey to have a regular visitor and that I do all these things and whatnot (of course, I already know this). On that first day when we visited her, we were trying to get some more insight to why she locked herself away, and I came back the next to continue (maybe even getting some answers on why she joined the CU). But as our time progressed, I realized that just being there with her was enough. Yesterday, the mood in the air felt as if the old Macey was in there somewhere- the Macey we loved.

I stepped into the elevator and waved to Jacob Alloy, who always unlocks the doors for me.

"You know, you should have your own key by now," he said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"It's good for you to visit Aubrey. She has made mentions about you when I take her to her sessions."

"And what does she say?" I asked, suddenly taking an interest in this conversation.

"How she doesn't know why you are bother coming," he started. "Because she's surprised that you still care."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

The doors opened and we made our way to Macey's room. He looked at me.

"Who was that girl with you on the elevator that first time you visited?"

"Bex?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh, you mean Cammie! She's like a sister to Aubrey. We all go to school together."

When he didn't say anything, I realized something. How did he know that Bex wasn't Cammie's name? Does he already know Cammie?

Before I got a chance to interrogate him, we reached number 40C.

"Okay, you know the drill."

I smiled and went in. Macey didn't look up and continued to rock in her chair, staring at the wall.

"Macey? I skipped breakfast to come early-I have classes today."

She looked over her shoulder for a second and then resumed.

I took my spot on the side of her bed. "The doctors said I should continue to come-that it's helping you. They said that you don't throw chairs around as much anymore. I don't know if you remember that happening, though. They said you're getting more medicine. You remember what happened yesterday, right?"

She didn't say anything and curled up in a ball.

Sighing, I picked up a magazine. "Ooh, the list of the top 100 Spring hairstyles are here. You should take a look at them later. Maybe we can do makeovers tomorrow when I come?"

I didn't expect a reaction from her but she looked over her shoulder. My eyes lit up and she smiled. For a second, it seemed as she was staring _behind_ me, but when I turned around, nobody was there. Her gaze was fixated on me and her grin grew a little wider.

I told her some stories of what happened over the weekend and she even turned her chair around so it was facing me.

I had to leave by 8:30, so our time was almost up. I decided to ask her about what happened, thinking she was in a better mood today.

"Mace? Can I ask you something?"

She blinked twice.

"Why are you leading them? Or, why _were_ you?"

Macey was silent for a minute and twelve seconds before responding. "It's not over yet, Liz."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean? You're in here-how can it go on?"

"It's not over until I say it is."

"B-but-"

"Take this opportunity, Liz. You are not the target-you never were. It's a golden chance."

Was she really asking me to _join_ her?

"How do you play the game?"

"You don't-it plays you," she whispered.

"Are you really crazy?" I blurted.

But Macey didn't bat an eye. "Curiosity affects many, Sutton. Maybe it's not deadly," she paused for a moment to take a breath, "Though I could make it be."

I stared at her, my eyes at the widest they had ever been. "Macey?" I asked softly.

But Macey went back to rocking in her chair. She smiled once again-but I know for sure that it wasn't at me this time. No chance that it was-her smile was directed to the wall behind me, the chair a few feet away from me. The _empty_ chair that was a few feet away from me.

_But obviously Macey saw somebody._

Zach POV-Boy's Dorm; 5:00 PM

"So boys, what do you think?"

They stared at me with blank expressions.

"We were supposed to be listening?" Grant asked.

I threw the remote control at him, and then cleared my throat. "It's a surprise for Cam. I want to do something big for her, maybe at the end of the semester? What I was thinking was th-"

"Zach," Nick interrupted, "we heard you the first time. We were just joking around."

"Yeah, thanks for throwing that remote at me!"

"Oookaay," I said slowly. "So what do you think about it?"

"It's good."

"Oh, I have one more thing to ask you guys."

They gave me an expectant look.

"Do you think…that Cammie and I…should…do the deed?" I inquired, choosing my words carefully.

"Why are you asking us?"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys obviously have experience."

Grant and Nick smirked.

"Go on. Tell me all about it," I urged. Surprisingly, I didn't find this awkward.

Grant spoke first. "My first or with Bex?"

I raised an eyebrow. "When did you have your first?"

"Um, nothing," he said quickly. "So, my time with Bex was unexpected. I comforted her one night while you and Cammie were on a date on the rooftop and we started making out. Then, I ripped off her shirt, after asking if it was okay of course, and unhooked her b-"

"Grant. Don't get into specifics," I cut him off, Nick and Jonas murmuring in agreement.

"And we had a passionate night, even though it was not romantic," he finished.

We looked at Nick.

"Unlike Mr. Ramble here, I'll keep this short. Macey and I always had hot and steamy ones. End of story."

"Jonas?" I asked.

He glared at me-or, more like tried to. I immediately understood, but my roommates weren't getting the message.

"How's Liz, Jo?" Grant piped up.

"Did you two do it in the library?" Nick chimed in.

They bombed him with questions until he screamed, "Will you just be quiet already?"

We stared at him.

"Don't you think I want to? But I'm too shy to do anything," he explained, more calmly.

Just then, Liz burst in. Jonas blushed, thinking she heard our conversation. She mumbled a hello to us and gave Jonas a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you here?" Grant questioned.

"I need to borrow your friend," she answered, pointing to me.

"Go ahead," they chorused.

"So you guys are just going to let me go? Just like that? How dare you!" I cried dramatically.

She was already dragging me out the door. Before she shut the door, I heard Jonas say, "Why would I do it in the library?"

I looked over at Liz. "Where are we going?"

"Cammie and Bex were allowed permission to go to town to pick up some things."

"So?"

"_So_ we're going to break in and steal her journal! It's the perfect opportunity!"

"Oh," I said. "Wait, we're breaking in to your own room?"

"Just come on."

Five minutes later, the room was a mess.

"I can't find it anywhere. Any luck, Zach?"

I shook my head.

"Where else can it be?

I shrugged and started cleaning up the room. As I placed the final pillow back on Cammie's bed, a light bulb turned on in my mind.

"I think it's in her favorite secret passageway."

**XXX**

"I found it."

She turned around and stared at the object in my hand-the journal.

"Isn't it going to be locked? Or have some sort of security?" she pressed.

I tried to open it, only to be met with a keyboard. I looked up at Cammie's friend and nodded. Sighing, she took it from me. Her eyes widened-almost in fear- as she examined it. I didn't fail to notice that her fingers were trembling as she typed in something. I decided to let it slide-bad choice, the spy in me said.

"Do you want to read it first? She's your girlfriend."

I had this feeling that I should procrastinate in reading it. Yes, we were short on time. But I just had to get this question out of my system.

"Let's put that aside for a second. I actually wanted to ask you something."

She gave me a look as if to say 'Go on'.

"So you know how Cammie and I went out? Briefly? Then broke up? And now we're going out again?"

She put her head in her hands. "Where are you going with this, Zachary?"

"I still haven't told anybody, including Solomon," I blurted, not really sure of any other way to put it.

"Basically you have a secret relationship," she stated.

"Exactly. Only my roommates know. And of course, you guys, since you were there."

"And your main concern is Mr. Solomon?"

I nodded. "He hasn't been too fond of me ever since I supposedly 'cheated'. He doesn't even know that I didn't."

"Well, it was nice knowing you. Want me to pass on a message to Cam?"

I shot her a look.

"Don't ask me. I can barely even manage my own relationship! Just ask Ma-" her voice trailed off, and she suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Liz?"

"Ask Bex," she mumbled.

It was silent for a moment.

Then, I took the journal from her hands.

"Ready to finally learn the truth?"

She smiled and took out her camera. "I'll just take the pictures now before we read, in case we can't finish it all."

As she snapped her camera, I started to have second thoughts about this. What if I found out something about Cammie that I didn't really want to know?

"Aaaaannnnd done. It's all yours," Liz said as she handed me the journal.

I flipped through the pages. The majority of it-based on the headings on the pages- was dreams or flashbacks that she had. I tried to look for something out of the ordinary, but a noise stopped me.

I looked up. "Did you hear that?"

"I-I think."

"It sounded like-"

"Footsteps," she finished for me.

They were getting close…and it sounded like they were coming here.

Liz, of course, started to panic. "What if it's the CU? What if they found out that I'm a double agent? What if they kill me because of it? I'm too young to die! I haven't even finished high school, or seen the-"

"Calm down! We'll just get out of here from the back."

We started to run towards the back. As we almost neared the exit, we heard something open. _The passage._

Liz looked at me, the nerves clear in her eyes.

"Leave! Just leave me behind," I whispered, almost inaudibly.

I slowed down my pace as I tried to reach the exit. I easily could've kept up with Cammie's petite friend but with two people running, they surely would know that somebody was here. Liz was lighter and wouldn't make a sound, but she would not be able to fight if she got caught.

I leaned against the wall and tried to creep away, but I felt a presence near.

"Don't bother to leave, Zach."

Wincing, I turned around. I had considered all of the possibilities that could happen, yet I wasn't prepared for the one that was most _likely_ to.

"Oh, hi Gallagher Girl." I gave her a nervous smile.

"_What_ are _you _doing _here_?" she asked sharply, poking her index finger on my chest as she spoke.

I quickly came up with a lie. "Just wanted to see you. Have some alone time. I know you love to spend time here."

"Then why were you trying to leave?"

Crap. "Um, I thought you were someone else."

She narrowed her eyes and I had a feeling she was going to continue playing third degree. Instead, she let out a small laugh, much to my surprise.

"Well, since you're hear, why don't we do something productive?" she raised an eyebrow and put on a flirty smile.

Before I knew what was happening, her lips crashed on top of mine, already asking for entrance. Of course I let her, though I was taken aback she was leading this time. I was about to settle into the kiss like Cammie, but something caught my eye. Through a small hole, I saw a flash of blonde hair whip by. She sat down and stared, a menacing look taking over her face. I caught a glimpse of her face and it was…Cammie? She was grinning, and slowly peeled off her face. Good, it was just a mask. This mystery figure popped up her hood, which I noticed was _navy._

But what wasn't Macey locked up in Chmerman?

Cammie POV- Girl's Dorm; 12:00 AM

~(…)~

_The party was going strong. I patted my dress and took a break from dancing. I headed over to the punch bowl, but my gaze soon landed on the chocolate fountain._

_Bingo._

_Being a sucker for sweets, I grabbed a huge plate and started dipping the fruits (which I had at least two of each) in. I grabbed a couple of napkins and sat back down, gobbling up my sweets carefully so as to not get it on my dress. I drank a water bottle to drain it all down and stood next to a wall. _

_There were mainly pictures of me on a pretty bulletin board. It ranged from my baby pictures to random pictures from this semester. I saw one of me next to Josh, but his face was replaced with a donkey's. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, although I had a feeling a particular ex-boyfriend with the last name of Goode had something to do with that._

_Soon, Bex, Liz, and Macey walked over to me despite all the fun that was going on._

_"Cam, Bex wasn't the only one who thought of this," Macey said._

_"It's true," Liz added._

_"I had a lot of help," Bex admitted._

_"And here I thought you were Superman," I said teasingly._

_"But who did help you?"_

_Liz and Macey gave a weak smile as Bex nudged her head a corner of the room. There was the person who helped her, standing only two feet behind us._

_Zach._

_I walked up to him and said, "Thank you," even though I wanted to slap him._

_"Cammie," he called out when I turned to leave. Even with all the loud music and chatter, I heard him perfectly clear._

_The girls signaled me to go to him, so I asked, "Yes?"_

_He walked closer and cupped my cheek. "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done."_

_And then he bent down to kiss me. A long kiss that spoke a story to me, that said he truly loved me and showed so much passion into it, I nearly collapsed._

_We broke apart smiling, but in the window behind him, I saw a tree fall down in the Blackthorne Woods. I excused myself and went to investigate._

_There were bags and weapons all over the floor, and leaning against a tree was the figure I've been seeing lately- the one I saw on that Town Day._

_Only this time, they weren't wearing a mask._

_I tried to study everything about her. I caught glimpse of a locket with some logo-_ a _heart shaped outline gave way to flames on the bottom, and in the middle, a knife was placed. Everything else I tried to memorize in complete detail._

_Just when they were about to completely lift their head up, I was attacked from behind._

_And then I was met with blackness._

_You know, for like a minute._

_When I opened my eyes, I found that I was lying next to a shovel. People were yelling, but I don't know who. I sat up, seeing the quarreling people but the figure against the tree was gone._

_"Why would you hit her with a _shovel_? It has our prints on it! They can easily track it back to us!" one voice said._

_"Well that was the first thing I found. And relax-they aren't going to be able to trace it to us. That's why gloves were invented," another voice defended._

_"Idiot! This is a spy and _assassin _school! The gloves don't even matter!" screeched the first voice._

_"Oh yeah. Maybe I killed her?"_

_"We need her alive! She's the only one who knows what we need!"_

_"But we won't get caught if she's dead. We can always use plan Z to get the info."_

_"Don't worry, you don't have to go to your last resort- I'm sure it was pathetic anyway," I blurted out._

_They turned to look at me. Both were wearing masks, unlike the tree leaning figure. _

_"What are you waiting for? Get her, you imbecile!" _

_"Stop, you fools."_

_All three of us turned to the sound of where the voice- the _female_ voice- came from. It was from another tree somewhere on the opposite side where the figure had stood._

_Looks like she didn't escape._

_"Boss?" the second voice questioned worriedly._

_"Where's your mask?"_

_"That doesn't matter right now. The other's mother needed it to give to that one man for some sort of basis. But anyway, give this to her and then let's go," the familiar female voice said, tossing a bottle while still keeping her head down._

_"Whatever you wish, master."_

_The events following in those five seconds were all a blur. All I remember is them shoving some disgusting substance down my throat and being thrown into a van._

_._

_._

_._

_I looked around. We were somewhere different now. Was it inside? It felt like it. There seemed to be no windows…oh, there they were. Tinted. Or one way. It didn't really matter._

_The lady who brought me here sat at a table, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked over at me and saw that I had woke up. _

_I tried to look at her face, but it looked like she was wearing…a mask?_

_Then somebody came stumbling in. She exchanged words with Mask Lady-I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw somebody point to me. The person who just walked in-she had blonde hair-ran out._

_ I rubbed my eyes. Why was my head spinning? And did Blondie just walk back in? there were two of her now. I could see her navy blue sweatshirt but I couldn't see her face-it seemed blurred out._

_I heard something. A laugh? No, a cackle. It was far too evil to be passed off as a response to a funny joke._

_I closed my eyes. Upon opening them, I saw four blonde girls now. Mask Lady was hunched over something. Blondies just started…fighting?_

_What was happening?_

_The cackles filled the room again. I squirmed around-but they only grew louder. It seemed as if they were holding me down. The more I fought, the harder it got._

_Mask Lady crept towards me, beaker in hands. Five seconds later, I found myself even dizzier than before. It then hit me like a bag of rocks-they drugged me._

_I looked around the room for Blondies, expecting them to still be fighting. None were. I saw one of them come towards me again, and I squinted to try to make out their face. Suddenly, I was in the air. She was carrying me. We were headed towards a closet like thing. She shoved me in there._

_Right when she was about to close the door, I saw something on the opposite side of the room-right behind where I was sitting. It was one of the other Blondies fighting, and she was tied up, struggling to break free. Her face wasn't blurry anymore, but before I could see who it was, the door shut._

_I slumped down, resting my head on the wall behind me. I immediately shot back up, pain piercing all through my body. Turning around to the spot where my head was, I saw that particular wall was covered in knives._

_I starting banging on the door, already knowing that nobody would answer. I looked at my body. I was still wearing the dress from earlier tonight. Wait, what time was it anyway?_

_I heard a cough, and it was close. My eyes widened in realization…someone was in here with me. I remembered that I had a comms unit in my bra (don't ask) and reached to activate it. As I took it out, it flew out of my hands. I turned around and saw a shadow like figure…right in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream, but his/her hand covered it._

_ Soon, I found myself drowning in darkness, with no escape._

_Though, I don't know if that darkness bit was in my head or reality._

~(…)~

I looked around my room. Bex and Liz were still sleeping. Good.

I got up and quietly crept towards the door, tugging at my sleeves to brace the cold air from outside. I turned a couple of halls, then put my hand on the wall, feeling around for the entrance, seeing as I didn't bring a flashlight this time. It was under Macey's bed, and just seeing her spot empty made _me_ feel empty. Within minutes, I found the passageway.

Zach was in here earlier, but I don't know if the reason he gave me was true. Maybe I should stop worrying; maybe he did just really want to have alone time. It wasn't like we were always having PDA anyway- Joey would crush him.

I sat down and pulled out my journal from my secret hiding place. It was a good thing I hid it well- Zach would have freaked if he saw what was in there. I sleepily wrote down what happened in my dream under the title 'Sweet Sixteen', pausing only once to drink some orange juice. I had filled up two pages with this edition, making a total of four pages for this entry subject.

I closed my eyes to rest, snippets of my dream flowing back into my head. It was strange-normally I only can remember these dream flashbacks vividly when I'm sleeping (which led to the main point of this journal in the first place). What was so different about this one?

Back to the snippets. Only certain images were replaying- the only sound was those evil laughs. All the times they drugged me flashed back, as well as the fights, the event in the closet, and strangely, that locket. Suddenly, it clicked.

I frantically flipped back to other dreams. They all basically confirmed this discovery. Though the images stopped, the laughs continued. Those howls were the only thing I could hear at the moment.

I turned the page to one of the final pages in the journal. All my guesses were there. I looked back at them. Some were actually odd and I had no idea why I would even think that was correct. Maybe it was a heat of the moment thing?

I crossed out all of my guesses in the 'C' column and scribbled down a simple eight letter word. My mind drew a blank when it came to the 'U' guesses, but I knew it would come eventually. I just had to give it time.

Sighing, I looked at the word I just wrote. It made so much sense that _their _name would start like something like _this._

_Cacklers_.

One word down, one more to go.

**Welp, that was hard to write. A lot of stuff happened though! Some of Zach's POV was choppy, I know, and I apologize. Surprisingly, Cammie's was the easiest, Macey's cryptic messages being the hardest. But I am actually quite proud of how the Liz/Macey visit turned out. The beginning of Cam's flashback dream seemed familiar, didn't it? Everything is coming together and all the pieces of the puzzle will be found! We'll be hearing ****_much_**** more from our Chameleon now. If you want, you can take a look at earlier chapters, and maybe even my earli****_est_****. Turns out I even dropped a clue about a plot twist ****_there_****.**

**Here is a recap of some of the important things this chapter, some that you may want to keep in mind and try to make predictions on:**

**|Liz sneaks out to visit Macey at the mental asylum.**

**|Who the heck is that creepy security guard that unlocks the doors in the asylum?**

**|"Curiosity affects many, Sutton. Maybe it's not deadly," she paused for a moment to take a breath, "Though I could make it be."**

**|Will Liz accept Macey's offer?**

**|What made Liz freak out about Cammie's password for the journal?**

**|Zach and Liz practically stole Cammie's journal.**

**|Zach has a surprise for Cammie and still hasn't told Joe that they got back together.**

**| Who did Zach see when he and Cammie were kissing in the passage?**

**|Cammie's flashbacks for her Sweet Sixteen**

**You may want to see my profile for spoilers on United and info on Embassy Row if you haven't already. Also, feel free to vote on my poll if you haven't already for a new story. There is a new mystery one (which I've had in my mind since January) and two AUs (one since January and the other for about a month). So please vote!**

**How are you, my lovely readers? Care to give me feedback on this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Everybody who reviews gets teasers of chapter twenty four. Oh, and if you guess the 'U' in 'CU' correctly, you'll get an extra teaser or extended version (though you won't know if you guessed right, Hehe)! So we have 'C' (cacklers) down, any guesses for 'U'? For my liars, did you see the promo for the next PLL episode? I hope Spencer's okay!**

**Any predictions about this mystery (and what was happening in Cammie's dream)? And do you think it ****_was_**** more than one 'blonde figure', or just a hallucination? Review and vote on my poll please!**

**xxxLizxxx**


End file.
